


Adeline

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Agron has a daughter-that's basically the whole story., Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nasir and Adeline are best friends, OC, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 91,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: Discovery in a slave ship sees father reunited with daughter he long thought gone from this world.And Nasir might be in for a shock.He is not the only one to be effected.AU Vengeance and War of the Damned.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this story came from too many nights staying up until the early hours of the morning drinking and binge watching Spartacus. I watched the ending (bawling) and saw Agron with the children and this came to mind and before I could stop it a plot was being formed and then...then this happened. 
> 
> This is based on the idea that Agron had the equivalent to a female friends with benefits in the 'Lands East of the Rhine'. As the series doesn't go into detail about his past I am drawing on my own conclusions, we all know when he met Nasir he never looked back. 
> 
> This type of writing is unfamiliar to me and spelling and grammar are not my best. I am stating that here because as far as that is concerned I have received really hurtful reviews in the past about that. I am hoping to improve with each chapter. 
> 
> This story contains violence, strong language and probably explicit context so be warned. 
> 
> Spartacus and it's characters are not mine, if they were then there would have been a much different ending and probably a different history but there is the disclaimer. 
> 
> Enough with me...Enjoy.

The water was dripping down thick and heavy now. When they had sailed into port, rain had been small and there had been opportunity to stay dry.

Now, rain was thick and all slaves in ship were wet.

Adeline had been placed in small cage at back with many other female slaves. One a fierce looking blonde woman who went by the name Saxa it seemed had taken up mantle of protecting her from unfavourable gaze and often touch of the shit guards. Her tribe was unfamiliar but she had taken seat next to her, shared meagre bread and allowed Adeline to rest her head on her shoulder in order to take some small amount of sleep.

Passage had been fraught with danger, there had been crashing waves and many a time a prisoner had succumbed to fear or illness or vindictive cruelty of guards. They were now docked in unfamiliar ports and while one might have worried about where future lay, Adeline found she was to weary of the world to care much.

While she had been locked like animal down in hold she had, had time to cast thoughts on reasons why she felt this way. She had come to conclusion that it was due to family being struck from this world. Her mother had died in childbirth, her father and uncle taken by slavers a year before Adeline had or they were surely dead. She had been resting at neighbouring village along with many other woman and children when they had been taken and soon enough danger had passed onto that village as well resulting in her being taken. Most of her tribe was either sold or dead and she knew that soon she would suffer same fate as well.

Saxa shifted next to her. Adeline turned to gaze at her but found the other woman’s eyes were upwards listening to footsteps upon deck. She allowed her head to rest on bars of cage for a second and tried not to dwell on what her fate.

There was a clinking of chains next to her and she tried not to let tears show. She knew who was trying to catch her gaze. One of the other prisoners, a man not much older than she was herself, forced to sit on heavy wooden floor of ship. He was close to bars of cage and had often shared smile, although fleeting when he caught Adeline looking. It was reason why she had taken spot in the corner.

The man had dark waves of hair sweeping across face and brown eyes, he had a chiselled chin and the sweeping of stubble that made him look older than she suspected he was, he had darker skin than she had but only by fraction, it was tanned and hardened by sun, while she had not suffered from toil. He was bound in chains by hand and baring collar much like many of the men surrounding them but he was the youngest of them.

He had tried to catch Adeline’s eye when first they were brought upon ship. Over passage when the waves had crashed through the ship and sent water flying through cracks in wood, the boy had smiled at her.

 _“Crashing wave is of little concern”_ he had said quietly in their tongue. _“Try to rest thoughts on happier times before they are snatched away”_ and perhaps the one that had made her smile in spite of grave situation. _“Fucking Romans”_

She had never learned name of boy that tried to keep her spirits up and now they had landed in port, on Roman soil she never would. She would be sold as he would and their lives would end toiling beneath many masters.

Saxa was stiffening looking more like wolf prepared to slit throat with teeth. Forcing thoughts away from boy with brown eyes who was still gazing at her with foreign gaze she followed sounds with ears of men coming into hold and voices that she did not recognise.

The shit that she had long since found out called himself the auctioneer was sneering at older man with white hair and rough voice. Another was with him but Adeline could see little of his face. She pressed back against wall moving legs so that she was out of sight as man came forward to leer at Saxa.

The man at back of ship was talking to giant of man known as Sedullus, words had not yet carried back to her yet. From what little ears could glean voice sounded achingly familiar and she swallowed down the lump that had taken form in throat. There was nothing to gain in dwelling in past dreams of father’s voice long lost to the wind.

Without warning there was a clanging and she looked up to see man stab guard with single purpose, Saxa let out guttural snarl sounding more like the wolf she looked at as second guard fell. She leaped forwards curling legs against bars of cage and pining guard down. Adeline wished she could do that.

Blood spattered everywhere, Saxa was still screaming and it seemed that death had finally come, there was no illusion to be had that whoever was down in the hold with them would let them live. She flinched but hands curled around her fingers pressed up against bars. She looked to see the man again, the one with the brown eyes, he had leaned off seat and was holding her fingers in what seemed like some measure of comfort.

There was a second where everything seemed still and silent as Adeline stared into brown eyes and then the trance was broken as Saxa dropped to ground breathing hard and the door was being open.

 _“Come”_ she said once as she grabbed keys, _“We go”_

Forcing self to feet for the first time in days Adeline found that she was weak around knees. Fuck all the gods she was coated in muck and grime. While below the ship and kept to corner on arse she had never considered it much. Ducking out of hole she stumbled on wooden floors bare feet straining and right into someone’s arms.

She noticed it was man again with brown eyes and tried to right self but found she did not want to remove herself from arms. It was most unusual. _“You are safe now”_ he said.

There was another long second passed or so it seemed before she pulled back, still heat of skin was like brand it was so hot. It was a thing of wonder, why her body was reacting so to this moment, mere seconds ago despair had been all she had known and now if straining ears and lack of strong understanding of common tongue they were now to follow a man called Spartacus. She turned to follow Saxa and the hope of fresh air for the first time in what felt like an eternity when she heard gasp.

_“Adeline”_

It wasn’t said in their tongue, it was said in the common one and the voice was so achingly familiar Adeline felt her eyes close for a second before she forced them open again. She was aware that her surroundings had gone very still, the boy who had locked his muscles down next to her, the other man that was staring and the third man that she knew intimately well who was looking at her like she was illusion.

_“Father?”_

“Father?” came the shout of the two others, the older man gazing in shock at her and then at her father.

But Adeline found she did not see them or care what thoughts were written on their faces because her father, the man she long had thought gone from this world had crossed the ship in one long stride and wrapped her firmly in his arms.

 

 

 

 

Spartacus once again found himself confused over turn of events.

They had liberated slave ship, killing all in their way and ranks would swell, they were all Agron’s people yet they would add much force to ranks in need.

But he was still lost to thoughts.

Agron had child.

He had known that Duro could not have been Agron’s only family but he had never considered child among them. Perhaps because of the way Agron had always favoured cock over cunt even when in chains and now ever more so because of added presence of Nasir.

The girl that Agron had introduced, still gazing at her as if she would disappear, was named Adeline. She was slight, with dark hair that was long, dark eyes and pale skin and she bore wild appearance that so many of their new recruits had, she was making her way cautiously through forest and Spartacus felt another swell of rage towards the Roman’s that had treated these humans so cruelly for no reason other than they had the power to do so.

Agron parted from daughter’s side as she fell into step with a blonde woman who was snarling at everyone as if they had wounded her.

“Apologies,” Agron began but Spartacus found curiosity too much to bare.

“You did not mention daughter.” he tried to keep accusation out of tone but by the look on brother’s face he had failed.

“There are things in this life we do not mention, she was one of them. I had long thought her gone from this world.”

Spartacus nodded feeling another spark of rage directed towards Rome.

“You had wife?”

Agron shot him a look that reminded Spartacus of the way Sura would gaze at him when he had said or done something she thought lacked intelligent thought.

“No” he said finally. “I had...dalliance...with woman in homeland...Adeline was product of unusual bonding, woman died in childbirth so I was left with daughter, during the siege of our village she had been with neighbouring tribe though it was not long before they fell as well, I had thought her dead with all other woman and children, Duro thought it best not to think about family long gone so I did not share thought”

It was hard to find fault with that reasoning Spartacus found. Any distraction upon sands would have resulted in Agron’s death, perhaps Duro’s as well.

“Have you told Nasir?”

The look on Agron’s face said all that words did not.

“Who is Nasir?” came voice behind them, Spartacus turned to see Adeline her face twisted into confusion. Agron cursed and Spartacus thought it best to walk ahead with Donar least he be part of uncomfortable conversation.

 

 

 

 

Nasir had been waiting in shade of temple when he heard that ranks had increased with Spartacus and his successful trip which meant that Agron was back.

He followed well-paced path to the courtyard of the temple where training was taking place. There was Agron talking in hushed voices with Spartacus and Crixus and there...there he was with his arm around...girl? There stood Agron.

Confusion must have shown on face because the warm smile that was on face faltered slightly. The girl was now looking at Nasir her gaze cool, she was pretty he noticed, the kind of girl his dominus would have taken at once. She had dark hair, darker than Agron’s but her eyes were of similar shade and she was wearing the same rags that most of the newly liberated slaves were dressed in.

“Nasir” Agron said pulling girl with him by hand and she looked just as vexed as Nasir felt, perhaps she too could not comprehend what was happening.

And then Agron opened his mouth and the world as Nasir knew it once again, fell to shit.

 

 

 

 

Adeline had taken refuge in the small cellar under the temple where the meat was stocked. It was a combination she found of exhaustion mixed with adrenaline of rescue from certain enslavement and she did not feel like joining in the rest of the freed slave’s celebration. She had taken place on arse against wall watching the flickering candlelight and trying to stop herself from shivering with delayed reaction to today’s events.

Her father was alive. They were now following a man by the name of Spartacus who was waging war against the Romans and her father was also spending time in the company of a Syrian who went by the name Nasir who had looked at Adeline like he could not believe what he was seeing, it was unflattering and she had to admit, she was unnerved.

Her father had, had many lovers spanning her childhood in lands East of the Rhine but he had never looked at any of them the way gaze fell upon Nasir. It was...strange...

“I thought I would find you here” said voice she knew as her fathers and she looked up to see him standing at entrance. She tried to smile back but it felt forced upon face.

“Here” he said passing her cup of water, Adeline took the cup and drank with desire it seemed long time since she had drank so freely.

She looked up to see him frowning at the way she drank, though she knew it was not at her. There was concern in his eyes that she had long ago reconciled herself to never seeing again.

She watched him cross room to where the last carcass of meat was strung up.

“I had forgotten how much our kin devoured” he said and Adeline forced small laugh.

“They did not give much thought towards food, water or well-being on board ship” she replied.

“I did not expect to see you again in this life” he said and Adeline closed her eyes least she start crying again.

“Nor I you” she said honestly. “I thought you gone from this world, I thought everyone gone”

When she opened them it was to see father staring at her with wide eyes that seemed overbright with joy, she wondered why she could not feel the same. Why she felt so tired and empty even though she had ate her fill of the first edible food since she had been captured and put to ship.

“You are not happy? He asked seeing straight through veil of her emotions as he had always done. Adeline shook her head. “I am happy to be free and reunited with you” she said finally. “But events of the day are weighing on mind, it seems lifetime ago since slave ship”

“And you have not slept I’ll wager since capture” her father said dryly. Adeline smiled again shifting her hair to the side of her body so the lank strands were out of her face.

“Where is Uncle Duro?” she asked though she thought she knew answer. “He was taken with you was he not?”

The look on her father’s face gave all answer she needed to know. Uncle Duro like so many of her family had fallen.

It was like the wall that had kept Adeline’s emotions locked away came tumbling down. She could feel the tremors turning into sobs and she tried to force them down, forcing breath back in throat.

She felt arms however wrap around her she curled like cub into her father’s lap, she had done this as a child when demons had threatened to darken dreams and it was comforting to have strong arms wrapped around her to hide her tears and her own tongue speaking words of love when all she had known for months was hate and violence.

 _“Hush little one.”_ he said in their own tongue and Adeline struggled to regain some self-control.

_“You are safe here, I will never let Roman fucks take you away again.”_

She felt lips caress hair in kiss and she tried not to melt against embrace. There was always the possibility that this was dream she would wake from.

“Agron...” came shout and Adeline pulled back trying to wipe tears from face standing up so that her back was to Spartacus as he came down stairs to cellar.

She did not see the man enter though she could hear him pause upon entrance into room. She took another deep breath in order to regain control over emotions before turning around.

“Apologies.” she said taking in furrowed brow and concern and hating it.

“I will leave you now” she said and without looking at her father or Spartacus she slipped past him into the hallway of temple climbing steps to the top and finding herself with fresh air upon skin.

 

 

 

 

She found seat at steps and curled arm around her knees.

How long she stayed there she was not sure but as sun started to go down and Sedullus and Lugo had finally stopped swearing at the heavens she realised that she needed to find place to sleep.

There was movement and she looked up to see Nasir, the Syrian and she now knew her father’s boy staring at her. She caught his gaze with a coolness that she felt, this was unnerving, she had never met other lovers, none had been of import for her to meet them in their homeland.

“I thought you might need blanket for warmth” he said smiling and Adeline saw he was holding out rough blanket. She took it smiling back.

“Gratitude.” She said. Nasir paused and then said as if he wanted words to spill from throat before he lost nerve. He was nervous she realised, he was as shy and nervous of her as she was of him.

It was comforting to realise that they were in this, of equal footing.

“Agron and I...we have commanded small space in corner of temple, you would be more than welcome to share space”

Adeline stared at him for a second before nodding, kindness was kindness and she had been denied that too long.

“Gratitude” she said standing up. She stumbled slightly on bare feet and she steadied herself again. She looked up to see Nasir watching her with eyes wide and expression full of concern.

“I will try and sleep now” she said moving past him to the place that he had indicated they would be sleeping. She found she did not care of strange looks that were being sent as she curled up on stone floor and felt her eyelids grow heavy with sleep.

She looked up from corner of blanket to see the boy from the ship sat on ground looking just as confused by turn of events as she felt. He turned his head to gaze at her but before Adeline turned her eyes downwards she could see small smile carved on face.

Her last thought before sleep finally claimed her was that if this was freedom, a new freedom she had never had in homeland, then it was a fucking strange feeling.


	2. First Day of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the first day of freedom ends in death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi here is the second chapter, there are plans for more, let me know if you like it. 
> 
> Also like I said in the previous chapter, spelling, grammar, punctuation and this style of writing are not my best speciality so please keep that in mind. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Day broke early the next morning Adeline spent much of early morning staring at the sky as dawn broke. It was unnerving, to have this much time to self and it was the first time that she had seen what Roman sky looked like.

She found it was much the same as any, it was amusing to see myth dissuaded so easily.

There was a second where she found herself laying there before she was aware of surrounding rebels waking, well...not really rebels...the slaves that had been on ship were waking and conversing in hushed voices. She sat up clutching blanket against rags that had once been dress. She was aware in ways she had not the day before that her dress had been so torn that her stomach was on show, a great expanse of her back and her breasts though small were barely covered.

And she was also keenly aware she had not bathed in long time.

“Adeline” said voice of father and Adeline had to fight to keep flinch under blanket. Her father looked far too pleased with self for what was an unnatural hour and she stared up at him.

“We are to hunt” he said in common tongue. “Come on” he held out hand and while Adeline would have been content to close eyes and fall back to slumber she also knew there was no way around her father when his tone was firm. Too many early mornings in their homeland had proven that.

She winced as bare feet hit stone. To late her father noticed and he frowned again. “I will find something for feet” he said smiling gently at her.

It was a kind gesture and Adeline found herself smiling back. They had however, been parted a year, she had reconciled herself to never seeing the face of her only parent again and now she found herself unsure of how to act when years ago it would have been natural. She gritted her teeth as a swell of hate boiled within her, though to who she was not sure, the Romans, herself, the Gods did not even fucking know.

There was a clutch of them, Saxa, Sedullus, Lugo and a man called Nemetes as well as others who she did not know by name yet, including the brown eyed man that had tried to keep her spirits up on bottom of ship. He too looked tired but he was smiling brightly taking in surroundings around them even though they were sparse and devoid of much game.

They managed to find game after short amount of time, two big boars and a deer as well and then Saxa turned to father and asked him something in their tongue that Adeline could not decipher from distance.

 _“They are going for wine”_ said voice just below her ear and Adeline turned on instinct fist coming forwards to hit attacker, it was the man, boy she realised looking at him in light of day. He could not have been much older than her, and he was staring at her with eyes that betrayed amusement as he caught her fist easily.

 _“Apologies, I did not mean to startle”_ he said in their tongue and Adeline was forcibly aware that the party which included her father and were mostly without proper weapons had gone on to attack the road for wine leaving her and this boy alone in the trees together.

It would have made her amused if feelings were not still adjusting to the change of fates that had led her safely here.

Well, had led her here at any rate.

 _“What the fuck are they attacking road for?”_ she asked shaking head and following boy’s line of gaze. He shrugged, his shoulders seemed almost carved out of wood and Adeline dropped her gaze onto her bare feet when his own came back to stare at her.

 _“Agron, the brother on the ship that set us all free, he is father?”_ Adeline nodded. She stared back up at him and noticed that his gaze when he looked at her was very warm.

_“Do I finally get to know name now?”_

_“Adeline.”_

_“Adeline.”_ He said back and he nodded once as if thinking over name, it was most disconcerting, Adeline had, had many a man interested in her but never one that made her feel so unsure of self. She was dimly aware that he was still holding her fist and she uncurled fingers in order for him to let go but he did not and she found she did not mind.

Nobody had ever said her name in that manner before. As if they wanted to caress it and more, dimly she realised that, that was often a tone that led to desire and desire led more than once to...

Oh fuck.

Fortunately she was spared answering by footsteps plodding towards them. Whirling around Adeline could see in distance Spartacus, the Gaul named Crixus and another man that she remembered from night upon ship. She let go of boys hand as if touch was brand and tried to straighten. Dress was ruined beyond repair but there was something about their new leader that made a person wish for him to take notice.

“Where is Agron?” he asked in common tongue looking at her and Adeline blinked in surprise before inkling of why father had wanted them all up so early in day took root.

She pointed behind them and Spartacus nodded pushing past. Thinking she should follow Adeline did and the boy followed her and she did not turn around to see if his eyes were following. She felt them burn into her back as if another hot brand and she tried not to stumble or smile.

Father came into view and Adeline fell back with the rest of the people heading back towards the camp in order to allow Spartacus and Crixus to converse with him, they had caught a great amount of wine and that there was a good amount of meat as well. There would be time to wonder on divide that Adeline felt was growing between father and what she imagined dear brother and leader. At least tonight nobody would go hungry.

 

 

 

 

The majority of day was spent watching the people that followed Spartacus learn to fight with increasing skill for inevitable conflict with the Romans. Adeline watched them with interest. She knew how to handle sword, with Roman’s constantly invading the lands East of the Rhine (or so it had been believed) she had learned how to wield the weapon but she did not like to, the sword that she had held when home had been fitted to her size and weight but had always felt heavier than it was perhaps because of purpose.

Eventually boredom got the better of her. Her father was in a small room off the main temple where they had slept and was with Spartacus, Crixus and a man of dark skin whose name she did not know. She stood and moved downwards to the small cellar, it had become a sort of sanctuary of sorts and the light from the candles had almost been soothing the night before when the very world seemed to have fallen from the heavens.

She had taken blanket and had curled up on the floor watching the bobbing flames when she became aware of movement near doorway.

“Apologies” came a voice and she looked up to see Nasir, her father’s new lover whose name she had figured out when her father’s tongue kept speaking of him in strange but loving way. He looked nervous and Adeline stared at him refusing to acknowledge own feelings that might match his.

“I am Nasir” he said finally. “We did not get chance to meet probably before”

Adeline stared at him and then stood up wincing as cold air fell upon body.

“Adeline” she said finally.

“I know” Nasir replied looking uncomfortable. Adeline nodded. She expected words of her to have reached all members of this small army at some point.

“I would have us friends” Nasir said finally and his voice was smaller, as if he was unsure if that would make her happy. Adeline stared at him again disbelief coursing through system, she had never met one of her father’s lovers who had been moved by her before. The many that had been around since her mother had always seemed of little concern to her, she had been kept well away, more so by old women of the village who had not approved of father’s so blatant lifestyle.

She supposed the third time he and Uncle Duro had shown village elders their cocks on drunken nights had played part in that.

“I would like that” she said and she was filled with surprise that it was truth. She would like to be friends with Nasir. She sat on bench next to carcass and Nasir sat next to her. Adeline stared at him for a second and then brought attention to the jug of wine he was holding in his hand.

“In need of sharing?” she asked quirking her eyebrow.

Nasir passed her the jug.

 

 

 

 

Agron had finished getting arse reamed by Spartacus, for allowing stocks in both meat and wine to be replenished no fucking thanks needed and was just dragging latest carcass down to basement when he heard laughter.

It was not unfamiliar laughter either. It was the laugh that he had tried to remember on darkest nights on board ship and then had forced himself to forget least he perish on the sands. It was Adeline’s laugh.

Finding daughter had been fucking miracle from gods he had no longer believed in. It had been a balm to the ache that Duro’s death that was still fresh. There was a second where he leaned against wall listening to sound of laugh that was free and true ring in the air.

Then there was another sound, a male laugh. Nasir.

Oh shit.

He rounded corner and saw sight that warmed heart even if foreboding filled stomach. Nasir and Adeline were sat on the small bench sharing wine and laughing like they were old friends. For a small amount of time he stood there and watched feeling the warmth in his chest grow with each passing second. The moment was interrupted however, when Nasir looked up his eyes shining to rival the fucking stars and his smile widened.

“Agron.” he said standing up and offering jug. “Come share drink.” he giggled looking at Adeline who rolled her eyes. Well, at least she was returning to difficult, impetuous child of old Agron thought with more amusement than what he should feel.

“Gratitude” he said taking cup offered.

“Has daughter been bending you ear to how I rival the fucking gods?”

Adeline laughed so much she nearly fell of her seat. Weather it was the wine or the amusement it was a genuine laugh and Agron found himself genuinely smiling at her.

“No” Nasir said grinning a shit eating grin. “She was telling me stories about you and brother in your homeland. Tell me did you really run naked through village singing on drunken nights?”

Agron shot Adeline a poisonous look, as terms of threat it did not seem to make difference. Adeline laughed again her whole body shaking with howls of mirth.

“The Gods wept the day you two met” he said taking another swig of wine and pretending that it was really annoyance that was flooding through blood rather than amusement.

“Revenge for all times that you have cursed them” was the only reply he got.

Fuck.

 

 

 

 

Adeline would later speak to Spartacus, her father, Crixus and Saxa about the events that followed. In truth she could not remember when or why she had decided to go and see if there was more wine...or perhaps water in the temple secluded from prying eyes only she did.

And it was there that she saw the monstrous act of Sedulous attempting to force himself on Naevia.

There was pause where she stared in what was shock and horror before it gave way to rage. Adeline had been on ship before with guards who made their desires no secret. She suspected that it was only the fact that they did not desire to go near Saxa that had saved her from attack.

Naevia had no such saviour.

She knew of the story, little that was true but some, she knew about the suffering that the woman the fucking Gaul called his heart had been through.

The sport and celebration was still continuing and it was only when Adeline realised that nobody was coming that she saw Naevia stab Sedulous with knife and he hit her as easy as fly that had gotten to near.

With a snarl she ran forwards and pulled Sedulous arm. He turned looking like crazed beast and it was enough time for Naevia to get to her feet with a slow horror forever etched on her face.

 _“Stop”_ she said in their tongue and when Sedulous took a step towards her she acted without thinking.

Her foot came out and kicked him where his cock was showing, she hit her target as he let out roar and she ducked punch coming towards her to elbow him in ribs with enough force something cracked whether it be her elbow or one of his ribs she was not sure.

Sedulous roared again lifting her up as if she was child and slamming her face down onto ground. Adeline swore as she felt blood and turned just as Sedulous foot connected with ribs.

Naevia was still clutching knife looking frozen but it took second for Adeline to realise she was edging around Sedulous slowly. She was going to get help.

All Adeline had to do was keep him distracted.

Well she found she could do that. For how much longer she was not sure.

Sedulous and his hands found her throat and the pressure was enough to cut of air with one blow. He lifted her head up, shouting in their tongue and slammed it back down making her eyes show black spots. She could not breathe for much longer and everything was going dim as she slowly choked to death.

And then suddenly the hands were gone.

Someone had leapt over Sedulous with a grace that Adeline could never have and was now strangling him on steps. Adeline gasped trying desperately to force air into starved lungs and shaking as if she had just endured coldest nights. There was blood on her face and in her hair and she felt the urge to vomit. She lay there on floor unable to move until someone leaned over her.

“Adeline?” it was Naevia. Forcing her eyes to focus Adeline could see the other woman had blood on her face too and was shaking. She help Adeline into a sitting position.

 _“Adeline?”_ came voice and she looked up to see man, because he was a man was he not, that she had spoken to in woods staring at her with concern. There was a crash behind them. Someone had pulled Crixus of Sedulous and Mira, Spartacus’s woman and Nasir had now joined in fight.

“Adeline!” came a bark of fury and Adeline had never been so happy to hear father’s voice before as she had now. She looked up to see him storming out of temple ignoring fight. He took one look at Naevia and then her and then his eyes widened in fury. Adeline could only imagine what she looked like.

“Who?” he said and it came out more snarl.

“Sedulous.” Naevia whispered her voice shaky. Her father stared for heartbeat longer and then with his own shout was gone into crowd of bodies in order to find the giant of a man that would have killed all of them given half the chance.

“Come.” said boy switching to common tongue for benefit of Naevia. “We must find cover if we are not to become entangled in fight”

Naevia eyed him for a heartbeat longer than her father had and then nodded allowing him to pull her to her feet and Adeline with her.

They managed to make it to corner unscathed. Naevia wrapped one arm around her and Adeline realised that she was still trembling. The man took position in front of them body crouching low in case of attack.

Another shout showed that Spartacus had entered fight and Adeline moved to stand next to man as he fought with a skill that she had never laid eyes on before. Watching him she could understand what Nasir had meant when he had said that Rome trembled at the thought of what he could do to them.

Mira shouted something and Adeline watched with horror as Sedulous reached for sword. She screamed and the man in front of her grabbed her arms least she leap in forwards.

Screaming it seemed when one’s throat was still swollen did not help.

But Spartacus was already there. His arm came up and it was Naevia’s turn to let out shout. Sedulous was missing face. He fell skin and brain on the fucking floor and the whole temple seemed to tremble with a shocked horror at what they had just seen.

Adeline had never seen brain before. She had to look away least stomach turn and she hated the very fucking thought. Already as her breath seemed to come back into body her mind was catching up with her and her thoughts were of the same. She curled her hands into fists and pushed past Naevia into the main courtyard of temple. Spartacus was saying something but it wasn’t until her father started speaking that she forced herself out of daze to listen.

“I follow Spartacus” he said.

“And call no man my kin that does not stand so.”

Adeline stared at him. Whatever had happened during year’s absence had clearly changed her father. He was following Spartacus and his cause with a fervour that she had never seen before even when fighting the Roman’s near their homeland. She was joined by the man who was sweeping his dark curls away from his eye. It did nothing to distract her from his attractiveness, even in circumstances such as this.

Lugo, now the strongest man in this ragtag tribe they had formed stepped forward reaching for dropped shield and wooden sword. The whole courtyard held breath until he spoke.

“The man that killed Sedulous, is great warrior. And Lugo follow”

He started banging sword on shield. Adeline realised it was his way of showing loyalty. It was their way of showing loyalty. She watched with a horrid fascination as Lugo carried on banging and then turned slowly to see Father doing the exact same thing.

His eyes never left hers and she realised perhaps late that he was waiting for her to join in. Saxa was banging her fist on her chest and Adeline could feel man behind her doing the same thing.

Spartacus was fighting for freedom she realised. He was fighting so no man, woman or child of any land would suffer what she had suffered. She remembered Naevia and the stories she had heard and knew that she was one of the luckier ones.

Adeline curled her hand into a fist and then banged in on her own chest. Had it been any other time she would have smiled at the look of relief on her father’s face but she found that it hurt to smile, in fact it hurt to breath still.

 

 

 

 

 

It seemed a lifetime since they finally stopped and the group dispensed. Crixus took Naevia away nodding his head in Adeline’s direction in his thanks for what she was not sure, but she was still shaking and too numb to notice.

There was a movement close by and she flinched even as finger brushed across cheek. She looked up to see father’s gaze on her with a softness that made her throat close up more.

“Come” he said quietly. “I would see us to privacy” Adeline allowed him to pull her away not looking back.

They made it to shade of cellar in the temple.

“Fuck” her father whispered and Adeline stared at him for seconds before realising that he was staring at her neck. Oh. Sedulous must have left bruise.

She tried to smile.

“I am well” she said finally. “I am alive.”

Her father wrapped two arms around her and pulled her into embrace that made her tremble again even as she held them at bay. “Fuck.” He repeated and she shook her head again.

“I need to fight” she said her voice growing stronger. “I need to learn how to fight. How to ensure that no man will do that again to me or anyone I hold to heart. We are now part of a rebellion. I need to learn how to fight for the cause” she had stood up as they had conversed.

“I know” was all that was said and she was amused and numb in way that she could not describe to anyone.

“Here” he said passing her something and Adeline realised they were boots. They must have been stripped from Roman’s this morning and she tried not to cry again but knew that her distress was showing on her face. It was a kind gesture. One so very different from the feel of the hands on her throat that she knew would not stop haunting nights for a very long time.

There was movement by door and she turned to see the man from the ship standing there.

“Apologises” he said in common tongue.

“I would see that you are well taken care of.” He said and Adeline saw he was holding jug of wine. He came closer and dropped wine onto the bench.

“She is” her father started but Adeline was no longer listening.

“You know my name” she said staring at him and ignoring her father’s raised eyebrow and barely disguised annoyance.

“I would know yours”

The man stared at her for a second and then smiled once short and bitter.

“Adolhan” he said finally. “My name is Adolhan.”

Adeline smiled and Adolhan laughed once his hand coming out to dust fingertips against the bruise forming in hollow of throat.

“There.” He said simply. “There is that smile I so longed to see on many nights.”

There was a spluttering sound next to her. It appeared her father had choked on the wine.

Adolhan smiled again and then left the room nodding to Nasir who had followed and was now wearing an expression of extreme smugness.

“Well that was an eventful night” he said smiling with a gentleness that Adeline had only seen being sent in father’s direction.

Adeline turned to see Father staring at her with a horrified expression.

“You are a woman now” he said staring blankly. Adeline blinked. Had this not been obvious?

“Yes.” She said in confusion.

“Fuck the Gods.” Was all groan she got back in form of reply.

That was apparently all it took for Nasir to break into laugher and Adeline stared in confusion between both her father and his lover as one laughed and the other groaned in annoyance.

Oh she did not have the fucking patience for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is adored.


	3. The Man with Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline continues to adjust to freedom as the rebellion gains another recruit, also Adeline struggles to adapt to her father’s attitude towards the Roman prisoner they have gained and Agron struggles to accept the fact that Adeline has grown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so here is another chapter, I want to thank all of you for your comments and kudos it means a lot. 
> 
> As I said in the opening chapter this style of writing is new to me and I do struggle with punctuation and grammar. It is something I am working on so please keep that in mind. 
> 
> Also with this chapter I wanted to show Adeline's compassion, I know we all know Ilithyia as that cow that got Varro killed and I for one didn't shed any tears over her death but Adeline doesn't and therefore thinks of the unborn baby and what it means if Spartacus kills it, I also wanted to show Agron's attitude towards the Romans as after watching the episode it is clear to see that many didn't care about the baby. 
> 
> Also we need more ass-kicking dagger wielding warriors in this fic. 
> 
> Italics is Agron's German tongue. Regular speech is just normal speech. 
> 
> (There seems to be two endnotes for some computer reason I don't know the first one is the only one that matters)
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Nothing is mine I am just writing this for fun.

Following morning saw Adeline helping a fellow rebellion girl by the name of Caella who had been born into slavery and had been given roman name. She had fair hair and skin and was currently placing rocks from mined tunnel into a basket along with Adeline. She liked talking to the other slaves, her common tongue was better than many who had come over in passage with her but still not strong and she was keen to improve it.

“Do you learn how to fight as well?” Adeline asked as they finished loading their baskets and made way out to the sunny courtyard where Donar was teaching recruits to fight.

“Yes” Caella said simply. “But in the evenings when noon’s sun is shaded from gaze. Most train all day but some house slaves will only train at night. We are slow learners and many do not expect to be at the front of any march. Your father will of course have you and the rest of your kind training hard I imagine, it was his idea to seek out gladiators from slave ships of choice in port"

Adeline stared for a second before she felt presence watching her. She nearly slipped on sharp stones before the basket filled with heavy rocks was lifted out of her arms and she straightened. It was Adolhan, his hair was still curling around his face and his stubble had worsened but he was still utterly delicious looking. Desire shot through Adeline’s body like a flame and she found herself distracting gaze so that she was not gazing at him for long.

“Good morrow” he said beaming and Adeline cursed in head as that smile widened. It had forced to rival fucking sun she thought irritably.

“Gratitude” she said finally because the basket had hurt. Caella took one look at them and then smiled. “I shall leave you Adeline to seek advice from a more common tongue” she said demurely slipping away with smile playing at her lips.

Fuck the gods Adeline was going to make her pay later.

Adolhan placed rocks down on corner of temple where the rest were gathering. Because there was so little to do Adeline sat on high steps so that Adolhan was looking up at her.

“Do you not train with other gladiators?” she said pointing at Donar who was cursing at house slave that had dropped sword. Adolhan scoffed and switched to their language the words tripping off his tongue with an elegance that made her feel out of place in this brave new world.

_“I am from Lands East of the Rhine just as you are. I do not need to train with sticks, when I train I will do so with fucking steal and I will do it with many Roman’s as my opponents”_

Adeline laughed. That had been the running thread of conversation with Lugo and Nemetes, it seemed opinion had not taken long to spread among their kind.

_“Do you fight with sword? Your father mentioned teaching you about the clash of steel”_

Adeline snorted. In truth she knew how to use her sword in her village well but she had to admit that she did not like it. The sword was too heavy in her hand and she found it uncomfortable.

 _“I do not like to use sword”_ she said finally.

_“It is uncomfortable to use, too big in hand and I fear I would be too slow despite training”_

Adolhan stared at her for a second and then considered for a second longer so long Adeline thought that perhaps her truthfulness had caused upset but before she could voice concern there was movement towards entrance and she turned to see father coming forwards with look of disbelief on face, Spartacus and a man and woman that she did not know.

The man had long hair and was Celt she was sure, he too had hardened look of gladiator though she noticed the man with dark skin whose name she did not know yet looked displeased by his arrival. The woman was blonde and dressed in a finery that Adeline had never seen before.

And she was clearly heavy with child.

“Roman” Adolhan hissed standing up his body coiling like snake poised to strike.

Adeline dropped of perch to stand next to him and they watched as woman stumbled. Many of the rebels cheered as one made move to grab sword. Finally Spartacus insisted that she take presence of cellar and that no harm should come to her unless he gave express order. Adeline watched all that took place with feeling that she was missing a vital clue as well as story, the words were flying thick over her head.

Fortunately her father came over. He ignored Adolhan as if he was a stone in the wall and Adeline thought she saw annoyance flash over his face before he gave her a small smile and disappeared from sight.

 _“Who is that”_ she asked in their tongue. Father sat and slung arm around her pulling her to side.

_“That my little warrior is Ilithyia the wife of that preening shit Glaber who was despatched to kill all of us, and who condemned Spartacus to slavery”_

_“What will become of her?”_ Adeline asked. In truth she did not care about the Roman woman, but she did not like the thought of innocent babe being sent to the afterlife because of the sins of the mother and father. Her own shrugged looking unconcerned.

_“Spartacus will kill her and send her head to the man that robbed his own wife of life I presume”_

Adeline stared at him for a time trying to understand what he had just said. There seemed to be one complication in that plan she thought.

_“And of babe?”_

_“Kill that too”_ her father said coldly looking into distance with smooth expression.

Adeline gazed at him for second longer before words too root in stunned mind.

 _“You would follow the man that killed innocent babe still safe inside mother’s womb?”_ she asked finally.

Her father stared at her then his expression darkening. But Adeline had lived a year without any protection from any family or tribe and had suffered in months of passage, she found that the angry gaze of her father did not register the same amount of guilt that it used to do. Instead she met his gaze with her head held high and she could tell from the way he was silent that her refusal to apologise for doubting their leader had taken form in the way he looked at her. She was not he now knew that little girl that never doubted the way the world worked.

 _“Yes”_ he said shortly. _“I would follow him through the fires of hell itself. He has opened eyes to the cruelty of all Romans weather man, woman or child. And you would do well to remember that had it not been Spartacus’s will you would not have been found”_

Adeline snorted. _“That babe is as innocent as I was once”_ she pointed out. _“Would you condemn me to fate while I was still inside the woman that you fucked for amusement?”_

It was a cruel point to make perhaps. Adeline and her father had never really discussed her mother or the effects that her death had had, she had never asked more than what she told but she had to admit the idea of babe in womb feeling steel penetrate his skin and her father’s cold attitude towards the entire affair was rather unnerving.

The point had left its mark because her father’s eyes had widened for a second in surprise. As father and daughter arguing had not been a prominent part of their relationship, many things she thought were different in this new world. She could still see bruises on her neck, dark and healing and her throat still ached with imaginary touch sometimes forcing her from sleep. Adeline was many things but she was not some stupid girl unblemished by the world.

 _“You think that low of me?”_ he asked quietly.

Oh shit, now he was resorting to making her feel remorse for errant words. And she was...she would be...but right now she did not feel anything but indignation that her father would condemn innocent babe to death simply because of blood. She had only known Spartacus for a short while but she had not thought him the kind of man that would do that.

Instead she shrugged.

 _“I don’t care for Roman woman”_ she said finally _“But I would not see us become as cruel as they are just so Spartacus can gain his revenge”_

And with that she turned to walk up the steps to the temple desperate to find quiet place to rest...or perhaps to cry.

 

 

 

 

 

Nasir had known that something was amiss the second he had walked into the side room of temple to see Agron staring at sword as if it had offended him. He was supposed to be guarding their prisoner but he was stood against wall thinking hard.

He had inkling of what was amiss but he was unsure of whether or not it was his place to offer advice on concerns.

Finally when it became apparent Agron would not speak he broached subject.

“Have you and Adeline had disagreement” he said finally. Agron sighed looking at sword again and then seemed to find voice.

“She does not approve of killing Ilithyia while babe resides in womb” he said quietly. “I fear should Spartacus take her life irreparable damage will be caused to daughter and her belief to the cause”

Nasir considered this. In truth he had been unnerved a little at babe’s impending death, Mira and Crixus were not so affected and Naevia was staying close to the Gaul’s side so he could not broach subject with her. It was hard to detach woman as evil as the one in the basement (If Mira’s stories were to be taken as truth) from the way she had clutched at swollen belly as she had been led up steps to temple.

“Adeline is still young” he said finally. Agron snorted.

“I do not think so, the girl I knew in homelands that would make flower crowns and laugh with friends until I had to call her inside so I could get some fucking sleep seems long gone now, I do not know what stands before me”

“She thought you gone from this world for long time while homeland was plagued with Roman shits killing and raping those friends no doubt” Nasir pointed out.

“She is not going to be girl you remembered. She is woman now”

Another snort. Agron was still staring at sword and scowl took over his face he looked like he had when he had liberated Nasir’s villa. Full of anger and hate and no place to put it but inside.

“She accused me of fucking mother for amusement” he said finally.

Oh. Nasir did not know how to respond to that and was not sure if he wanted to voice subject on Agron’s former lovers.

“Did you?” he asked before he could stop words.

“Yes” Agron said simply. “But that did not mean her death was without meaning, it makes Adeline all the more precious to me, I had to beat visions of her out of brain almost so to not perish on the sands. And now I do not know what to do with this woman that stands before me telling me that she does not approve of the slaughter of Roman’s”

“Approve of the slaughter of a babe” Nasir pointed out quietly.

“She does not see her” he gestured to cellar at end of passage where the roman woman was held. Agron looked at him.

“She sees babe, the promise of a child healthy and whole, I do not think that if babe had not been of issue Adeline would have these questions”

Agron stared at him obviously mulling thoughts over.

“What path then would you have me take?”

Nasir blinked, after all this time he was still unsure what to do when asked for advice. Especially of this nature.

“Adeline” he said carefully. “Has suffered much in short time, perhaps this new path has not sunk in yet, give it time, perhaps not be so...” he wanted to say so Agron but was unsure how to stop his lovers truest nature.

“Perhaps just be patient” he said finally. “I do not believe that Spartacus would harm innocent life of child” he said confidently. He was unsure of much but he held belief in that.

“She will see that too and then all will be forgotten”

Agron looked at him then smile taking form on face. It was so gentle it made Nasir’s knees go weak.

“You always have wise counsel to bring when darkest thoughts threaten”

Nasir very much doubted that but he smiled nonetheless as praise washed over him like warm balm.

“Besides” he said finally unable to resist. “If you cannot fix problem perhaps you should ask Adolhan considering he follows daughter around like lost dog begging for kind word and pat on head”

Agron pulled a face at that and Nasir had to bit his lip to keep laughter from escaping.

“I have just ate” Agron pointed out. Nasir shrugged again unable to keep smile of his face.

“You cannot help but notice the way he looks at her.” he pointed out.

Agron gripped his sword tighter. “He is more my age than hers.” he growled.

Nasir personally did not think that that would stop Adeline but declined to comment on that. He also wondered if he was closer to Adeline’s age than Agron’s but again after a pause decided to keep that to himself as well.

There was no need to cut of his own desires.

They stared at each other and then suddenly Agron had him against the wall, mouth on his and hands running down his stomach.

The last thing Nasir thought as a blushing Mira caught them groping each other like they had been apart for years was that if this was the thanks he got for giving advice he should give it more often.

 

 

 

 

 

Adeline had just finished meal. She had no interest in going back to her corner of temple or seeing her father for the time and either way from the way Naevia had winked at her and told her (and Spartacus) that Mira had been kind enough to take over guarding roman woman she did not think she wanted to find them. She liked Nasir and usually liking her father’s lovers in days gone by ended when she saw their cocks in the light of day.

So she sat on the corner of temple steps wrapped in loose blanket she had found turning over sword that her father had managed to find for her trying to gain a grip where she felt she could be comfortable. It was not working. She had tried the bow this afternoon and while she preferred that she knew that it would do her no good when she was in battle, the bow would cost her much needed time despite Mira’s words.

“You do not find it to your liking?” came a deep voice to her side and she stared up at the dark skinned man who had instructed freed slaves in the way of fighting this very day. He had a ribbon of scars adoring both chest and back and had most formidable appearance. But she was surprised to see that smile was kind.

“No” she said truthfully.

He nodded and then reached into small pouch he had clutched in hand. Inside were too small daggers much like the ones Saxa was practicing with.

“Perhaps you might find these to your liking, they are smaller than sword but can still be used with deadly purpose”

Adeline held them in hand and already the weight felt lighter.

“Gratitude” she said standing up but the man held up his hand to stem flow of words.

“You owe thanks to Adolhan. He broached subject with me as he knew I had spare steel many of your kind do not like to wield”

Adeline stared at him for a long second and then nodded. Perhaps it was too dark for man to notice blush upon cheek. Fuck the gods she hoped so.

There was movement near entrance and Adeline watched as Celt that had brought roman woman to temple came forwards. He was, Adeline could see incredibly blessed with looks and she felt hot just standing near him. As Saxa had said in hours previously it was no surprise most people thought Gannicus a god when they saw man up close. The champion part she was still unsure about having never seen man fight.

“I would have words” he said to the man whose name she still did not know.

“I would have none” he hissed back. Both were either pretending that Adeline was part of wall or had not noticed her when eyes had clapped upon the other.

Just as she was wondering if it was best to make escape Spartacus appeared looking furious but resolute. Her father and the fucking Gaul came with him and she noticed that neither of them seemed happy with plan that their leader must have thought up.

As Spartacus explained it she had to agree with the look on father’s face. It seemed plan had been formed with half a brain and a fevered one at that.

Her father of course volunteered for mad scheme, and Adeline noticed that he did not look at her once. The Gaul volunteered as soon as words had left father’s mouth she noticed with amusement and surprisingly enough (if look upon Spartacus’s face was enough to understand) Gannicus as well.

The dark skinned man she learned was called Oenomaus.

But she thought as she saw them prepared to leave. If they gained weapons then perhaps Spartacus who seemed honourable to her, would let the woman go. In truth she did not care for the roman bitch but for the babe that did not deserve to die.

She could not understand why holding such thought made people angry.

Her father shot her look as he was preparing to go and Adeline realised that he was walking into danger again.

 _“You know”_ she said coming over to where he was sharpening sword and slipping into their tongue without question.

_“No matter how much you annoyed me I was always worried when you left”_

He shot her a grin and Adeline took that to mean that they were putting harsh words behind them.

 _“And I you”_ he said fondly. _“I would not have us part on harsh words. Sometimes...”_ he heaved a great sigh. _“I forget how old you are, sometimes all I see is the little girl that used to make flower crowns and not the fierce little warrior that stands before me carrying her own thoughts and fighting for the right to have them.”_ He grinned once. It was such an uncharacteristically sweet moment that Adeline had to blink back tears. Instead she showed him the two daggers she had been given.

 _“Better than sword”_ she said finally. Her father snorted.

 _“Better than bow at least, I think Uncle Duro would have had fit in the afterlife if you went into battle with nothing but a bow and fucking arrows”_ he said finally. Adeline grinned because that was probably the truth.

 _“I will await your return”_ she said finally. Her father perhaps understanding nerves wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close to side his lips pressing kiss into hair that was still streaked with mud and dust.

 _“I will return little warrior”_ he said quietly. _“I will slay all that try and keep us apart again”_

Whatever Adeline would say next was interrupted by fucking Gaul who looked irritable at goodbyes. Adeline scowled in his direction but he appeared not to take notice.

Adeline was aware that there was presence beside her. It was Nasir. She pointedly struck up hurried conversation with Saxa about her new daggers and did not look around until Spartacus had set off.

There were somethings that she did not want to see.

Not yet anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

How long they were gone Adeline was not sure but she had found herself at entrance to tunnel staring at it. It looked very dark and foreboding. It reminded her of slave ship, there was no light and no promise of what lay on other side and it made her stomach turn. If she prayed to any Gods she would pray that she would never find herself in there.

 _“Do not worry”_ came voice that she knew to be Adolhan’s.

_“I am sure Spartacus would not see us through tunnel unless it becomes a matter of survival”_

_“It reminds me of slave ship”_ Adeline confessed still staring at dark hole.

Adolhan came closer so that he was stood behind her. Adeline was aware that if she was to turn around they would be close to kissing.

Perhaps that was why she did not.

 _“I am sure someone would protect you again from darkened space.”_ Came whisper. Adeline had to bite her lip to stop grin. She had never been desired in homeland, oh she had fucked a man, they had been a tribe at war but she could not really remember enjoying the experience. Privately she knew that if she had been captured she would probably have been raped by Roman soldiers. When capture had inevitably come she had not but she knew that was because Saxa had been like fucking shadow and had scared everyone, even the fucking Roman Army.

But still, desire was not something she was use to feeling.

 _“Perhaps”_ she said turning then so that she could stare at him. He really did have the most beautiful brown eyes.

They were inches apart and Adeline watched as Adolhan stared at her with lust carved on every inch of his face. His hand was near her hip and she knew that if he asked for her to drop dress she would not say no.

They were interrupted by shouts and she pulled away to see movement at the outside of temple. She pushed past Adolhan who blinked and then seemed to realise that danger could soon be upon them.

It turned out to be Spartacus, he was covered in blood. Crixus was shouting, Mira was still clutching bow in tight hands but Adeline could see father at the side looking furious, but alive.

 _“You survived”_ she said.

“No weapons” he spat back in common tongue. “Fucking Glaber. Even when wife and unborn child are held to ransom, he forfeits on promises believed to be kept”

“He did not care about babe?” she was so shocked she slid back into common tongue.

Her father shook head. Adeline stared in disbelief.

What kind of fucking man was this? To care so little about something that had done no wrong?

“Adeline” came voice and she turned to see Oenomaus with expression of deep disgust. “Gannicus is bleeding from back, would you see wound clean?”

“I do not need assistance” Gannicus said looking furious.

“You will get none from her” her father said fury in voice. Adeline watched with annoyance building.

“I know what happens to the young woman that you claim take care of your needs. Gaul’s were bad enough”

Gannicus stared for second and then his expression darkened.

“You lumbering oaf” he said hotly.

“Enough” Oenomaus broke discussion that was rapidly becoming heated with each passing moment.

“You” he pointed at Gannicus “Are bleeding from wound. I will not have you die and martyr self so that you can pay back a debt I have no interest in seeing repaid. I will not have you die thinking that going in my place means anything”

Gannicus looked like he had been struck with sword. Adeline prayed for the Gods that she did not hold much belief in to open a big hole that she could jump in and forever disappear. How had these men struck fear into the heart of the republic and yet still bicker like errant children was beyond her imagining.

Her father growled once. “Touch Adeline and you will lose fucking arm” he hissed and then he stalked up temple steps presumably to find Nasir. Oenomaus followed and Adeline after a pause went in search of water and clean rag.

She found Gannicus sat on steps. Gently she moved hair out of way to see wound. It was a horrible deep cut across back and though blood had stopped.

“It seems that gesture did not chance Spartacus’s chosen path” she said quietly dabbing at wound.

Gannicus snorted. “Nothing seems to stop that fucking man” he said with dark tone. “He will lead you all to your death” he said as afterthought.

Adeline nodded. “But is it not a better way to die, to be free instead of slave?”

Gannicus paused. “You may have point, perhaps you are not as stupid as your oaf of a father”

Now it was Adeline’s turn to snort.

She dipped cloth back in water and then ran it across cut again trying to cleanse it of dirt and stone.

“Will he let her go?” she asked. He did not ask her who, he knew.

“I do not know” he said simply. “Spartacus is not a man like I have seen before. Babe must have stayed hand”

“Good” she said without thinking.

Gannicus turned to stare at her.

“You are too soft for this world girl” he said suddenly “Do you think Rome would care if a slave’s babe was killed in womb”

“No” Adeline said without hesitation. “But we do not have to be as cruel, if not are we just not Roman’s? Perhaps Spartacus sees another, bigger world than you do”

Gannicus stared at her.

“Women” he said finally. Adeline laughed once.

“Ignore my father” she said finally cleaning last of dirt of back. “I often do”

He laughed then and Adeline laughed with him.

“I fear” he said his eyes sparkling. “You are too young for me”

It was said with a gentleness she had not expected and then as he turned around he said.

“Perhaps the man staring at you like last meal would be more pleasing”

She turned to see Adolhan staring at her eyebrows joined together, he saw her and then before she could do anything but smile at him hurriedly stuck up conversation with Lugo.

“Men” she said finally finishing cleaning the wound.

Gannicus responded to this by laughing again.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Adeline learned that Spartacus had let the roman bitch leave her babe intact. They were safe for now but she knew that they would not be for much longer so she awoke with purpose and moved to take position to train under watchful eye of the fucking Gaul.

“I am glad” she said quietly when passing Spartacus in passage. “That you left babe alive, I feared what you would do”

He turned to look at her then and she thought perhaps she had pressed to far as to question him but instead he smiled.

“I am not a roman, I was a free man once with a wife who would not have forgiven me”

Adeline blinked, she was unsure what was taking place here but she knew that she was gaining insight into their leader which few had ever done and she was glad for it.

“Your wife would have been proud I think of difficult decision”

Spartacus gave her another smile and a pat on the shoulder. It left her feeling warm his approval.

“Do try” he said quietly “To see father upon arse during training, I fear we all need good laugh”

Adeline giggled. “I will try”

“Good” Spartacus said smile more genuine now they had moved onto happier topics of conversation.

“That is all a free man or woman can do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is adored.


	4. Flirtation and Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Adeline finally settles into her new life, Spartacus in an effort to join the rebellions in unity provides much needed distraction...until it all falls to ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter, I want to thank you all for your comments and kudos, It means a lot. 
> 
> As I keep saying this style of writing is unfamiliar to me and spelling and grammar are not my strong suits so please keep that in mind and I apologise for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> This chapter does have some sexual content as well as a moment of claustrophobia so if that triggers anyone feel free to skip that paragraph. 
> 
> I also believe it took five days for Ilithyia to return home on foot so this chapter does have a small time jump. 
> 
> And as always, italics are Agron's German tongue, regular speech normal language.   
> This is the longest chapter I have ever written so enjoy.

It was five more days before Spartacus put them to test. Five days since had let the Roman woman go in the middle of the woods far from Camp in order to find her own way back child safe in womb. Five days since Adeline had started her training with two weapons instead of one and she found that while they were lighter to use it was more work to use two instead of the one.

Oenomaus had instructed her to pair against Saxa for morning’s sparring and then against someone with sword for noon’s training. Saxa was also using two small daggers and while she was still struggling to deflect all blows from singular steal she found on the fourth day that she could overpower Saxa and finally knocked her arse to the floor with what would have been killing blow.

Hand to hand combat she was improving. That she knew from days long gone but it was nice to learn new skills which they did under the fucking Gaul. Adeline was loath to admit it, especially in father’s presence but he was actually a good teacher. He was patient with lack of skill presented in some cases though she suspected that might have been because Naevia was there.

At night she practised again with bow and much to her delight (and her father’s dismay) she found that the easiest of all weapons even if it was impractical for long march towards conflict and close coming combat.

However she suspected mood was cheered by the fact that due to all this training she would tumble down on the floor wrapped in blankets and small fur they had gained from passing cart filled with capes and blankets they had set upon and would fall straight into the blissful dreams of slumber. She did not have time to flirt or laugh or even dream of touch of another.

And dreams she realised were also robbed of remembrance of dank slave ship. Another thing she attributed to new found sense of freedom. This she came to realise was different from old freedom, there had been rules in tribe that needed to be followed. Under Spartacus they made their own decisions and she was relishing the chance to do so.

During busy hours she had very little time to converse (flirt as Nasir would put it but what did he know?) with Adolhan or anyone else. Instead she found herself sleeping and eating better than she would have thought given what they all knew was coming.

Spartacus unknowingly put them to test one night when the moon was rising and her father was long suffering because Nasir was on guard duty with Lugo. Adeline for the most part ignored it all instead falling into sleep with relative ease.

It was not until something or rather someone kicked her in ribs that she awoke to shouts and screams and three Roman’s clad in uniform fighting off everyone that was encircling them.

A part of Adeline’s brain wondered why there were only three of them and not more to send her to the afterlife but the other part of her grabbed daggers from under pillow and made move to strike just as Saxa came barrelling past her carrying torch.

And the first Roman took his helmet off in response revealing his face to be...Spartacus.

There were cries of confusion but Adeline was so tired and cold and her back ached from where she had been thrown on arse the day before that she did not understand why this was a test and they had failed. All she wanted to do was to keep living in this limbo like state they had all adopted. Half living in fear, half not. It was not perfect but it was better than any alternative.

Spartacus ordered them all to break for morning meal and to start training and Adeline realised that she was not the only one who seemed to dispute this order. She reached for twine she had been given from Mira and began plating hair into long plat. She did it in way she had seen others do so that the plat was inward weaving. It took time but for the most part held and she was glad for something to do with her otherwise lank hair before she reached table where food was being shared.

There supplies were high but lowering with every hungry mouth they had to feed. There was bread and cheese and a little meat as well as water and Adeline took her bowl and then sat at the edge of steps as rebels all around congregated voices gaining volume as they all began debating and placing blame on the other for the failure of the test that their leader had placed before them.

Adeline ignored most of the mutterings instead choosing to focus on her small breakfast. Nasir and Lugo were arguing about who was responsible for failed watch and her father was standing silent shadow behind his boy.

 _“Your father defends boy with passion”_ came a voice to her left and she turned to see Adolhan gazing down at her. Swallowing down her mouthful of bread she stared at him and then back to the crowd surrounding their leader and their own misshapen tribe.

She shrugged. She was unsure of what words would ring true in this instance. She knew little still of Nasir and his intentions and she while she was warming to him rapidly she was still cautious of what she said. Father and she were still on unsure footing...or so it felt like to her.

 _“Apologises I did not mean to offend”_ there was something in his tone that was teasing and Adeline was too tired to be of good temper towards him. whatever dance she and Adolhan were playing she was too tired and too nervous and too annoyed with self for failing to understand what was taking place this morning for teasing to take desired effect.

She wanted to know what was going to happen to her.

She wanted to know if she would survive.

She wanted, she thought with a wry smile, to know everything she could.

 _“What do you want from me?”_ she asked finally standing up so that they were on equal footing. Adolhan stared at her for long time before he tried to find answer. Adeline however was too quick for him.

 _“Do you want to fuck me?”_ she asked her tone still the same.

Even she could not help but take great delight in the stunned expression on Adolhan’s face coveted with that hint of desire she was so unused to seeing and yet felt the same pooling in her own stomach.

 _“You won’t be the first”_ she said shaking her head at his rather shocked expression, really this was too fun. She leaned closer so that she could all but be his shadow and she noticed how his eyes darkened, how his hand came up and found her rib cage clutching to it before he could stop himself. She could feel the pad of his thumb just under her breast and Gods knew that if he wanted to take her now then he could.

 _“Apologises for short temper”_ she said as she gazed into face. He was growing some sort of beard she realised. It really did nothing to damper attractiveness.

 _“Oh I do not mind that”_ he said seriously. He leaned forwards so that she almost had to read lips to understand the words falling from them.

_“I do not mind anything, I find I want you in everything”_

This was a higher art of flirtation that Adeline was unaware of. This game she did not know how to play.

Whatever musings her fevered brain were imagining were interrupted and she was rudely brought back from heights unimagined before by (and really did it always have to be him) her father who was looking half furious, half horrified. Had mortification not taken over her she would have found expression rather amusing.

“Remove fucking hand” he hissed and Adolhan after a beat removed hand. Adeline found her body ached with its absence. This she was beginning to think might be stronger than desire.

Shit.

Her father stared at Adolhan for a second and then Adolhan turned quite ignoring her father and then dipped his head as if to acknowledge her once more before he disappeared.

“Preening little shit” was all her father could say. Adeline ignored him.

“Do not be cruel to him” was all she found she could say.

“Me?” her father asked indignation lacing his tone. Adeline found herself looking at him then and she knew it was with hard eyes. She was unsure of what point she was making but she was sure of this and as Spartacus had often said, if a man or woman expressed a desire then they should be free to express those desires as they saw fit.

“I am not cruel to Nasir” she pointed out.

“You are but a girl...you are my little girl...and I don’t like men such as he fawning over you”

Adeline shrugged. “He is not the first nor is the last. You cannot be blamed for me gaining looks from my mother rather than you”

“Minx” came the reply and Adeline snorted her laugh down least she start and never stop.

Her father seemed to be struggling with words. It was an uncommon thing she had to admit and she found herself worried rather than amused. If this had been father’s reaction to news unheard of she wondered what it was.

“I am leaving to go on errand for Spartacus and will be back shortly” he said finally.

Adeline nodded finding thrill in stomach at thought. Of course she wished father no harm on this journey he was undertaking for their illustrious leader but she was rather pleased by independence that came with it. Desire once again curled in her stomach as she thought of Adolhan and his stubble gracing her inner thighs.

Shit.

“I wish you no harm then” she said and allowed herself to be pulled into hug.

“Ah little warrior, It is not me I worry about.”

She smirked. “Like you said father” she said sweetly. “I am woman now”

Her Father could not help but laugh at that even though it was half hearted.

“I am glad that your cheek has not taken hit during cruelty by Roman hands, though am I amazed to find self confessing to that”

Adeline laughed and she couldn’t help but notice Adolhan watching her from where he had taken perch sharpening sword.

“It could be a worse situation” she said finally. “I could have taken fancy to a Gaul”

“Fuck” her Father replied mock shuddering in horror at the thought and Adeline could not stop another peal of laughter escaping her at his reaction.

“Agron” it was Spartacus and although Adeline could see amusement in his eyes for a second it was quickly preoccupied by another emotion that she could not name. Perhaps...Jealously? She was unsure because her father nodded his expression becoming serious and...Dare she think it...a little bit wicked? She smiled once as he turned and left following three more of the rebels down the stone path outwards towards the forest they were surrounded by.

 _“And here I thought I would never get chance to finish conversation”_ said the voice in her ear and she turned around to see Adolhan standing behind her his eyes alight again with that look that she could not put a name too but what she suspected was something stronger than desire.

 _“And here I was just warned against men like you...men trying to steal my virtue”_ Adeline teased back.

Adolhan laughed and the laugh was rich and dark and Adeline longed to hear it again.

_“I thought you did not have any virtue?”_

Adeline shrugged.

 _“Tell me”_ Adolhan said his voice dropping an octave.

 _“Did the first man you had teach you about desire? Did he teach you what it is to be loved and held and what it is to be longed for? Did he treat you with any kind of common respect or did he just want to pry open thighs before anyone else did. Because...”_ and here his eyes darkened even more and his tone took on such a low tone that Adeline could not control her shivering.

_“Because if not then he was a fool and he is deserved to walk among fools in the afterlife. Because you Adeline are worth the time and respect for any man of worth to show each day how much he loves you, how much he longs to hold you in his arms and how much your suffering hurts him. Even if that desire comes from first glance”_

It was a declaration of everything Adeline had admitted only to herself that she had wanted to hear. But still, even though she was on unsure footing, unsure of this new situation she found herself in still she was sure of her feelings. That being said, one did not have to let the man have all the control in this high form of flirtation and declaration did they?

 _“Perhaps I do deserve all that, perhaps I deserve more that is not for me to say. My path has been chosen”_ she gave a forlorn sigh and forced face to betray no emotion. She caught Gannicus giving her look full of irritation as he was attempting to train Saxa alone and sent him look that told him she was not far behind.

_“It is a shame that no man has yet expressed desire to hold and touch me and show me what it is to be loved by a decent man”_

Adolhan frowned _“Apologies I thought I had...”_ he began but Adeline’s composure was already slipping and he caught sight of it. She dropped him a mock bow much like the one he had given her earlier and without thinking pressed lips against cheek. It was hot and covered in stubble that was thick and growing fast and was soft to the touch. Adolhan stared at her and then Adeline grinned and turned away to assist Gannicus with Saxa. She turned around once to see Adolhan staring at her an expression of fury on his face and a curse upon his lips at being so easily caught and felt that thrill in stomach that came when a woman knew she had a handsome man mad with lust (and perhaps more) for her.

 

 

 

 

 

Majority of day was spent helping Saxa (and by that definition helping herself) with defence blows to the head and torso that would prevent untimely death. Gannicus was perhaps uniquely qualified to help in this because he was the only warrior with exception to Spartacus that had fought upon the sands with two weapons instead of the one. It would have been more instructive had Adeline not suspected that Saxa spent entire time making eyes at Gannicus who was not immune to her charms.

Adeline liked Saxa but there was still something about the way she looked at Gannicus that made Adeline want to advert eyes least she gaze upon something obscene and...Well...disturbing.

They were broken up for midday meal during which Adeline carefully did not look in Adolhan’s direction, she knew he was watching her however because his eyes were burning into her back even though he sat with Lugo and Nemetes as well as other members of misshapen tribe that had been loaded onto slave ship so many months ago.

Gannicus went to sit upon wall and Adeline followed desperate to be away from prying eyes and in need of something to see that was not rock and stone of temple.

She was just wondering if it would be wrong to get blanket and try and regain sleep that had been lost when she had been woken up this very morning when Gannicus stiffened and on the top of the wall at some distance Nasir leaned over the edge of wall to follow gaze.

“Wagon approaches” Gannicus shouted at the same time that Nasir cried out. “Agron leads it”

Adeline looked closely and saw that they were right. Agron, her father was leading it. It seemed to be a wagon filled of what looked to her like food and wine but she was not sure. There were cloaks on top of it as well to cover cargo from less friendly eye.

Crixus crashed into her as he peered over the wall shouting instructions to Spartacus who answered back calmly. Adeline scowled as she was pushed to the side and turned to climb off wall, onto wooden beams and then down to ground in order to greet father.

“Now” he said uncovering cart so that they could see the wine and the meat and the bread and cheese and the great ropes of olives and vegetables that had obviously been grown in some poor shit’s garden. “We have both wine and food.”

There was a cheer that Adeline could not help but join in with. Their supplies had been running low and it was nice she found not to worry about such things. They ate hungry. Meat and bread and cheese and wine so much there was enough for more than one jug for each rebel in encampment.

Drink had never been something she had taken much liberty in. She had been two young to enjoy it when she was a child and then her homeland and tribe after tribe had been constantly struggling against war, there had been no time for drink or at least not for her.

So three cups in she was beginning to feel the effect.

Spartacus had offered contest and Nasir, Lugo, Nemetes and Donar had been up first the four of them acting in pairs. Lugo had forced Donar to concede but Nasir had lost to Nemetes but with a thin line separating the winner from the loser.

Saxa and Mira were sparring now against a man called Togas and a woman whose name she did not know. This was proving a difficult match to follow as Saxa and Mira were sparring in a way that made her envious.

She finished cup and turned back to jug just as Spartacus prompted new contest. This one would be between Crixus who would be reliant on her...Father.

Adeline choked on wine at that and turned to stare at leader in disbelief.

It got worse. They would be sparring against Gannicus and Oenomaus who still for reasons unknown seemed to hate the Celt. There were many ways in which this fever born plan could go wrong and judging by worried look on Naevia’s face she was not the only one that questioned Spartacus’s decision.

Still she found she could not help but cheer along with the rest of rebels. Her father managed two good hits on Gannicus before the man easily bested him and Crixus much the same. She offered jug to Nasir and Naevia who each took cup and poured herself another one laughing at Father’s defeat. She felt happier than she had done so in a long time and she felt reawakened by the laugher surrounding her after so many days of long faces and worried whispers about the probability of incoming Roman advance and the blood and death that would follow.

There was a second were Spartacus looked around to choose his next pair and Adeline took that moment to put down her cup. Her Father and Nasir she noticed looking around to gauge whether or not absence would be noted, were against the wall in what she could only imagine (there were half hidden) was heated, passionate embrace. Preferring to not see any more that would make stomach turn she was sure despite being filled for the first time in months, comfortably, she passed cup of to Caella and turned to head back into shelter of temper, if anyone asked it was for shade but nobody did.

She did not have to wait for long however. For a second she stood there in shade of cellar pretending for privacy’s sake and Naevia’s own healing she could not hear sounds of their coupling from above. Truly she was happy for Naevia for the happiness she had gleaned from simply having Crixus by her side. It nearly made all Gaul put them through worth it.

Nearly.

She turned to see Adolhan staring in doorway.

“Your father is preoccupied with Syrian” was all he said, common tongue taking hold, it was stilted more so than hers and Adeline grinned wondering how long it would take.

“Night grows dark” was all she said hoping he would take thinly veiled hint that it he wanted consent from her now was the moment to realise it in it’s full weight.

As it turned out it did not take long for Adolhan to realise that they were alone and in relative privacy for he all but strode across the room in two strides cupped his hand around Adeline’s jaw with a bruising grip and then pressed his lips against her in one seemed like the most desperate kiss she had ever experienced.

Within seconds Adeline was kissing him back her mouth hot and hungry against his and her tongue curling around his. It was the kiss that she had heard about when she listened in on conversations where other woman would gossip about who had done what with who. It was the kiss that most women she had known had dreamed about. Passion and heat overtaking all rational desires.

He pulled his mouth of hers so that she could breathe but Adeline was two steps ahead of him in a game she was unsure of playing but yet knew what the ending would be.

And she found her stomach was filled with desire, hot and burning, it seemed to seep into her very blood and made her feel reawakened in such a way she had never felt before. She could now understand why her father was so loyal to Nasir even in the short time that she had known him, if Nasir made him feel like this was it any wonder?

Adeline wrapped both her legs around his hips her legs crossing at his back her shoes clasping together her hands finding the dark curls of his hair and winding them around her fingers pulling at them lightly. Adolhan liked that as his mouth found hers again and he pushed her against wall so that her back had some purpose. She felt his hand skim to the top of her thigh and she dropped her other leg so he could trail his fingers up the soft skin of her inner leg desperate for probing fingers to reach where she so desperately wanted them to.

 _“I have wanted to see you like this since I first gazed at you in hold of that fucking ship”_ he breathed and Adeline would have said something of the same words but she could not find breath, his mouth was on her neck now, his teeth finding spot in which to leave mark that she was his and Adeline could not find words to say how much she wanted that to hold truth.

However what she would have said, or done was interrupted by a shout from above, it was a cry of fear and unnerved them both. Adolhan dropped her down to floor his hands still on waist and her dress riding up with it so his hand was curving towards her arse. These facts however were ignored by the screaming and banging that was taking place above them.

 _“Another time perhaps?”_ Adolhan said his face still mused in confusion, a hint of desire still etched on his face.

 _“Perhaps when Romans are not almost upon us”_ came a snarl from the doorway.

Adeline jumped as if burned, standing there at the doorway sword clutched in hand and fury adorning every inch of his face. He pointed hilt at Adolhan and Adeline realised he was still clutching her arse and her mouth was bruised by his kisses.

She thanked the Gods that they had been interrupted before they had taken fleeting, burning desire any further.

 _“If”_ he said in a voice of fury, Adeline had only ever heard once and never before directed at her but he was gazing at Adolhan was staring back with head held high and gaze not wavering for a second, _“If Spartacus did not need every available man and woman I would challenge you to a contest...or just run you through where you stand you shit”_

 _“Father all touch was invited”_ Adeline began but her Father pulled face acute to horror and she closed her mouth least he go through with promise of blood.

_“Get your weapons and get ready for instruction, Adeline take bow as well, Mira will need support from all who are skilled with arrows as well as Spartacus needing all steel”_

And with that he turned and left them both standing there.

“Fuck” Adolhan breathed once.

Adeline would have grinned but situation was weighing on mind.

“I will see you after battle” she said though she knew no promise would ever hold truth in uncertain times such as these. Adolhan flashed her a grin and kissed her once soft and light as feather. It was a promise she realised of something more. It was all she would get given the circumstances and she knew, because she was a child of war who remembered her father kissing her once and promising to return victorious and never did, that it would have to be enough, even though it never was.

It never was.

 

 

 

 

 

She grabbed her bow made of thick wood and loose strings and daggers on the way to where Mira was standing. They were to provide cover while Crixus, her father, and other gladiators were to provide distraction so that Spartacus and Gannicus could capture the Roman leader Glaber and bring him to temple in order she supposed to gain weapons that were much needed.

Following Mira she saw the clutch of Roman’s ahead, when Mira fired her first arrow they all did and Adeline fancied that she could see it hit the first soldier. They fired more and more until the first line were down and the gladiators charged to see more deserving blood spilled upon the ground.

However they were quickly over run. Crixus ordered them to retreat back to temple and they did Adeline among them, Mira behind them shooting arrows as she ran with a skill that even the Gods would envy.

Mira was climbing steps however to rooftop, to where hole was still in roof. She waited and shot when she deemed necessary and Adeline followed her, they circled Roman’s with arrows and that allowed their warriors, her father in the lead to take them down with great skill. Adeline could see Adolhan slashing two that came near him and forcing another to fall of steps before he could force sword in belly.

Spartacus arrived then and Mira let out a small hiss as she held up her hand so that the flow of arrows could be stopped. Silently she dropped onto wall and then wood and Adeline followed only wincing once at the jarring sensation. She hooked bow around her shoulder so that string was bumbling against back and moved to stand in the corner of temple near steps her hand reaching for daggers.

The speech Spartacus was giving was moving at a speed that Adeline could not yet confidently follow but she gathered that the man Spartacus had captured was not Glaber. She looked down, she imagined hands to be shaking, and she had never been in battle before, she had heard stories and had seen people suffering from the aftershocks of conflict but she was surprised to see that her hands were perfectly steady.

Suddenly, without warning there was a roar. Screams rose piercing the night with terror and Adeline looked up to see what looked like a great ball of flames shower the night before crashing down among them.

What happened next Adeline did not recall, she did not recall anything but panic and a desire to hide somewhere far away where she could be protected and safe no matter what. The Roman commander was dead, people were dying alongside him and all she could hear and see where people screaming and panicking. Saxa half fell into her and she fell back banging her head against temple steps and going dizzy with the pain of it.

She could hear ringing in her ears but her vision was obscured by blurriness that she could not see for a second. She thought she heard someone shouting something that sounded like a retreat but she could not understand or hear or even think to know what to do. She just lay there staring at the sky fire mingling in with the stars.

_“Adeline!”_

She knew that voice, she struggled to listen to it but she knew it as her father’s voice and with what felt like the weight of the world forcing her down, she turned head to stare at him.

Fear was etched on his face underneath the blood. It was a stark contrast between how he had stared at her before when he had found her in cellar. It seemed days since that had happened not mere minutes.

Her father dragged her up, wrapping one arm around her and forcing her up steps. Her feet moved without Adeline seeing where they were going and she realised that she was at the cellar entrance to the tunnel. Clearing mind of all distractions she focused on the dark hole. She did not favour this course of action even though it was the only one that she could see them surviving. It reminded her too much of being put on ship and never seeing light for months again. She swallowed.

There was a crashing sound and she turned to see Adolhan coming round the corner sword clutched in hand and the blade damp and hot with fresh blood.

“Spartacus is coming. We must flee” he said as Nasir shooting her another pleading look climbed through hole and into darkness along with a snarling Saxa, she supposed that his help would be needing to calm snarling woman down. Naevia nodded once making way for Gannicus who was helping a bleeding Oenomaus. There was sounds of another crash and then Adolhan perhaps remembering a conversation long gone where she had balked at the very idea of going so far deep underground stared at her as breath left her body and she struggled to regain it. Sky and the warmth of the sun had been a treasured memory during dark times, one that she was not eager to repeat.

There as a crashing thudding noise and Adeline turned to see Crixus all but knock her sideways as he pulled Naevia towards hole. Her father was looking towards Adolhan to her and she shot him a pleading look. She did not want to admit that she feared the darkness and the enclosed spaces of tunnel but he seemed to understand.

“We need to go” he said gently. He shot Adolhan a look that was somehow not filled with loathing.

_“Get in there and clear path, take her I will follow with Spartacus”_

Adolhan nodded. “Come” he said gently and he linked their fingers together climbing in hole and forcing Adeline in after him.

 _“I will see you through this”_ he said his voice firm so firm that Adeline could not help but believe him. The tunnel seemed to last for eternity and there was no way to turn back not when she could hear father behind her and Spartacus behind him.

There was a second where she wanted to stop but Adolhan forced her to follow him and Adeline closed eyes to focus on the feel of fingers in hers until they were gone.

She was about to panic, feeling that desperate feeling of helplessness overwhelm her for a second before an arm shot downwards and pulled her upwards. She all but fell out and into the warmth of Adolhan’s chest.

 _“It’s over”_ he whispered gently his lips inches away from her hair. _“You did it”_

Adeline did not feel like she had achieved much but there was a thud behind her and she turned to see her father and Spartacus emerge from tunnel the latter racing to front of makeshift army in order to gain some control. Adeline turned to her father trying to keep the terror of her face at what had felt like walls closing in on her and no promise to see light of day again. She did not do task well because there was an understanding and softness in gaze that contrasted greatly with blood covering it.

“You did me proud little warrior” he said gently. “But now we must go”

Adeline nodded but she did not let go of Adolhan’s hand as they caught up with rebellion. Suddenly they were being pushed back as Spartacus and Crixus came into view both looking like hand had been forced in direction they did not like.

“We must take flight to mountain path” Spartacus said to her father whose eyes widened at the words.

“We will be trapped” he said even as Adeline forced her legs to move in the direction that their leader said would offer them a reprieve. She was gratified to see he do the same as rebellion followed the shouts and jeers of Roman’s in their ears as they fled.

They had been caught unawares and it was now their doom they were being herded to.

Adeline took her father’s hand and climbed up on path. Fortunately she had proved herself good walker and climber and was able to make steep climb with little difficulty. The wind increased as they got higher and she found that fresh air was good for the shaking in her limbs that had occurred as she had been suspended in the darkness of the tunnel.

 

 

 

 

 

They all but collapsed upon finding flat rock to rest and Adeline was unashamed to say that she was among them. The shock of what had just happened was starting to sink in and she found that she was shivering somewhat as darkness around them seemed to stretch on for miles. But there was stars she noticed and there was no wall above her head and on all sides of her and she was not complaining for that gift given.

Saxa took seat next to her flashing her a grin.

 _“Like days upon ship”_ she said grimly. _“I protect you sister”_

Adeline managed a small smile in response. She feared what voice would betray if she allowed herself to speak so she linked her fingers with Saxa who smiled back understanding unspoken words of gratitude.

 _“Gratitude”_ she said finally.

 _“Adeline”_ she turned to see Father. Saxa moved to help another girl from rebellions who it seemed had lost nerve to fear allowing them privacy. Adeline was glad that he sat down next to her for she did not think that legs would work right now.

 _“You are bleeding”_ he said gently but fear was still in voice. Adeline managed small smile.

 _“I am well”_ she lied. She caught Father’s expression and knew she had been found out. She rolled her eyes and managed small smile in return to ease all nerves the two of them seemed to be sharing in moment.

When she spoke it was with bitter truth

_“I am not hurt through mark on skin, just...tunnel reminded me of times on slave ship where I could not see sun and I forgot for a time how to collect breath into starved lungs. Had Adolhan not been there I fear I would have not been able to finish climb and would have foolishly brought about death of you and Spartacus”_

Her father shook his head at that.

_“Hush little warrior you have done nothing to cause regret or harm. You have suffered a suffering I had thought to give life to prevent, you reacted well in circumstances I had not foreseen, and error caused was by my hand for failing to recognise suffering”_

Adeline doubted any of that was true but she was tired and still shaking somewhat so when Father wrapped cloak around her shoulders she did not protest nor did he say anything when she lay her head on his shoulder. Nasir was in conference with Mira and Naevia discussing supplies by look of what was at their feet and Adolhan was busy with a small boy not perhaps older then thirteen, a freed house slave that was still stabbing rock with sword as if it was Roman flesh still not seeing that they were in a safe place for a time. He did not look at her and she turned gaze away. There was much to sort out this night, her traitorous feelings, the plan of attack to regain much needed ground and her place in this rebellion.

But tonight perhaps was not the time to discuss such matters. It seemed remarkable to her that just an hour ago she was kissing Adolhan that just this morning they were drinking and watching contest. That it seemed they had all the time in the world to plan their futures and all that came with them. Now it seemed like story from another life, someone else’s life.

Tonight the rebellion, Adeline and her father among its members, the very same that had taken down arena and villa upon villa sat on top of mountain and tried to regain purpose as the future before them seemed to promise only blood and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully update as soon as I can 
> 
> Feedback is adored.


	5. In The Shadow of Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline and other members of rebellion fight back against all odds to defeat Glaber and to forever stain the ground with vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, another chapter, this is the last of the Vengeance series but the next chapter will be a filler between Vengeance and War of the Damned covering the liberation of the mines, the army that Spartacus had in the first battle and more development between Adolhan, Adeline and of course more Agron/Adeline father daughter moments. 
> 
> I was asked a question about ages so here is my best estimate-I would place Agron around 35ish just based on the age I have in my head-it might be wrong but I would guess that Spartacus and Crixus are roughly the same age as well just based on looking at them and the ages of the actors. Nasir I would place around 29ish only because I read somewhere there was an age gap between them but again this is just a guess. Adeline is sixteen which would place Agron about 21 when he had her and a relatively 'young warrior' and Adolhan is about 22 so a bit of an age gap between them-enough at any rate to make Daddy Agron worry. 
> 
> As always this has no historical value-this is entirely based on the television series so any accuracies I apologise. 
> 
> Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. 
> 
> As always spelling and grammar might have some mistakes I am working on this so please be aware. 
> 
> The italics are in Agron's language, normal speech, normal language as always

They had spent what seemed like a week on top of the mountain. The wind howled around them and cold quickly followed. They had stripped the mountain of what little food it had to offer and they had quickly found all firewood that they could see. That being said it was soon becoming clear that they were not going to see dawn’s light for many more days unless plans became clear.

Adeline spent days sitting upon rock wrapped in her father’s cloak. He had given it to her and had gazed at her with a refusal falling from his lips when she stressed that he as a higher warrior in Spartacus’s army would need protection from harsh winds more than she would he simply shook his head and gave her fierce stare.

 _“Your health is more important than mine”_ was all he said.

_“I am full of memories of when you were with illness as child and I would not go through that again”_

Adeline simply smiled in a response and snuggled into warmth regardless.

She had shared cloak with Saxa for the second night and then she found herself some fur and slept on her own leading Adeline to share cloak with one of the younger girls who was about thirteen and who could not stop self from shaking either with fierce cold or because she had no idea what was to happen next.

Adeline suspected that many rebels held the opinion that they should strike Roman’s now while they were still strong to do so. There was no doubt that this would lead to a bloody death but Adeline found the idea of dying did not frighten her as much as it did some other rebels. Indeed she had spent so many months on boat that she had long since reconciled herself to the thought of death. Controlling the environment around her and her decisions was something that had long since been taken away from her and she had learnt what it meant to be buffeted about with no exit in sight.

Death did not frighten her.

Death was the one thing that all men and woman knew would dominate their lives the only thing that defined them was the time and the place that their lives ended.

So Adeline sat on the rock twirling her daggers around and watching the moonlight glint off the steal and pretending that she was not terrified at the thought of Roman’s beneath their feet.

It did not help she knew that Spartacus had given forth no other course. It seemed that they were going to sit on this rock for the rest of their short lives and Adeline knew that she was not the only rebel that found fault with this argument. She knew this because she could hear Saxa muttering under breath to Lugo who seemed to agree. They were men and women East of the Rhine they fought with steal and they fought until the last man regardless of the army they were up against.

That was perhaps the reason why so many of them were in chains to begin with.

The days however were long and there was nothing to occupy herself. All through the day she wished to sleep and then when the dark came she found that sleep evaded her. She was forced to stare at the stars adorning the sky until her body eventually gave up the fight against sleep.

It did not change the fact that even though they were trapped on the rock with no way of gaining the better ground without wings to spring from cliff edge. There was nothing to do but wait and pray in some cases that their impending death came before their bodies became too week to fight.

And perhaps more disconcerting than their impending death was the fact that Adeline had not had chance to share words (or anything more) with Adolhan. There was no privacy on the rock they had taken shelter on and therefore there was no way that she could speak to him or lean her head against his shoulder like she so desperately wanted to do at least not without people gaining the knowledge that could potentially cause her upset.

In fact what was perhaps even more upsetting than the possibility of impending death was that it seemed like attraction had cooled towards her. Adeline found herself mourning the loss of a touch that she had not yet fully experienced.

However foolish prattling even if it was in her head was interrupted one night when the wind had gotten harsh and Saxa had removed herself from side to go and speak to Lugo, when huddling around the remnants of a fire, Adeline felt presence next to her. She turned expecting to see either her father, or the Gods betrayed her with foolish heart for the leap it gave when thought crossed mind-Adolhan. Instead however she was surprised to see Nasir sit down next to her overlooking as she was the top of the cliff so that the steep edge was below her feet and the temple where they had once rested was visible to the naked eye.

“Are you well?” he asked sitting down comfortably.

Adeline stared at him, well was not quite the word that she was thinking off but then she saw his hands clenched into fists on his lap and realised with a thrill of amusement that he had no idea how to talk to her. He had never expected Adeline’s presence or at least not a live one and he was she knew making effort where many past lovers had not bothered to.

“I am waiting for instruction” she said finally swinging her legs a little.

“As are we all” Nasir said knowingly. Adeline nodded and saw out of the corner of her eye, Adolhan bending over another small fire staring into the depths and not looking at her.

“I do not think he was prepared to lose heart so quickly after regaining it” Nasir said following gaze.

Adeline turned to stare at him.

“You believe that the distance he places in between us is due to fear?”

“Perhaps” Nasir said in a voice laden with caution. “While we all expect our lives to end some way or another, we cannot be blamed for hoping that we would be able to snatch comfort before end. And Adolhan has only been free for so long in this new life. I doubt he is unaccustomed to feeling helpless, especially about his woman”

The comment was said with such simplicity that Adeline found herself letting out a crack of laughter even as her stomach burned with something suspiciously like delight. She was aware that those brown eyes were on her back again and instead of them burning into her skin she felt warmth slide down her back and into her belly regardless of the chill and speed and power of the wind roaring around them.

“You believe I am his woman?” she asked and she found that she was curious about his answer. Nasir turned to look at her with a smile filled with a dark sort of amusement.

“I do not believe anything that does not come from you on the subject. Certainly I do not believe Agron’s delusions that he clings to as comfort. But I do believe that Adolhan thinks of you as his woman, so if you do not feel the same sort of affection for him then you should share thought in order to spare feelings”

Adeline paused to think on that before she nodded.

“But do you?” she asked again.

Nasir stared again and there was a sort of warm delight on his face that Adeline had never seen before.

“Gods above woman, the man looks at you like you are last meal, when he is not with you he stares at you as if distance is painful to him. I have seen devoted bond much before, the last one led us to the mines and to death and fire and shit in the woods so try and do better than that if nothing else”

Adeline grinned back at him remembering the stories she had heard about Crixus and Naevia and their love which had taken them it seemed almost across the country in order for them to be back in each other’s arms.

Whatever she was going to say next was cut off by her father and Crixus who came running to Spartacus shouting harsh and fast. Adeline’s grasp of the language was good but not good enough to keep up with the flow of words. She turned to Nasir and saw him frowning.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Saxa and Lugo are making attempt on the Roman’s below”

Adeline stared for a second. In truth she was unsurprised by this, Saxa had certainly never been afraid of death and to her dishonour was worse. She would not be found cowering on rock when death came knocking and Adeline could not help but agree with the sentiment that no matter how foolish or hopeless it seemed that if they had to make a stand it should be now.

Spartacus however looked furious. He was barking instructions that a few were to follow in order to stop foolish action and Adeline reached for her bow thinking that in this small battle it would be easier to shoot rather than to come up close in combat.

However she did not take two steps towards the path where rock hit the smooth downwards slope of the mountain when her father’s arm shot out and dragged her back by the elbow.

Several curse words were already upon her lips when she turned to face him but she saw his jaw was set, time was precious and they did not have it to argue.

“Stay here” he hissed. “Prepare for casualties and guard entrance, I will be back shortly”

And with that he turned on heal and left Adeline standing on top of rock her teeth grinding together in an effort to disguise her fury that was so intense at this moment she knew it did little effort.

Nasir had the balls to shoot her a sympathetic smile before realising that she was too angry to return it and instead turned back to his fire. Adeline cursed again in her own tongue and instead sat down back on the edge of the cliff and dangled her feet over sharp edge. There was a second where she found herself alone and then she felt someone stand behind her. And she knew who it was.

Instead of turning around she leaned backwards and found her head resting on the thick calves behind her and something curl into her hair, like fingers she was intimately familiar with. There was a second where she enjoyed the feeling of intimacy before she turned around to see Adolhan standing behind her that inscrutable look etched upon his face.

 _“I fear death is coming sooner than we planned”_ was all he said and Adeline nodded. She found however that thoughts upon impending death did not bother her so much when she was in the general area of Adolhan. It was most disconcerting. And more to the point she had a feeling that she knew what it meant as well.

Shit.

She knew what all of these feelings were. Had stared up at stars above in the heavens cold and afraid and taken a look at these feelings. Had thought long and hard about the way her stomach turned whenever she saw him, about the way he had looked at her and tried to keep her alive in passage when she had been nothing but babe almost cast aside in the world as if she never mattered in the first place. About every moment that had passed between them and about the words he had whispered when he had been desperate to kiss her in the warm enclosure of temple. She had nothing to do but think on this and she found time wasted away when she thought of Adolhan and lay on the ground watching the days until the Roman’s came amass into a mess of nothings.

She knew what this was.

She knew that she was in love with him.

Again. Shit.

Whatever she was about to say to him, perhaps she might have confessed all she did not know, was interrupted by shouting and screaming coming up the hill. She turned and without even giving it thought Adolhan it seemed immediately reached for her arm to pull her up and she realised close to her side. She felt his palm spread out of her lower back and resisted the urge to shiver as she saw who Spartacus was carrying.

It was Mira. Spartacus’s lover and the woman that had mostly taught Adeline the bow. She did not know her that well she would confess but she had always been kind and accepting of other’s struggles. The gash in her chest was big however and Adeline was no medicus but she knew that even as Spartacus yelled at Nasir to place sword in fire the woman would not live.

 

 

 

 

 

Nobody slept that night. They spent the night in huddles around dwindling fires frightened by the promise of Spartacus’s vengeance. In absence of their leader who was with his dead woman paying tribute in the only way he knew how, her father, Crixus, Gannicus and Oenomaus had cloistered themselves away to discuss next plans. Already it seemed the leaders of this rebellion was taking shape and Adeline was proud to see that her father was one of them.

She managed to steel a small dab of water upon rag and cleaned Saxa’s cut on her back while the older woman hissed.

 _“Fucking foolish thing to do”_ Adeline hissed back as she hissed in pain again. Saxa grunted which Adeline chose to believe was a sign of contrition but she could never be sure with Saxa.

When dawn came they were all tired, hungry and of short temper. Adeline had slept little curled next to Saxa who it seemed wanted company even if she did not or could not find the words to ask for it. they lay together side by side like they had done on the ship but Adeline was aware that this night she would be the one that would protect Saxa from the Roman’s rather than the other way round. Her eyelids were heavy and she curled around the other woman until sleep came though dawn was peeking through the clouds when it did.

In the morning she found her actions perhaps due to lack of slumber sluggish and she was shaking slightly again due to the wind. Spartacus was with Mira’s body and Saxa, Adeline and Nemetes found themselves curled around a fire the two women wrapped in Adeline’s father’s cloak.

Nemetes was moaning about the state of their makeshift Army that Adeline so annoyed and irritable left her cloak around Saxa and stalked to the top of the cliff some distance away from where Spartacus was with his dead lover. She was sat there on the edge of the cliff while her father spoke with Crixus in a desperate attempt to plan some form of resistance.

“You do not like the way Nemetes and his shits plan for death?” came voice to her left and she turned to see Gannicus his hands crossed in front of him staring at her. She turned and realised that for all intents and purposes she was alone and forgotten on the edge of the cliff they were now stranded on.

“He is a shit there is no denying that” she said honestly. “But I do not disagree. I think that there is a very strong chance that death will find us on this cliff and it will not be by a Roman sword”

Gannicus laughed and when he looked down at her his eyes were very warm. Adeline heaved herself to her feet and smiled back at him. He really was most attractive and had it not, she would now confess for Adolhan she would be more than inclined to pursue a relationship with him, so much so she suspected irritably like all other girls he was around.

“I imagine that there is some concern about death in this army. Many among us were once house slaves, they are not gladiators like you. They do not want a glorious death, they do not want a death starving like dogs on the top of a mountain, they want to live most of the time and I suppose that is the difference”

Gannicus looked at her again with his warm eyes. Adeline thought that perhaps whatever happened, it would be nice for them to be some sort of friends regardless. There was no desire between them even if Adeline could have wanted it but they were friends...or at least she hoped that she was.

“You are quite lovely little thing” he said finally.

“You are not that bad either” she said grinning. Gannicus laughed turning to Spartacus gazing upon him in a way that was more curious than aggressive. Adeline watched him as well before offering him a small smile.

“He is a good man” she said finally. “I have been in his presence for a short while and even I can see that.”

Gannicus nodded.

“Death” he said finally “Comes to us all, causes complaint amongst even the loyalist of brother. There is no way in which we can prepare just accept it when it comes” he gave that funny little mock bow he did whenever he saw her no matter the reason why and then moved to speak to Spartacus and noticing that the man had just finished wrapping up Mira in his cloak, Adeline ducked back down to the main rock and allowed them their privacy.

She had just sat down next to Saxa who was staring thoughtfully into the fire as if it held the answers to the question that she had been thinking about for some time. Adeline knew that the woman was fucking if not with Nemetes at the least and she also knew Nemetes was impatient for a battle that there was no way that they could win.

Adeline had just been about to ask Saxa if she wanted to speak her mind when there was a shout that someone was coming up path to see them. Immediately everyone sprang into action reaching for weapons and shouldering them as there was the sound of footsteps coming closer. Adeline had just reached for her daggers when someone thrust her bow in her hand from where she had left it before she had moved to edge of cliff before. She looked up to see Crixus.

“If someone makes a move see him to the afterlife upon instruction.” He said and Adeline nodded moving to her father’s side and knocking an arrow into the bow and raising it as the man came into view.

There was a sudden hiss around the men and women that had come from the same house that her father had done. Adeline turned to stare at him for a second and found an ugly expression on his face. Crixus had raised his sword a look of bloodlust etched on his face, Naevia was next to him and Adeline saw that she seemed to have turned into stone.

 _“Who is that?”_ she asked in their common tongue.

_“Ashur, a most unpleasant shit that we knew as slaves, he was a half gladiator, half man and the shit that saw Naevia sent to the mines. He is helping Glaber now and I do hope that Crixus sees him to the afterlife for it”_

Adeline blinked trying to process the thoughts that were running through her head. She saw Naevia staring hatred etched all over her face and then she turned to face the weedy looking man who she was not surprised to see looked filled with nerves.

There was a pause as the man started speaking, Adeline had to force herself to listen but all she could see was the arch of Naevia’s spine as she was confronted by the man that had sent her on a path filled with unimaginable torment.

Oh Gods above. The man was offering them a choice. Life as slavery or a tortuous death on the cross. Crucifixion was something that had haunted dreams as child, a barbaric institution that neither her tribe nor any of the others surrounding her homeland had reconciled themselves to.

If it came to a choice between slavery or, hanging from a cross of wood then Adeline could understand why people surrounding her were looking concerned. Fuck, she was concerned just thinking of it. and more than a little afraid she would admit privately.

 _“Lower your bow”_ her father said gently. She turned to stare at him lowering the string as she did so only to see he was looking savagely amused. It was an unusual look that she had never seen before even when they had been ravaged by war in their homeland. This she realised with a pang of what she thought was horror and amazement, must have been what he looked like upon the sands.

_“Crixus will handle this in a way that he seems fit. Will be nothing that little fucking shit does not deserve I can assure you”_

She nodded and lowered her bow and tucked the arrow into the quiver placed at her feet just at the same time as Crixus through the sword at Ashur’s feat. Adeline looked at him, at his lame limb and his wound on his arm and the blood on his face and then looked at the Gaul who had a name for being undefeated and had killed with no thought or regret, that had taught Adeline and Caella how to use their weapons to do the same and privately thought that Ashur did not stand a chance against him.

“No!” came a shout and Adeline turned to see Naevia, her face resolute against the wind that was blowing in her face. Everyone seemed to stare between her and her man and Adeline felt her father stiffen next to her as Spartacus shot a look towards him, Crixus and the woman that was caught between the three of them.

“I will not have you soil name in attempt to avenge mine” Naevia said her voice gaining in sound.

“Shit” her father said his voice low on the wind and Adeline looked between the two of them alarmed to see his look of apprehension coating his face.

And then she realised what Naevia was saying.

She was saying that she wanted to take Ashur’s life herself.

Personally Adeline could not understand what was wrong with that. If Naevia was so wronged by this man then what did it matter if she took her revenge? Blood demanded blood did it not? She had been raised on this philosophy as much as the next warrior.

She turned to see her father’s face now full of open concern.

_“I do not understand? Naevia has been training alongside rest of us. If she wants his blood for her own then why do people worry so? Surely it is custom here?”_

Her father nodded.

_“Yes it is much the same, but Ashur was before his injury a gladiator, he was trained the same way we were and Naevia was not. Her body has not become weapon like ours have, like his has. She will suffer severe disadvantage even if he is wounded. And this is a fight to the death.”_

_“Shit”_ was all that she could say fear coiling like a snake in her belly. Her father only nodded in reply.

She had already lost Mira who had been kind, would they now lose Naevia? The woman that she had rescued from Sedulous whose hands she still felt sometimes around her neck, was now fighting her memories as well as her first foe. Would Spartacus be the only man that would lose his woman tonight? Would they lose another one of their small army this very day? And what would that do to the man who called himself ‘Undefeated’, the man that had gone to the ends of the earth it seemed to reunite with his woman.

It seemed within the first blow that Naevia was certain to lose. Adeline could not understand how Crixus could stand there watching as the man that had separated them seemed to place them upon path of an everlasting separation. She felt herself curl in around her and then she felt the hand on her back.

It was unlike Adolhan’s hand. He had spread his fingers out on the rags that she once caused clothing as if in need to feel as much of her skin as he could. This hand was different, it was one she knew intimately as her father’s. Without thinking she leaned her head on his shoulder, she wished she could close her eyes to Naevia’s broken sobs but she found that she could not. So instead she clung to her father for some form of comfort like she was babe again.

Perhaps all girls needed their fathers.

Then without warning, just when she thought that she was about to lose another person she had become fond of Naevia somehow managed to gain upper hand.

With one slice she cut the cock of the man.

There was a roar of laughter but Adeline could not understand how this was amusing, she could not understand how this...blood and shit on the floor was amusing, how bloodlust could drive most men to distraction.

For one second she imagined what life would be like away from here, with green lands and open skies and a house and...A good man to come home to, the promise of children. She thought then that she would be happy with that.

But then she was reminded of slavery and cruelty and the reason why she yet drew breath.

If she did not die today then she would die soon and all dreams would be done to death with them as well. But still. It was a hard thing to reconcile herself with.

Adeline watched, it was hard not to really, as Naevia cut the head of with three blows, the head of a man that had been walking and talking not seconds ago, and this was a strange thing to think of. She would confess she did not care for the man but...killing one was all so final.

She shook her head and leaned into her father’s side. She wanted above all things to stay alive, she wanted her father to stay alive, and she wanted Adolhan and Saxa and Nasir to stay alive. And to that it meant killing the people that wanted to kill her, that were ordered to kill her then she would do it. She would have to do it. And there was not any time for her to be a sentimental fool about what must be done.

Still mulling this over she realised that she had missed what Spartacus had said and she realised that other rebels were collecting veins. Shit, what was their leader going to ask them to do now? How could they survive whatever mad plan he had if he wanted veins? In the short time that she had known him it seemed Spartacus was one for bold strategy that the Romans would never see coming.

Perhaps there was a chance that they could survive this night after all.

 

 

 

 

 

Adeline finished tying the last vine to the end of another and sat back to watch their hard labour. In honesty she could not see how this would work but she had to admit that that it was most cunning plan. Well, that was until she saw her father take place at Spartacus’s side.

She came to the side as Crixus was saying goodbye to Naevia.

 _“It is a long drop”_ she said finally. Her father grinned wolfishly.

_“I will see you on the other side of this battle. In this life or in the next”_

Adeline nodded. She tried to keep tears at bay but there was something so very real about her watching her father go over cliff’s edge with nothing but her prayers and the strength of the man behind her to keep him alive.

He must have seen that on her face however because he opened his arms and she willing fell into them.

_“Ah my little warrior, take care of yourself. I will not be parted not when I have just got you back. Stay tears for we will see each other when this day is ended”_

Adeline nodded when he kissed her hair in response. There was a second where they stood there and Adeline felt safe and secure in her father’s arms again before he pulled back and moved to take up position and Adeline found herself forced to take up hers.

She was in between Nasir and Saxa and she turned to see Adolhan further down the line tightly gripping vines in hand. He caught her eyes and smiled once, it was a contrast to the dark determination scrawled on his face and Adeline smiled back not knowing what was on hers but knowing that she was filled with the same dark determination, her father was on the other end of this thin rope they had almost conjured and she was not prepared to bury or see die another member of her already dwindling family, unless of course there was a guarantee that her death would follow.

There was a second where she was standing there focusing on Adolhan and his smile before Nasir touched her shoulder with a small smile. Then she turned around and dug her heels in as finally her father, Gannicus, Crixus and Spartacus disappeared over the side of cliff into the vast unknowns below.

There was silence from above. The strain that came from holding four large gladiators from falling to their deaths was taking its toll. They had made the rope as strong as possible and there was a decent amount of people behind and in front of her but Adeline’s arms were already aching and her feet were sore from where they were digging furiously into the ground but a sort of rebellious pride was raising in front of her and it was growing stronger and stronger by the second. Perhaps this was why her father was so loyal to Spartacus, this feeling that you would do anything and could do anything just to stay alive, this feeling that you were invincible and that your death would mean something somewhere, sometime in the future. That even if people did not remember your name they would in fact remember what you stood for.

Perhaps that was what Spartacus was hoping for.

Perhaps that was why he was doing this, why death did not seem to frighten people in this army, in this rebellion. And Adeline realised finally there, holding a vine that went slack showing that her father had either died or had taken up arms against an army with only four men with him, there were four of them regardless of how good they were upon the sands and Adeline had never realised that until now, when she was waiting for a signal that might never come.

She tightened her hands on her daggers. This would be a close combat fight, this would be no time for bows and arrows and this would be her first battle, her first real one where blood would be spilled. There was a second where they were standing there in the dark storm clouds building and Adeline was remembered of Spartacus’s words.

That they were all gods this night that the Roman’s would feel their wrath. And the stone beneath their feet would be stained with vengeance for what had happened to them, Adeline could still feel the chains and smell the dank air of the ship, she was unsure if there would ever be a time where she would not. And suddenly she was furious. Suddenly she wanted blood and suddenly she wanted to see the Roman’s pay for what they had done. And in the brief second that she watched Nasir stood over the edge of the cliff she felt something indescribable rise in her, swallowing her whole.

 _“Adeline”_ said a voice that she knew intimately behind her, she turned in one fluid moment to see Adolhan standing behind her his sword clutched in hand and his face a mask of the same blinding determination that she felt.

She kissed him, curling around him in a way she had never done before, curling one hand into the curls at the base of his neck and feeling him response with the same desire that she felt. She pulled back seeing his eyes warm and surprised and realised that this was the first time that she had been the one to share contact.

 _“My heart is yours”_ she said just as Nasir cried out that he could see the signal and the crowds of bloodthirsty rebels around them cheered as if death was an adventure that they had been waiting for their whole lives. Adolhan stared at her for a second and then his hand cupped her face for a second in a manner so gentle that it seemed out of context here. And then Adeline turned and followed she realised, her father’s lover down the edge of the cliff towards blood and certain death.

Her dagger stuck one man in the neck as soon as he saw her and the second kill was one in the stomach, she ducked a blow and snagged a third as she was coming up, she struck out again and again and again until the blood was thick on her hands and her knuckles that were white gripped around the handles were soaked red.

Another one came close and she slashed her dagger across his neck, the one behind him came close but Adeline kicked him and then when he was regrouping slashed her dagger multiple times across the soft skin of his neck.

How long they were fighting she was unsure of, battles were not she knew quick and easy, she had been the daughter of a man who had fought many wars, who was fighting some metres away as the skies were once again lit up with fire and smoke.

For a second she did not understand that they were running back to temple and then she realised. They had fought off the advance. She turned to see Adolhan covered in blood and a dark grin etched upon face that made him beyond handsome in her opinion as well as dangerous which she thought for a daughter of war was appealing. He held out his hand and she took it lacing their blood stained fingers and pulling her towards the temple steps where they flung themselves over side without question. This would be their last advance and blood was hot on their faces and their thoughts, they were alive and they were hungry for their vengeance and Adeline was quite shameless in admitting that she was among them.

Again many more fell, Adeline honestly could not keep track but she was aware that she had Adolhan by her side slashing and stabbing his way out of a circle of Roman’s all falling and her father up on the steps desperately trying to reach the one man that Spartacus was fighting as if more than life depended on it.

And then...and then she realised there were none. They were dead. Roman’s littered their feet and there were only a few rebels scattered amongst them. She looked up to see Caella covered in blood her blonde hair stained red and saw that despite every odd they had survived. She did not know what she looked like and she did not care, now she could understand why Saxa was so fierce and her father so full of bloodlust. The adrenaline in her body had spiked and the heavens could have opened up and she would not have cared.

There was a slash of steel and she forced her eyes upwards to see Spartacus forcing his sword down Glaber’s throat. there was silence even as he began to speak and Adeline realised that she was being born witness to something she had never seen before, something extraordinary, here upon the steps of temple she was watching a leader, perhaps even a god, come into his own.

She knew those around her cheered for Spartacus and his leadership and Adeline joined in but she found that she was more thankful for survival. It seemed a gift from the gods that they had survived when this morning it seemed like there was no way forward other than a long painful death.

She turned to see her father standing there watching her and she went without question into his embrace. There would be time to mourn later, the losses that they had suffered and there would be time to talk-she caught Adolhan’s gaze and knew that there would always be time to talk, at least now but in that very second she found that for the first time since she had left that fucking ship, she was content in her father’s arms. He half slung an arm over Nasir and Adeline found that she did not mind. For all purposes she did not envision a problem with Nasir who had been nothing but kind and curious towards her from the moment that they had met.

From the ashes it seemed that she would have to build a new family, and she found that it did not frighten her as much as it had done so when she had first arrived at this temple so long ago.

She turned to see Adolhan still watching her and safe between her father’s arms she knew there would be time to talk, he saw that she was looking at her and then he slowly raised his fist so that it was clutched to his heart. He was declaring right there and then to her surrounded by people that did not even see what he was doing, that he loved her the same as she loved him.

They had survived and as dawn came up and they were still filled with their fill of blood and victory, in the shadow of glory it did seem, at least to Adeline that they would take on Rome and that perhaps, they would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcomed. I thank all of you for you kudos, love and comments so far.


	6. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the band of rebels take shelter following the battle against Glaber and begin preparation to take control of the mines and gain much needed numbers. 
> 
> As they take much needed time to celebrate victory, Adeline and Adolhan take their relationship to the next level-WARNING SOME SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so the publishing of this chapter and the next is upon the ending of my exams so enjoy. 
> 
> This is the longest chapter that I have ever written, hell this is the longest thing I think that I have ever written. 
> 
> This is a filler between Vengeance and War of the Damned that does contain scenes of sexual nature though god knows I don't think it's well written. Due to the length of this chapter the next one will also be a filler chapter. 
> 
> This chapter also deals with teenage insecurity. As someone who has once been a teenager I wrote Adeline as insecure about her body and previous sexual experience which was not a good one at all more out of necessity which believe it or not was common in that period. But that's what men like Adolhan were evented for. Also you get a little bit of Agron point of view as well so enjoy. 
> 
> Again this style of writing is new to me and therefore if there are mistakes I apologise, the same goes for grammar and spelling as well as the historical accuracy, Ancient History is not one of my strongest suits. 
> 
> Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.

They burned the bodies of Mira, Oenomaus and the ten other rebels that had died fighting for them. Spartacus went back to the mountain to collect Mira’s body and the rest of them set about setting up fires so that they could burn the bodies with some decorum.

They spent the night at the ruined temple watching the smoke burn the dawn black. Spartacus had pressed to move but perhaps seemed to realise that his rebels were too exhausted. They fell into an uneasy sleep due to exhaustion and adrenaline blood still hot and wet on their faces. They could not stay and when the woke in the morning they were forced to their feet and began their walk away from temple and back through the burning bodies of the Roman’s they had killed the night before.

Adeline found herself spending time walking alone. Her father was one of the scouts that were sent ahead along with Crixus and Gannicus whose grief over losing his brother coupled with words they had shared before he had left for the afterlife had made him want to go to the front away she suspected from prying eyes. Nasir was walking with Naevia who were attempting to teach Saxa, Lugo and Nemetes more common tongue and Caella was walking with friends from her previous life as slave. She was on her own for a second.

In truth she was sad to see the end of the temple. It had been a safe place for her for a long time. Even though Adeline knew that they could not stay there for time considering how the defences had shattered during attack she could not help but shoot it one last look before it disappeared from view.

Instead she forced herself forwards. Wherever she hoped Spartacus was taking them she hoped there was chance for a bath and a change of clothes.

She was walking so lost in thought that she did not realise that she had company. She thought that it was Adolhan for a second but she had not seen him much since they had left temple. He seemed for the most part to be busy carving something into a small piece of wood with his sword whenever they stopped.

She turned to see a blonde man with hair mussed around his face and she noticed the same brand that her father had on his wrist though she noticed, he was not a gladiator. He was a house slave and judging by the way he looked tired already from walking she did not envision him as strong.

“Hello” he said sticking out a hand in some form of a handshake she did not understand. Hesitantly she shook it though it seemed a strange custom to her.

“My name is Rouvin, I am from an island not far from Greece” Adeline had no idea what he was on about but she nodded anyway.

“Adeline” she said. In truth she was wondering when he was going to let go of her hand. One twist would see bone break she imagined. Because she knew she could take him she decided to allow his hand there. After all it seemed nobody else was touching her. Her father now that they had survived was constantly with Spartacus and the second that she was looking for Adolhan’s company, to discuss the declarations of love they had both given the other he was gone carving away as he walked.

“You are Agron’s daughter” she nodded but still he was holding her hand and his fingers were spilling out onto her wrist and she stared down at them and then back at him. “I am” she said finally her voice calm.

“He is good general to Spartacus, and you are very pretty for a girl East of the Rhine”

Adeline stared at him torn between disbelief and amusement. Boy had clearly no idea how to flatter a woman and it was more amusing than irritating she found. She realised a little too late that she had stopped and was now much further down the line of people than intention had been.

“What do you want?” she asked plainly.

The boy smiled and it was enough for her to drop her own lowering her other hand until fingers just brushed the top of her dagger.

“You” he said finally. “You are not claimed by any man or woman are you?”

Adeline was just about to speak when voice she was achingly familiar with spoke. The words were tight with fury and the base of something that she realised as a protectiveness that made her feel warm in a way her father’s protectiveness had never...

“She is”

She turned to see Adolhan standing there. He was taller than boy holding arm and she was pleased to see he looked furious.

“By you?” he asked and Adolhan smiled one hand coming down and removing hand on Adeline’s wrist with little hardship.

“Yes by me” Adolhan said simply. “Adeline is my woman now and if you make attempt to lay hands upon her again I will remove them...no...I will watch her remove them and then remove the rest of your limbs myself”

Adeline raised an eyebrow trying to force the smile to fade from her face into a look of cool calmness. The boy shot her a look and then looked at Adolhan and then promptly swallowed and disappeared into crowd walking through woods.

Adeline waited until he had disappeared before she started walking. They were falling behind and while people were still behind them she would rather not be at the rear of the army they were becoming should they fall to attack.

“Well that was filled with passion” she said making sure that Adolhan heard the sarcasm in her voice. He scowled. “Preening shit should be lucky he has both arms intact”

“And the bit about being your woman?” she asked keeping eyes on path ahead. Adolhan she could see stared at her from corner of eye.

“I thought that was obvious” he said calmly.

“You declared love for me before we were to set upon Roman’s” he said again and this time she noticed a small smile playing at his lips.

“And you declared it for me?” she asked. Adolhan stared at her stopping short.

“I did” he said with a quiet dignity she had not heard before. Adeline stared at him and he shrugged.

“We had just killed many Romans, we had won and you were with father, had I declared love in any way that he would have noticed then he would have probably ran me through”

Adeline giggled unable to stop self. She knew that to be true. But there were more questions that had to be asked. And answers that she had to be given.

“Why?” she asked finally. “You did not know me, you might not find me to your liking” she shrugged trying to pretend that insecurities and doubts did not plague mind.

Adolhan snorted.

“Oh I know it seems fast to declare intent of love” he said finally. “But nonetheless it is true” he shrugged again.

“You do not see yourself as I do. I saw girl on ship that had no idea what was happening to her, had no idea where she would end up and was fading with each day. But underneath the ivory complexion of skin I saw steel that was weathering each day. And I found that I wanted to protect you even then. That was why I spoke to you and gave you half of what little bread we were given.”

Adolhan gave a little shrug.

“Does not help that you are beautiful, more so covered in the blood of your enemies”

Adeline smiled unable to stop the warmth she was feeling. She had not fallen in love with an outwardly passionate man as Naevia had done with Crixus but she had fallen in love with a man that she knew loved her and not her body.

“I think I fell in love with you when you spoke to Oenomaus for daggers instead of sword. I know I fell in love with you when you helped me conquer demons during climb to mountain.”

She had spoken her mind because Adeline did that. She spoke her mind regardless of the consequences and she did not intend to change that now. While woman of old tribe had tried to control her wildness there was something that perhaps came from living with Uncle Duro and her father that had made sure she spoke her mind no matter what.

Adolhan looked at her then and she saw something in his eyes that Adeline could not describe. There was a second where they stared at each other and then Adolhan laughed once. His hand came out and hooked around her waist sliding down to her hand where he linked their fingers.

They stared at each other and then Adeline remembered that they should keep walking but right now she could not see past the brown of Adolhan’s eyes.

“Heart” and Adeline saw him raise her hand and his linked so that it hit where his heart was beating in chest.

“Soul” he said finally raising their linked hands to his lips. The stubble on his face which was growing more and more with each day. She found that she liked it. Hell she found that she wanted more of the sensation.

“We should keep walking” she said finally forcing herself to move her stunned body. Adolhan nodded but she noticed that even though he lowered her hand their fingers were still linked together.

“Yes” he said finally. “We should. We should keep walking so that we can find shelter. But when we stop. I want you in my arms and in my bed. For better, for worse. And that includes your father”

Adeline personally thought that that was pushing it a bit because he had never seen her father when he was angry. At least not when it came to her.

 

 

 

 

 

Instead she allowed herself to be pulled forwards until she saw that Spartacus had seen three villas upon horizon bound by solid walls ensuring that they were safe against both weather and enemy movement. There was three villas and while it would take time to grabble with the enemy it would be easy for Adeline and also she supposed Adolhan to gain much needed privacy. More to the point there was a chance that her father and Nasir would bond over much needed privacy as well and as disturbing as the thought that, that was beneficial to her agenda perhaps more so than she would ever allow her father to believe.

She found that she wanted this. To be someone’s. To be a free person in this brave new world that they were now thrust into. She wanted that more than anything in this world. She wanted to be Adolhan’s and it seemed that Adolhan wanted to be hers. She knew what was going to happen. She knew what she was going to ask once they were finally alone, what was going to happen when it came to her and Adolhan in a locked room. Or at least a room where doors where a barrier against unwanted attention.

There was a problem however.

One she felt would be over soon enough. Either Adolhan could ease her doubts or he could not.

“You know that there was man in my previous life East of the Rhine” she began hesitantly. Adolhan snorted once without humour. Adeline took that to mean that she was not the first woman either. Perhaps that was a good thing. That they were coming to this relationship with fresh feelings. With a fresh heart and a fresh love. Or perhaps this was further proof that she had fallen from fucking reason.

“I know” he said finally. “I know that there was some preening shit in your tribe. I know that I should not have hackle raised by some preening shit taking you before you get a chance to meet a real man but I cannot help it”

Adeline snorted. In truth it was becoming difficult to distinguish feelings of amusement towards the scowl on Adolhan’s face or worry about the problem. Instead she laughed once though it was without humour. She shook her head instead focusing on the path in front of her.

“Why does that worry you?” Adolhan asked but before she could give voice to fears she saw ahead her father and Spartacus conversing at the top of the road where woods left a downwards slope towards walls that protected the cluster of three villa’s. Instead of voicing fears she pushed forward therefore letting go of their linked fingers.

How was she supposed to explain that the first time she had allowed a man to touch her she had been half addled with wine, half terrified with the thought of a Roman advance and desperate to see...a person of her own tribe, someone who understood her language and her culture to take her virginity rather than a Roman who would upon discovery she had been sure would almost certainly rape her?

And even then it had hardly been the dashing, romantic, passion filled moment that she had heard silly little girls and grown up women discuss when she had been pretending to be asleep. In fact she had for the most part laid there trying to find pleasure in what was happening. In truth she had no idea if she was just...bad at fucking. For all of Adolhan’s talk there was really no point in him losing heart to her if she could not satisfy him.

And again she found herself alone in this matter. Her mother was dead, most women from tribe where dead as well. There were women in the rebellion, Caella, Naevia and Saxa but Adeline honestly was unsure of how much she could trust them. She was unsure of how to broach subject especially with Naevia who had had all of the pleasure that came with fucking ripped away by crude and rough hands.

And the thought of going to her father about such problems...that sent shivers down Adeline’s spine in both mortification and humiliation at the thought. In fact she shivered so hard that her father who had been gripping sword and counting for Spartacus the amount of guards that he had seen so that they could estimate numbers when they took the villa.

“Are you cold?”

“No” she found herself saying back. “Just in need of hot bath and change of clothes.”

Her father nodded his smile gentle again. “Soon” he said finally. “We will take villas and rest for a days in order to regain. Spartacus I think has plans to take the mines...where we found Naevia” he added upon Adeline’s confused look. He changed to their tongue to avoid confusion.

_“If we take mines we will double our forces and more. Perhaps even take our numbers into the thousand’s. Then we will become a more disciplined Army. Then we will become force to be reckoned with. But both Spartacus and Crixus know that we have to have rest for days before we are to make serious attempt. Gods knows that we have earned it”_

And Adeline found that she could not disagree with that.

Taking the villas were easy. Compared to what they had just done, defeating an entire legion of soldiers Adeline barely lifted daggers to engage fight. The main combatants seemed to be her father, Gannicus, Spartacus, Crixus, Donar, Lugo, Nemetes and Saxa. Naevia seemed much like Adeline, tired of killing, at least for the moment. Perhaps over time their skin would mould to steel when it came to the deaths that would transpire at their hands. Deserved fate or not however, Adeline only had desire for hot bath, warm bed and good food at this very second. Instead the two of them as well as Nasir helped the wounded and the house slaves into the villa where they were greeted by the sound of Spartacus enticing the slaves from the three villas that had been taken to join cause and take up arms when dawn broke to begin training.

For the most part it seemed they would get one night of peace.

The three villas had obviously been owned by a family whose bodies were being quickly disposed. Adeline could only hope that there were no children. She knew it was a thing that had to be done but she did not like seeing the bodies of undeserved victims. As if seeing the struggle Nasir leaned over from where he was helping a younger woman with a large gash on her shoulder sit down comfortably.

“I do not think many children resided in this villa or in any of the others. It seems to be an older couple and their older children. No small bodies to burn”

Adeline nodded and flashed him a small smile. She was committed to cause but she did not like the idea of children and babes being stabbed and killed because they were Roman no matter what the parents would have done to them. Privately she wondered if this feeling would go away the more she killed but she did not want to dwell on such things.

Instead she focused on attending the other wounded rebels. Most of them had grazes or bloody head wounds and most of them were just happy to sit down with a cup of wine and some bread and meat and a blanket. Many needed to catch breath but with three villas and strong walls surrounding them keeping wind mostly away they were able to catch breath and treat the wounded by ensuring they had blankets and perhaps beds if they could find them. At least they had a roof over their heads and spare water in which to use one of the three large baths and the two private ones. Whoever these people had been Adeline imagined that they had been rich and yet somehow had quietly living in peace.

Considering the high ranking Roman’s that she had seen during battle she did not know what to make of the ones that did not arm against them.

 

 

 

 

 

However all thoughts quickly moved from images of blood and death when upon exploring the villa she was in-away from her father who had taken up residence with Crixus, Gannicus, Spartacus and by association Nasir and Naevia. The house slaves they had just liberated and other rebels had taken up one villa and it seemed that the rest of the tribe that had been formed from slave ship had taken another.

There were also both a large bath in villa and a smaller one. It seemed one had been for the man of the house and the other for the woman but Adeline found that she did not care. Immediately she and she found Saxa were in the small bath stripping off rags and sinking into the hot water that had just been poured it seemed. Most of tribe seemed happier in the larger pool but it was Saxa who immediately reached for the small pool and privacy taking with her a jug of wine and some jars of oil.

She shrugged when Adeline asked her why she was not with other slaves including whichever of the tribe had caught her attention, it seemed Saxa was not particular when it came to sex as she had found she was.

_“Other matters sister demand privacy. I do not want all of homeland gazing at cunt, it becomes tiresome. Neither I suspect do you”_

Adeline snorted taking a mouthful of wine. The water was so hot and it had been so long since she had washed of grime, blood and sea water that she thought she might faint with pleasure. She caught Saxa’s eyes and noticed that she was smiling slightly.

_“I take it you do not want Adolhan to see you? Or are you waiting for opportunity to present itself?”_

That was the thing about Saxa, Adeline determined, she had been both a wonderful friend and protector when Adeline had needed both but she also had streak of recklessness so strong that Adeline could not help but shake her head even as she slid under water to wash what felt like lifetimes amount of dirt from hair. She came back up her dark hair matted against her shoulders and smelling she suspected of the jasmine and sandalwood oil that Saxa had thrown in bath.

_“Turn around and I will wash back”_ Saxa said finally reaching for the cloth and dipping it in the water. Adeline nodded and moved so that her hair was covering her shoulder.

_“Saxa”_ she asked finally. _“Do you think that...that love is a real possibility in this life? That something so precious can be grasped, Spartacus loved his wife enough to move heaven and earth for her and he still lost her.”_

Saxa paused in her scrubbing and when she next spoke it was with a voice that was softer than Adeline had ever heard.

_“I believe that love exists in this life yes. Perhaps it will be short and fleeting but if you have it then take it. Turn eyes upon fucking Gaul if nothing else. Proof perhaps that happiness can be taken in this world. We have all lost. You lost mother, father lost brother, I lost tribe and Lugo lost wife and sons in wars far beyond control, perhaps we will again find love in this life. If not I know that people who love us are waiting in the next.”_

It occurred then to Adeline that she had never asked Saxa, or Lugo or Nemetes about the family that they had left behind. She opened her mouth to ask but then closed it. Some wounds were she suspected better to remain closed.

_“Gratitude for advice sister”_ she said gently. Saxa snorted taking another long gulp of the wine jug and moving so that Adeline could pick up the rag and wipe the dirt and blood of Saxa’s back. There was something perhaps soothing about it just being the two of them and Adeline suddenly had a fleeing image of the rest of the baths in the villas, each would be claimed by a different person tonight and the ghosts of so many souls would be washed of each rebel’s skin.

Gods she needed a drink.

They lolled around in the bath for a while longer. Saxa who now she had the chance to be clean had decided to scrim no luxuries disappeared water dripping down her breasts to find two warm cloths, more oil and a comb in which she dunked in the oil and grabbed a chunk of Adeline’s hair in the process. She worked the comb through claiming that it would kill any lice or dirt that yet remained and did not falter when Adeline winced.

Again Adeline did the same to her and then upon both of them feeling like they had left previous selves behind in ship-along with all the shit that had accompanied them since boarding they both climbed out of bath and wrapped themselves in cloth letting water remain. Someone Adeline had no doubt would refill it while they were staying here.

They did not have to look far in search of clothes for several dresses were strewn all over floor of what must have been woman’s bedchamber. Clearly other slaves had taken their pick but Saxa found red dress which she sliced in two and then forced to fit her showing again bared midriff. It had golden embroidery and with her hair curling gently she seemed less fearsome than she had before, they found new shoes that covered all their feet instead of sandals that they had been wearing.

Saxa then took her absence claiming that she was of huger and concern that she would miss contest should there be one. Adeline declined invitation saying she would dress, see her father and then retire for the night asking if Saxa could ensure not just privacy for the night but the desire to be uninterrupted and alone. Something in her face must have shown or perhaps Saxa was smarter than Adeline had given her credit because she nodded and took her leave allowing Adeline some modicum of privacy. The villa was of a large proportion and thick cloth covered the room. The bed was wide and comfy and Adeline once alone dropped cloth and turned in the mirror to gaze over her now battle hardened body.

She was still of thin proportions, hunger on both home soil and slave ship had made her belly flat and her ribs show, her skin was still smooth but sun had tanned it somewhat. She did not have the upper body strength that Saxa had but she did have longer hair and now properly washed it was now several shades light than the lank dark brown it had once been. She had inherited her father’s shade of hair though sun had lightened it so some hairs had gone blonder than the brown and it fell straight and wavy to middle of back. Her eyes were also that of her father’s green though they were brighter or perhaps that was errant thought. They were framed with dark lashes and her face now clean of blood and grime was smooth and her cheekbones prominent. She turned to see body more in mirror trying to find reasonable doubt for why she had laid beneath a man and he had seemed distant towards her even as he had pushed his way into her body.

She considered what she had seen of Saxa’s body and compared memory to her. Her breasts were bigger than Saxa’s but not by much and she noticed that her ass and cunt were both smaller falling from her smaller hips. In comparison to Saxa her body was severely lacking even if it looked cleaner and healthier now.

She had aged of that Adeline knew. She felt much older than her sixteen years, she could still see rough skin on the insides of her wrists where chains had chaffed and she could imagine the feel still. For such small things they had great weight.

She reached for dress that Saxa had flung in her direction. It was soft and a purple shade that was a cross between pale and dark. It was silk she suspected rather than plain homespun wool that she had been wearing and was long. So long in fact she would trip up over it. She reached for dagger and sliced the back of dress so it would fall to back of knees and then a little higher at the front so it would show more leg. The top of dress went around her neck and was easily tied with two small gold chains and a bit of ribbon. It fitted very well and with her new shoes she felt and looked reborn in comparison to the girl that had seen her home and her people burn and had survived two many unseen wounds to count.

Now she was Adeline, daughter of Agron, warrior in Spartacus’s rebellion, sister of Saxa and all other members of warrior tribe of Lands East of the Rhine, friend of Nasir and Naevia, Gannicus and even Crixus and perhaps for who knew what would take hold-lover of Adolhan.

She found staring at herself in mirror that that girl...no that woman that she now was, was not a bad woman to be.

She found belt that she tied around waist that held safe passage for daggers that she could easily reach and finally went in search of food. There was no woman’s armour to be found though this villa and the others seemed to be filled with armour for the men but now clean and resurrected from nightmares she went across the courtyard to where the now Generals of Spartacus’s rebellion were staying only to come across man himself pouring over map. He too was clean and looking well fed but tired and Adeline wondered when the last time sleep had come to him.

“Where is father?” she asked smiling. Spartacus smiled back and pointed towards a back room in villa.

“Have care” he said smiling. “He and Nasir went in their sometime after bath and intention was quite clear”

Oh. Ugh.

Oh.

Well with father gone that was an interesting possibility.

She turned and distaste for what she had just avoiding seeing much have shown on her face due to Spartacus smiling broadly again.

“If he...err...if I am asked for I have gone to bed early and do not wish to be disturbed” she said finally.

“I will send your regards” Spartacus said smirk still etched upon face. Adeline nodded turning and walking just as there was a loud moan from one of the rooms.

“The Gaul, Gannicus or my father?” she asked raising eyebrow. Spartacus considered answer still grinning.

“Do you know, I honestly do not have answer”

Adeline bit her lip in either amusement or disgust she was not sure, Spartacus seemed to understand sentiment. Adeline dithered on doorstep.

“If desire so met that you do not want to listen to...” she gestured. “There is room and wine at our villa, It might be loud but perhaps somewhat more peaceful than listening to well...that” she gestured again.

Spartacus laughed. “No” he said shaking his head. “I have requested room for the night and will find self-there shortly. I just want to look over maps before slumber claims me. We will make attempt on the mines soon after regain ourselves. You look much better than when Agron helped you off ship and you were a small wet girl unsure of her place in the world. Confidence suits you”

Adeline smiled feeling oddly touched. There was a way Spartacus spoke when it was directed at you that made you feel warm inside.

“Gratitude” she said finally.

“Good night” Spartacus replied and Adeline sensing that she should leave him alone to his thoughts ducked out of doorway and back across the courtyard decidedly not thinking about what was going on behind the shut door of room her father had commanded.

 

 

 

 

 

She found some chicken, bread and another jug of wine and balancing them found her way back to her room. She was glad to see it empty. Saxa had followed through on promise to ensure privacy for her at least for one night. One night to think and sleep and not feel eyes on her and wonder if the wind would blow them away or whether or not the Roman’s would come.

She sat on the bed marvelling in the sensation. A bed of her own. In homeland the village elders had all had beds but most of tribe had made to sleep on floor and while Adeline had been wrapped up in warm furs and blankets she had been upon floor not in a bed. It was strange being in this position, being granted this much privilege when it seemed that ordinary Roman people took it for more than granted.

She ate out of necessity rather than any desire and finished quickly. She would she decided sleep in this new dress the fabric was so soft that she could easily imagine simply laying down her head and forgetting for a few hours.

But before she could do that the makeshift curtain was pushed to one side and someone slipped in. She turned standing upon seeing Adolhan’s watching her.

Fuck. He too had gone to bath she could see and he had changed his clothes. He was wearing shoulder guards and plain armour covering chest as well as same sandals that she was wearing. He too was covered by subligaria protecting modesty but while his hair was fresh washed and curling again he had trimmed and kept beard. His hands were clenched in fists and Adeline was suddenly aware that the very air in room had gone still.

“Saxa” she said finally upon pressing silence. “Has agreed to let me keep this room for self. She will keep others away”

“Oh I do not doubt that” was all Adolhan said in response and she noticed that there was a small smile playing at his lips as he took her in.

“You look like a gift sent from Gods” he said finally, his gaze was filled with desire. Adeline tried to hide blush but knew she had failed. Her nerves were back again and her conversation with Saxa had it seemed done nothing to displace them. How was she supposed to take man to bed if she had no idea if she could please him? Not for the first time in her life she found herself wishing for comfort of mother’s embrace and advice.

Adolhan took another step closer and his hand came out to brush fingers against the skin of her cheek and she found her eyes closing in response. There was a second where they stood there trapped in that moment and then Adeline felt like she had to pull back in order to regain control of escalating situation.

“What is wrong?” Adolhan asked and Adeline bit her lip in order to control thoughts into order before they spilled out and ruined what was left of mangled heart. But it was hard when he looked at her with those brown eyes that made thought trail off without warning.

Oh, was there a way in which she could say this and not completely stick foot up own arse?

“You know in homeland there was another man...”

“I know” Adolhan said eyebrows furrowing together. “Did we not just have this conver...Ah.” his eyes widened. “We are finishing conversation that was interrupted this morning”

And with that she knew she had his full attention.

Fuck.

“I...err...” she dithered struggling with the words to voice doubts and insecurities plaguing mind. Oh for fucks sake, she chastised herself in her head. Come to grip.

“We were prepared to die that day. Prepared to go down fighting Romans. I had been with neighbouring tribe when father and uncle were taken and one of the woman was talking about how they would rape us and if I wanted any good memory of man between my thighs I should lose virginity now rather than later. So I did. But...well...”

She found she could not raise eyes to see concerned expression.

“I do not think I was good at it. I just lay there and let him do what had to be done. I did not gain pleasure from the act at all and I...I want to be with you, you know I do, I did not lie when I said I believed heart was yours to keep but...you should be with woman that knows how to please you and that is not me. I do not know how to be lover. I think there is something wrong with me”

She finished talking and was ashamed to find that she was struggling to hold back tears. Adeline had never been a woman or a girl that had cried easily. She supposed that living with her father and uncle had toughened her up more than other girls she had known. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why she was alive and they were all dead.

Finally she found the courage to look up at Adolhan who was still staring at her but with something so gentle in his expression than she had envisioned given the topic of this conversation. She found that it was perhaps more unnerving than if he had chosen to be angry with her.

Finally he smiled. Adeline straightened her back anger curling in her stomach once more. How dare the fucker think that this, that her, was a matter for laughing fools?

But again he caught sight of her expression and he swallowed down his smile.

“Fuck the Gods woman and here I thought that you were going to say that you had reconsidered my love for you and that you had found it lacking. I suspected that the shit you had been with before had not been...gratifying. I asked you remember?”

Adeline nodded for she did remember. It seemed like a lifetime ago when they had been stood on steps of temple and flirted their way around what they were feeling.

Adolhan took another step forward and curled his fingers around her chin so that she was looking back into his eyes. She noticed that even though he was taller there was very little difference in the way that they stared at each other. Here was a man that respected her enough to look her in the eye and never drop gaze when she told him what she was so desperately afraid off.

“Oh my heart” he said gently and Adeline found that she could not force her eyes away from his face.

His beard was neatly trimmed but he had not shorn it of like many of her clan would now that means were available to do so. She found that she wanted to feel it on her inner thighs that she wanted to feel it when he pressed kisses to her breasts and her neck and her face. She wanted him, it was a powerful desire for him that made her knees go weak. She forced eyes to his face and saw that his eyes were still soft and filled with some emotion that she could not place.

And then she did.

Love.

“I do not want lover that knows what she is doing. Gods knows that I can get one of those without trying. I do not want some wanton whore beneath me I want you. I have wanted you since I saw you in hold of ship and desire has never waned despite time passing. I do not throw words such as love around and I most certainly do not stake claim just for passing fuck. You are my woman, for better for worse. I want you in my bed, I want you in my arms and to see you when I wake, to see you standing next to me in battle covered in the blood of our enemies. As for the rest...”

He brushed a finger under her eyes and it was only when he licked it that Adeline realised that tears must have fallen from words she had never dreamt of hearing from him or from any man. For once she did not feel embarrassed from crying so easily. He pulled her closer one hand going to the small of her back to pull her flush to him his hard body moulding with hers.

“I can teach you what pleasure is” he whispered in her ear, his breath on her hair.

“I can teach you what it is to have a man inside of you that loves you, what it is to reach new heights each time he lays his hands upon you. I told you before that man was a shit for not loving you, not treating you with respect, for not ensuring that the first desire he thought of was his own. I can teach you what it is to have someone’s heart. You are mine, I am yours. And the rest we can overcome together”

He said it with such simplicity that Adeline could not help but believe him.

And with that she finally curled both her arms around his hard, young body and kissed him.

Adolhan’s hands found her face, framing it so hard that she thought it would bruise his hands brushing through her now clean hair. She kissed him back with every inch of force he was responding with and then without thinking pulled back. Before he could look surprised or say anything about intent she reached for the clasp to the armour he was wearing. He caught intention and smiled again shedding armour himself and allowing Adeline time to see her new dress and shoes fall to floor.

It was odd being naked in front of him. Back at temple they had touched skin and seen it turn to flames but never had seen been so bare. Even on ship she had had something to protect a level of modesty and back in homeland all she had done was lay on back and raise her legs. Being naked like this was an experience new to her in a way that killing had never been. To her it seemed-at least by way of beating heart, it was more unnerving.

There was a second where they stood there staring at each other and Adeline was aware that while he was... _impressive_...she might not be. At least not to him. She tried to lift her head higher so she could meet his eyes but he was staring down at where his hands had found without warning her hips, fingers splaying out over the skin.

_“Beautiful”_ he said in their native tongue and when Adeline looked like she would reply he stopped her simply by hoisting her up by the legs so that they curled around his waist. Her hands found his curls again and she noticed that upon tugging them his eyes fell shut in what she knew was desire. His own hands tightened on her arse, he was gripping the skin so hard that she thought that it would bruise and then felt another wave of desire take her at the thought.

Adolhan kissed him again and she slid one hand down his chest feeling hard muscles underneath her fingers.

They fell back onto the bed together her back hitting furs and silks and the light of the candle flickering around them. Adeline’s whole body felt alive and resurrected for the first time, she felt...awakened.

She allowed herself one thought as Adolhan’s kisses came on her neck and his hand found her breast and her legs spread seemingly of their own accord around his.

(If this was how her father felt whenever he was with Nasir, then Adeline supposed that she would never be rid of him)

And then Adolhan entered her in one swift clean stroke and unlike the last time she could feel the pain and the awkwardness melting into something more powerful and more pleasurable than she had ever experienced.

She had thought the bath had made her feel alive again but it was here on the bed with Adolhan wrapped around her body, with him in her, with his mouth on her breasts and then her cunt, his mark on her neck and smell everywhere that she came alive.

Again and again.

 

 

 

 

 

Agron despite popular opinion-although could you call Crixus popular with anyone else other than the Gaul’s and...Naevia? Was not stupid.

At least not when it came to his daughter. She was smiling and happy and spending time practicing her fighting style every day since they had took secluded shelter in the three interlocking villas. Spartacus and Crixus were constantly in planning towards attempts on the mines and Spartacus, the Gaul, Gannicus and Agron had formed some sort of General’s council. More so now they had course agreed upon Spartacus had allowed Naevia to be brought into meetings.

She had seen too much of the mine and they too little, in Agron and Gannicus’s case not at all. With Naevia’s guidance plan was beginning to take shape and Agron could also note that the woman that Crixus had lost heart to was shaping up to be a sound battle tactician and a strong woman warrior. Even more so now that news had passed of both Glaber’s wife and Lucretia dying. News that had been met by both Crixus and Naevia with joy and for the rest of them a stunned amusement that the woman that had ruled over them and had seemed beyond death was dead.

They had plan in place but even Spartacus had to acknowledge that they needed to rest, to recover from wounds both physical and mental that had been inflicted on cliff’s top.

The problem he found himself confronted with was that now he had time to look he found he was looking at his daughter in a new light.

When he had become a father the wise mother at his tribe had thrown a baby at him in the middle of the tavern, told him shortly that it was a girl and that the woman he had laid with was dying.

Duro had stood at his side as the woman behind the table had gone to find cloth and another man went to see just what was going on as Agron had looked at this little thing in his arms, punching the air and her eyes wide and exact shade of his own.

_“She’s going to give you trouble brother”_ Duro had said then. In fact as he had said on more than one occasion.

Adeline had grown from tiny babe to toddler who had caused more trouble than she should have done, with wave of brown hair that Agron had let grow loose and wild and he had carved for her a little wooden sword that she had delighted in waving about and more than once catching both himself and Duro in the shins taking great pride in hitting two warriors. Life had been simpler then, when he could tuck his daughter in at night and promise that nothing would happen to her, even the Roman’s had seemed a distant threat.

Then when she had turned thirteen they had known the shadow of Rome was over them strong and never ending their slow march towards the gaining of fresh lands and more slaves and more of whatever it is that they wanted. He had gone to war promising to be back and perhaps Adeline had believed him.

_“Adeline?”_ he had asked Duro upon waking in ship and seeing that he and his brothers were only ones there from clan. Duro had shook his head not before Agron had seen tears in his eyes because Duro had loved his niece something fierce and to lose her had cost his brother most of his heart. Agron knew that his brother had never recovered from the loss of that baby girl that had smacked him on the shins with sword and had laughed when he had pretended to fall. The loss of Adeline had hit the both of them hard and privately had distracted them too much on the sands. Duro had tried to carry on with his fists and Agron had followed suit, too heartbroken to do anything else.

_“You have to forget”_ Duro had said one night when it had just been the two of them and the pain of losing his brown haired girl had become too much to conceal. His brother had grabbed face and forced Agron to look at him.

_“You have to forget her, you have to forget her if you want to survive. I cannot lose you, you cannot lose me. We are all that we have left. We have each other. Forget her and try to live.”_

And Agron had tried. Only he had lost Duro and he had thought he had lost Adeline.

And then she had appeared. Older, scared, scarred and shivering in the bottom of a slave ship. She had changed from sweet girl to woman in what seemed like a night and while Agron had known that his daughter would become a beautiful woman (Gods had he known that-he’d had a sharpened sword by the door since the first ten year old had asked her for walk after dinner) but he had not expected it so soon.

And with _Adolhan_.

Ugh.

Agron knew Adolhan was good man. He was an honourable man. And as much as Agron was loath to admit it, he knew that the man was in love with his daughter.

Little shit.

Agron was not stupid, he did not know when the sexual relationship between his daughter and this man had taken place but he knew it had during the weeks that they stayed at villa planning assault. He could tell from the way that Adeline was acting that she and Adolhan were...entangled together.

He could see the small smiles that they exchanged during training. He could see the way their hands lingered with each other when they touched over meals or weapons. He saw the way he sat at night together talking softly. He watched all of this along with the way his daughter seemed to glow with some sort of womanly, ethereal beauty that he had never seen before and Adolhan was smiling his brown eyes soft whenever they looked at each other or when he was looking at her.

And then at night, he knew-though he suspected that Nasir had tried to hide the information from him as long as he was able to-that they were not trying to hide the fact that they were going to a bed together.

And not even Agron could cling to the foolish hope that the reason they were retiring together at night was so that they could have privacy to read scrolls.

It could have been he knew, a lot worse. The man that had captured his daughter’s heart was good, honourable, a good fighter, and he was not a fucking Gaul which eased mind at least.

He was happy that his daughter had gleamed some happiness in this life. Gods knew that it had been shortened significantly by joining rebellion. He should be happy and in truth a part of him was pleased that Adeline was smiling again. He had Nasir and she had Adolhan and perhaps something good could be built out of the ashes of the shit world that they lived in.

That did not mean that he was letting the impertinence of a man touching his daughter go. In their older customs Adolhan could have asked for his daughter’s hand. Of course Agron knew he would have said no but at least he would have had say in the matter. He was after all Adeline’s father.

He chose his moment well. Nasir who knew enough to know what Agron was going to say but seemed to know that talking him out of chosen path would not work simply shook his head and muttered something about swords to Naevia. Adeline had gone in search of water. They would stay perhaps two more days and then they would begin assault on the mines. Adolhan was sharpening sword standing under shade of veranda when Agron found him.

They stood there in silence for some time. Adolhan did not look up but not even he could pretend that he did not notice presence. Agron waited a while before finally speaking.

_“If you hurt so much of a hair on her head then I will end you, I will run you through where you stand and nobody would mind my actions.”_

Adolhan did not look up and then for a second he did his brown eyes finding Agron’s.

_“I have lost heart to her and her to me”_ he said finally.

Agron chose to ignore that comment for peace of mind.

_“One hair”_ he said again and Adolhan nodded though there was more amusement in his gaze than annoyance. Somewhere in the afterlife Duro was pissing himself at his brother’s expense he was sure.

War, Agron thought later than night Nasir curled around them, was easier than daughters.

By far easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let me know what you think.


	7. With Our Hands, Our Lives, Our Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Adeline and the rest of the rebels see their ranks swell in the taking of the mines both she and Adolhan are not prepared to see proof of the Roman’s mindless cruelty towards unwanted slaves.
> 
> Last of the filter chapters between Vengeance and War of the Damned. 
> 
> Might be some trigger warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is the second and the last filter chapter. Next chapter will be the first of the War of the Damned. 
> 
> This chapter again has some sexual content and some violence. 
> 
> Also I am thinking of making this story into a series so if you guys wanna hear more about Adeline then please let me know and I will see what ideas are floating around on the brain. 
> 
> As always spelling, grammar and language especially this language are a weak spot so therefore any mistakes my apologises. Italics are the German language, regular speech the common tongue in Spartacus. 
> 
> Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.

They were granted reprieve of two weeks before they were due to move on the mines. Their absence was being noticed by stray soldiers and Spartacus felt confident enough to tell them one morning that at dawn the next day they would make attempt.

Adeline did not understand how they would find shelter afterwards but she overheard rumour that Spartacus was planning on building tents in a valley he had deemed safe enough and that number alone would stop Roman’s.

Adeline was not well versed in battle strategy but to her this seemed like taking unwanted and dangerous risks. So much so she decided to brave conversation with her father. The last time she had tried to ask about Spartacus’s methods had been when he had been about to cut babe out of woman’s stomach and that had led to an argument. Adeline was unsure if she wanted that again, not on eve of battle at any rate.

But she could not control curiosity and therefore she went in search of father.

He was busy overseeing tent supplies being loaded into cart. Rebels had been sneaking into markets under guise of slaves in order to use coin to by supplies deemed necessary and the weakest among them would move to intended purpose before being joined by swelling ranks.

_“Is it wise to camp so in the open?”_ she asked using their language to gain attention. Her father nodded not taking eyes of the loading of wagons.

_“It seems confusing I know but yes. Spartacus is a fan of bold battle strategy. Should we take the mines it will give much needed attention to cause and more slaves will join, ranks will be swelled so big that villa will not hold and legions will think twice before planning bold move”_

_“And he knows this?”_

Her father shrugged again finally turning to face her.

_“Spartacus has served under Roman leaders he knows their thoughts better than any amongst us. He cautions us towards these plans and I follow them as I follow him. Do not fret little warrior daughter of mine, nothing will prevent you from your love”_

There was the way he said the word love, distain colouring the word that made her turn around suddenly furious. She had never told him that relationship with Adolhan had moved towards conversations of love and long passionate nights in his arms her legs around his waist and his cock inside her because she had contended that, that conversation was not to be had with her father. But she would not stand here and be shamed for it either. She had snatched happiness and she would not apologise for it. That was what freedom was about was it not?

_“Do not raise fucking hackle to me”_ she hissed and she knew she had taken him by surprise at tone of venom in voice.

_“Not to me, I have borne witness to constant lovers that you traipsed into our home. The warriors and the ilk that came with them. Fuck the Gods I am born because of your increasing libido. I have never complained to you about all the fucking you do of both men and boys though I could go to Nasir and tell him. I have over the course of nearly seventeen years kept quiet and been polite though some of them did not deserve it because you are my father. I love you and respect you enough to never question your happiness. Even when you went to Nasir’s arms mere hours after seeing me return to yours. So do not fucking shame me because I find good honourable man to love me. Do not fucking dare”_

She had hissed all of this under breath and was more than a little amused-if not to use emotion to hide deeper feelings to see that her father had a stunned expression on his face not unlike one he had sported when he Uncle Duro had come home drunk and told his brother that he had feared he had been kidnapped, scarified to the maiden fair of the village and married all in the space of two hours. But in truth she was irritated and a little hurt to think that he thought so low of her.

She stormed off leaving him there gawping. Surely she thought bitterly Nasir could find ways to comfort him back to a semi-state of intelligence.

Instead she went to find Adolhan who was still carving something onto a bit of fucking wood. He looked up as she stormed into makeshift room taking in the warm scent of the jasmine oil he was burning, their weapons piled together to the side on top of the furs that they would be taking with them and a chest containing the oils and winter clothing they would need including a new pair of boots and decent armour for each. Spartacus had come through on his promise to equip them and had sent out two house slaves to buy armour for both men and women alike so they would be protected.

Adolhan nearly dropped carving on floor and slid it discreetly under bed when she came in but Adeline was too annoyed to care.

“Fucking bastard” she hissed under her breath in common tongue curling upon the bed. She caught Adolhan’s expression and shook her head.

“Not you”

“Oh” Adolhan said turning to face her.

“What did Agron say to gain such reaction?”

Adeline did not ask how he knew reaction had been garnered from her father instead she stared up at the ceiling.

“He knows about us and I do not think he approves which is unfair considering I have never wavered in loyalty, love and respect for him when he has brought home all manner of lovers and now he sneers at me without warning or explanation”

Adolhan snorted. Adeline shot him a look at upon which he immediately became silent and adopted an expression as if he was at the sick bed of a very close friend.

“I know” he said finally. “He told me as much”

Adeline shot of the bed to stare at him.

“You never told me” she accused sitting up. Adolhan quirked a grin at her and dusted one finger down the bare skin of her leg.

“I did not think that you would want to know. Your father threatened to kill the man that loves his daughter. I was only child but even I gained knowledge in my time to know that father’s protect their little girls hearts”

Adeline swore in their own tongue and Adolhan laughed dropping kiss to her knee in response. In turn she sat up reaching for curls of hair that were always soft around her fingers and pulled tipping his head back so she could place a kiss on his lips that he returned eagerly despite angle.

“We should be preparing for leaving, at dawn tomorrow we move on the mines and then for open skies again”

Adolhan laughed heaving himself onto bed so Adeline could rest her chin on his shoulder from behind.

“The last time we had open skies before us we were on top of a rock. I confess I do like the idea of sleeping under a tent much more.”

“Tent will not deter rain, nor alter fact that there will be no bath”

“True” Adolhan replied his tone taking on a teasing quality.

“I confess I had truly hope to take you again in a bath”

Adeline pulled his hair and he laughed once. Over the course of the weeks previously they had fucked in nearly every conceivable place avoiding discovery she knew through sheer luck. Adolhan had taken her in bath, in bed and one more memorable time they had been touching each other behind curtain when Spartacus and Crixus had entered room and the bastard had still not stopped until Adeline had climaxed biting her own lip to keep quiet and praying to all the Gods that nobody would find them.

She had learnt what it meant to be loved over the last few weeks, how to receive and give pleasure and it seemed like villa had been place to become reborn. She knew that they had to move on but she would miss this room and this bed where she had changed from ignorant girl to a woman, a fighter and a lover.

She lay back down on the bed and Adolhan curled around her hand finding her thigh again and his mouth finding her neck. He was keeping the small beard he had told her, only losing it because Roman’s had roughly shorn it before entering ship fearing that most masters liked their slaves shorn. Adeline had had no words to that and had simply laid her head on his chest while he had curled fingers around her own hair. She had never spoken of her tribe yet or him his. It seemed strange to her to think that they had been living only a thousand miles apart. They seemed to her two people from a different life that should have never met.

But Gods she was glad that they had.

He was not the only one changing his looks in coming days. Crixus was growing both a beard and his hair returning to Gaul he had been upon capture. Her father was not shaving either and his hair had changed from the braids she had last seen them in before capture. Naevia’s shorn hair was now at her shoulders and Nemetes and Lugo were turning back into warriors of old it seemed. Adeline upon seeing this had confessed she was glad that Adolhan was cutting his hair and trimming his beard with blade regularly because as she had confessed giggling one night-she could not stand the idea of being with Gaul or a look-a-like.

They stayed like that for some time locked in their own world, locked in each other’s arms. And Adeline forgot about disagreement with father when she fell asleep with Adolhan’s hard body pressed alongside her and his hands sleepily finding purchase in her hair.

 

 

 

 

 

They woke up to the sounds of rebel army preparing to move. Many carts were already loaded and Adeline forced her body to co-operate in loading up both swords and furs that they would take them. The trunk had already been moved onto wagon and Adeline wrapped her daggers around the belt she wore around waist and followed Adolhan out of the room decidedly not looking back at what could have once been described as a home.

Spartacus had, had them enforcing drills in order to ensure that they knew the plan. Spartacus and Crixus along with gladiators would ensure entrance to the mine was taken and then they-the remaining army would ensure the rest of the guards guarding over the entire thing would be taken straight to the afterlife.

Naevia her face set in stone and her hands gripping her sword so hard her knuckles were white would be leading third party into the mines to ensure swift end to guards inside and liberation of the prisoners trapped under miles of rock and mud.

It seemed like a plan where nothing could go wrong-therefore Adeline would not be surprised if something did.

The trek to the mines was easy. It was half a day maybe more and they encountered no Roman’s in forest. There was a pause when they thought they heard a patrol but after crouching in the undergrowth they conceded-or Gannicus who was leading patrol conceded that it was safe to move.

Looking over steep cliff alongside the rest of fellow Army waiting for Spartacus’s signal-a torch thrown in the air. This would be a difficult fight not because of the numbers they had or the Roman guards but due to the large numbers on the ground.

“Fuck” she breathed seeing the people on the ground. They looked like tiny little spots there were so many of them. Adeline could not spot the difference between slave and Roman.

“This will be difficult” Saxa agreed heavily accented voice in Adeline’s left ear. Gannicus who had somehow become present on Adeline’s other side scowled. The three of them were leaning over sharp rock to see clearer vantage point and neither of them looked happy.

“If they move it will be easier” he disagreed and then he shook his head.

“But if they do not, if they are sluggish and exhausted as slaves are often in this place then it will be proven difficult. Hopefully we do not have to spill to much innocent blood today”

Saxa and her stared at him and Adeline knew that they were both thinking the same thing. How bad were the people below if Gannicus was worrying about killing innocents because they were so weakened by hunger and hard work to get out the way of screaming army hungry for blood?

There was the sound of steel clashing and Gannicus stiffened hand gripping his sword. There was a pause as he shifted so he was in position to run down the other side of cliff, to the path and into the main centre of the mines.

“Signal” Lugo said behind them and they all looked up to see the single flame torch being sent flying into the air. Instantly they rose like some demonic bird in flight running down the hill in order to catch the Roman guards that Spartacus, her father and Crixus had hoarded into one area.

In a move that she had learned from Saxa, Adeline managed to wrap both her legs around one guard push him to the floor and slash her dagger across his throat blood coating her knees and inner thighs. She forced herself upwards and slashed two more in quick succession across both neck and chest.

She was she surmised as she engaged another with sword and feeling her whole hand nearly plunge into his stomach as he fell that she was getting better.

Perhaps not. As soon as thought entered brain another one came at her, she ducked and sliced him hard in the side but he raised his sword again and she had to fall backwards least she get face removed, in doing so she ducked again and sword grazed her at the thigh, it was a large cut across the flesh of upper thigh but it was not deep or life threatening and she found that she could move on. In fact the whole battle was a blur looking back because it was it seemed a slew of bodies in front of her again and again and no idea where anyone else was. All she was dependant on was herself and Adeline was unsure how vulnerable she was. She was alive right now though so she gritted her teeth and took that as a good sign.

It took very little time to defeat the Roman’s. The gladiators were much too skilled and the mines not heavily guarded it seemed. Most slaves had fled to the shelter of caves in order to escape fight and as they paused to take breathe the rocky terrain still thick with the dead and the dying, finally for the ones that had not been there that day the rebel army had rescued Naevia they got their first look at the place where every slave dreaded being sent to.

The response among them Adeline knew was shock. Saxa and Lugo and even Nemetes were stood staring as the people begun to slink back out of their hiding places by Naevia’s gentle probing and the all-powerful presence of Spartacus.

The force of the labour they had been through was evident, their clothes were half hanging off them and their skin was paper thin and covered in mud and the curled around the rock as if it could protect them. Never in her life had she seen anything more pitiful and more terrible and she felt her stomach roll when she saw the curious eyes of a child pepping out. He could not be older than six and was shaking as Spartacus spoke of freedom.

Suddenly the dull aching pain in her leg where sword had cut through flesh seemed unimportant and Adeline for all her promises that she was woman and lover and old enough to understand the concept of killing a man, wanted nothing more than to curl back under her blankets in her old home and let her father lull her back to sleep.

“Adeline” came gentle whisper and she turned to see her father standing there a look on his face that left his anger and fear and disgust at the people in the mines now escaping the dark tunnels with shocked looks on their faces at how bright the light was plain on his face.

She struggled to see around him. Nasir was gently herding more people in a line so that they could be led into forest without scattering and Saxa and Lugo were helping. Gannicus and Crixus were deep in conversation and Naevia who had not left Spartacus’s side her face as cold as stone again seemed immovable. She could see through her blurred vision the back of the head of Adolhan but he was gently helping stunned woman who was older than her to her feet that were bare and red and scraped.

But her vision was obscured again because father had grabbed her face in both his hands and choking on her surprise she found herself staring at him.

_“You are hurt”_ he said gently though his voice did not betray his fear. Adeline shook her head because how could she be hurt by little scratch when these people had been beaten and starved and left to rot forgotten by history?

_“Scratch”_ she forced out her teeth chattering and her hands shaking.

_“Apologises for being bitch”_ she said brushing her hair out of eyes in order to regain control on her senses. Her father shot her an unamused look.

_“I have met many a woman who I would call a bitch gladly. But you are not one of them. And do not get hurt again.”_

_“How did you know?”_ she asked momentarily distracted. Her father rolled his eyes some colour returning to his face probably she thought wryly because argument that they had had oh so long ago had been put to bed.

_“I have one eye on you and one eye on the Roman’s. It is called parenting”_ her father answered back stabbing his sword into the soil and bending to check the cut on her leg. Adeline resisted the urge to roll eyes heavenwards.

_“It is not deep, the bleeding will stop once bandaged”_ he surmised and Adeline nodded watching as he wrapped strip of cloth around her leg and then stood up. Her father had always been tall but now standing there Adeline realises that she was at his shoulders, the same shoulders she had sat upon as child when she had been unable to see moon and stars. She wondered then what he saw when he looked at her.

_“Adolhan is a good man”_ she said finally not looking at him.

_“I know”_ was the only reply.

_“He does love me”_ she replied back.

_“I know that too”_ he said turning to face her. For a second he stared at her and then he asked the question that she knew ever since row he’d been wanting to ask.

Sometimes it was unnerving how much she knew her father.

_“Did you really not like any of them? I did not realise that you knew so much of my personal...desires...”_

_“Stop”_ Adeline said pulling away and pulling a face to show her distaste.

_“Never use the word personal or desire in a string of words again...and I like Nasir...so...can you try and like Adolhan?”_

Her father snorted.

_“Fine”_ he said though he sounded anything but. _“But my threat still stands. One hair on your head and I will run him though and...”_ he gave another shudder and Adeline felt bubble of hysterical laughter well in her throat.

_“Do not do...anything in public...in temple...ugh...”_

_“Like you in temple you mean? When Mira had to remove you from guard. I heard that story”_ she had but in truth fleeing up the side of a mountain had distracted her.

Her father gazed at her and then shook his head.

_“Shall we keep our relationships separate then?”_

_“Plan should keep us all happy...or at least alive”_ Adeline agreed.

“Agron” Spartacus took timely moment to shout and they both turned to see that the rebels were again making movements to the woods.

“Gods I miss the idea of a bed” Adeline said as they walked forwards seeing twigs and mud on the floor.

“Ah tents should not be issue. At least we now have proper numbers. I estimate ranks have swelled by at least ten, twenty thousand” her father caught Adeline’s stunned expression and shrugged. Words when it came to the mines it seemed failed them both.

 

 

 

 

 

She did not meet up with Adolhan until night fell. Tents had been set up with wooden beams and cloth. Spartacus had taken main tent on top of hill in valley and Adeline had been granted tent on a smaller hill where it seemed the ‘Generals’ of the Rebel Army would now be housed. She was next to her father’s tent only close to keep eye on her and she suspected easier to reach should alarm be raised.

They were sharing small hill with Nasir, her father, Crixus, Naevia and Gannicus though this seemed to also include Saxa now that she and Gannicus were...intimately acquainted. Adeline supposed the loud noise of fucking and wine were what it had been like for her mother and father-all of the benefits of being in an army but without the child and then had to turn thoughts away.

Her small tent was warm she supposed and study. She had found furs and spread them on floor along with blankets. She had ‘liberated’ small bowl so she could burn incense and had just set about dressing leg-looked over by Nasir who was more knowledgeable of such things and told that in a day or two it should form nice scar-or as Gannicus called it _‘first battle wound’_ when the tent flap pushed open and Adolhan came in sitting down on furs and removing his shoes and armour as if he lived there.

The thought of him ignoring her all day and then coming to her at night was so infuriating Adeline ignored injury to injured leg and kicked him hard in the side.

“What was that for you mad woman?” he asked turning around.

Adeline gazed at him irritation flaring in blood.

“Oh noticed me have you?” she asked trying to keep tone calm as she brushed out hair.

“Here I am wounded and alone and you storm in tent like place is only in my bed rather than by my side”

Adolhan snorted without humour.

“I needed to be alone. I asked and was assured your wounds were not serious enough for me to worry-though I did”

“Oh” Adeline said cocking an eyebrow. “Well I do not wish to intrude on your solitude. So get out of my tent”

“Our tent” he said turning to her a quirk of a grin upon lips.

“I said you were my woman. I did not think that meant I would have to suffer cold nights again”

“Fucker” she said without humour.

“I was positioned near cave entrance” Adolhan said quietly and quickly. “Naevia asked me to enter cave to see if there were any more survivors and I stumbled against wall. I had tripped in mud. I investigated but realised that it had been child I had tripped over. He had drowned in mud-I would place age around ten though it was hard to tell. I wanted to be alone”

Adeline paused remembering her horror at Roman cruelty.

“You could have come to me” she said quietly. “If we are in this rebellion together we need to have some trust in each other”

“I know” Adolhan said finally. “That is why I am here, I came to you when I realised I did not want to be alone. That I did not have to suffer alone. You have Agron and Nasir in some retrospect. I have none to call family. They all died in wars beyond control”

It was the first time that he had spoken about his family in any sense other than the information she had gleaned that he had no siblings and no chance of reconciliation with parents in this life, but this was a deeper sort of intimacy she knew than anything she had ever shared.

“You have me” she said finally.

Adolhan turned to look at her sitting back upon pile of furs that would become makeshift bed.

“I know” he said his voice soft. “Now I know”

He ran one finger up her leg near the bandage as if he wanted to touch but was unsure whether touch would be invited or not. Adeline resisted urge to roll her eyes heavenwards at the fact that men were still so confusing about their feelings. But now she knew was not the moment to deliberate on regrets of times gone by. Nor the dead that they could not save. For there would always be people in this world that they could not save.

“Good” she said finally. Adolhan stared at her for a second and when he spoke it was with an anger that she had never heard before.

“We built this fucking empire of theirs. The one that dominated our lives, the one that was viewed as majestic and powerful and dangerous to everyone. The one we went to war with. Today I realised just how powerful it was. Just how little people matter. What would have become of us had Spartacus chosen to liberate the next ship. We...slaves...people that had once been free, we built this empire that they were so proud of with our blood and our freedom, our hands and our lives and I think I realised that none of it even mattered”

He took a swig of wine from the jug at the side of the bed.

“I do not think we will survive this” he said finally turning to look at her his face so heartbreakingly open.

“And I have found you. The woman that I had once hoped to bring home and build a family with. I have nobody to take you home to and no way of knowing that if we started a family I could protect you. All I have is blood and death and an enemy that does not care if I live or die. I know what Spartacus is fighting for and I am behind him in this. I stand with him in this. But I do not see a way out that does not involve death on the battle or on the cross and that scares me more than I care to admit”

He finished speaking and Adeline stared at him. Never had she heard him open his heart like that. She realised then what that was. This was his level of trust, this was a man older than her in years, a man that loved her and a man that could look her father in the eye and not flinch-a quality she found most important, this was him opening his heart to her in a way that he had never done so before.

She moved so that she was sat next to him trying to wince as her leg ached with sudden movement. Everything he had said was true and yet she could not feel sad. She had known even in ship that no matter what path would be chosen she would die at the end of it before her time. Adolhan laughed without humour leaning his head against her shoulder.

“I want revenge” he whispered into the curve of her neck.

“God’s help me, I want revenge”

“Our revenge” Adeline said gently, knowing this to be true. “Will be to live our days free of Roman control. To control our lives and our deaths. Our revenge will be to survive.”

Adolhan stared for a second and then his eyes softened completely and he gave a genuine smile, the one that she supposed she fell in love with what seemed like years ago when it was in reality only weeks.

“You are smart” he said pressing a kiss to her lips and Adeline smiled into it feeling his hands press into her hair.

All too soon however he pulled away.

“I have something for you” he said finally and she was surprised to see that he seemed almost...shy...

She sat up stretching and wincing again at the dull throb in her leg settling back on the pile of furs as Adolhan found what he had dropped on the floor when she had kicked him.

In his hand was a small block of wood, small enough to form a pendant and it had been carved to resemble one of the runes of their homeland and some others that she did not recognise. The prominent one was love and on the square of wood she recognised that the others were fertility and good health.

There was a pause upon where she stared at the gift she’d been given in a shocked sense that was turning into a wave of powerful emotions that she could not yet name. He had clearly been working on it since they had left temple, wrapped around it through a small hole was a single black ribbon liberated from the villa. It felt more significant, more important than any other mark he had given her so far.

“Do you like it?” he asked and she stared at him in surprise when she heard the undercurrent of nerves in his voice.

“I love it” she said truthfully and he kissed her again before she turned so he could wrap the ribbon around her neck tying it tight so that it would stay. He pressed a kiss into her neck and she knew without him saying it that this was a declaration of his love.

She allowed him to kiss her, allowed him to lie her back so that she was on the furs her dress discarded. There was a pause when something wicked, something distinctly Saxa-ish came to mind and she tightened her legs around his strong waist and flipped them over so that she was astride him her hair falling loose over her breasts in order to quickly pull what was left of armour from his body.

When he entered her, just as quickly and just as gently as he had done before he spread out his arms as if being crucified on the cross the Romans had promised them they would be nailed to. His necklace dangled between her breasts as they moved together. It was more gentle than any fucking they had done together since they’d become lovers.

And that night when she curled around the hard body next to her and listened to the sounds of the rebellion carrying on her around her, Adeline daughter of Agron, woman of East of the Rhine and lover of Adolhan felt content and right in this opinion she had shared with her lover only hours before.

Their revenge would be to live in this moment, to love in this moment and to fight in this moment, free people at last. She thought of the children in the mines and the men and women kidnapped from their homeland, the people enslaved in chains and the brand mark on her father’s arm and knew even though she could not explain thought or feeling-that their revenge would one day come to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And due to the last chapter being too long this little fic was born.
> 
> Feedback is adored-see you for War of the Damned.


	8. The Great Man upon the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As rebellion increasingly grows to become proper army Adeline and Adolhan continue to serve in its ranks. 
> 
> However Spartacus might have a plan that will forever change path agreed upon and the War of the Damned truly begins. 
> 
> FIRST CHAPTER OF WAR OF THE DAMNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is another chapter, this one is the first of the War of the Damned series and the chapters might be a bit shorter than before because I intend to flesh War of the Damned out. 
> 
> Also after much consideration I will be making this story part of a series so if there's anything you want to see then send in your idea's-also open to Modern AU's as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, 
> 
> Again I am not familiar with this style of writing so any inaccuracies I apologise. 
> 
> Spelling and Grammar are a particular struggle of mine so any inaccuracies there I apologise. 
> 
> Also the history of this period is a bit fuzzy but I would put three or four months between Vengeance and War of the Damned realistically.

It had been at least three months since they had taken up place on valley. The entire encampment had swelled beyond imagining once mines had been liberated. Two more Roman generals had fallen to deserved end and in now taking several standards Spartacus had now become a legend to many escaping shackles and bondage for a future that had become for so many, full of choices for the first time.

Now they had gained the attention of the Roman Senate and for many rebels that was their moment of crowning glory. And soon it seemed they would have gained the advantage of numbers.

Their latest battle took place against a pair of Generals that had been dispatched from safety of Rome in order to bring end to rebellion. They went by the names of Cossinius and Furius and even thought the rebellion was fighting back with all they had they still had not managed to gain advantage. Three battles and three fields thick with the dead and it had all begun with the last one the ridges of the fields of Nuceria.

Adeline found that once the battle commenced all the bodies blurred together in a wave of blood. She had over the course of three moons understood her father’s craving for blood and battle while still keeping the attributes that the gods had given you safe from the death that was constantly achieved at her hands.

Her daggers had become stained with blood now and she found that at the end of each battle her hands and parts of her arms were stained in blood as well, her face and legs also casualties to the death that they brought with them. She had trained herself to not look for her father or Adolhan when fighting, Adolhan for majority of battle stayed by her side but her father was often at front side by side with Spartacus and Nasir.

Nuceria was a wash of blood and bodies. Adeline slashed and forced her way forwards with the skills that she had learnt from the months of training and honed by the gladiators she fought with in the battles that she had faced and she found that the new style of using her whole body to fight was easier than older techniques she had learned when defence was basic.

She found that she did not look from the last dead body until the Roman’s sounded retreat. Crixus who had not charged hill but had stayed to focus on soldiers bellowed it out to the remaining army and a great cheer rang up that followed as they made it to top of hill.

She hurried to see the surviving warriors that had lived through mad charge to the top of hill where the commanders of the Roman Army had remained on horseback throughout battle. She knew who her eyes were focused on finding.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Agron had just finished smashing skull of latest solider into ground when he heard sounds of Roman’s retreating. He looked up as Spartacus finished smashing jaw of man beneath his feet with Roman standard.

They had won. Perhaps they had not killed the commanders of army but they had won battle with what he suspected was minimal loss compared to other battles at least. With more joining everyday it was becoming clear that numbers would soon turn in their advantage no matter how many were lost upon field of battle.

He turned to see Nasir bathed in blood and victory a combination that never failed to stir desire. They pressed their heads together in brief moment of glad tidings that the other had survived unharmed when he heard lumbering steps and bellowed shout of Crixus telling them that the western flank that had proved difficult in breaking was now fleeing from them, cocks between their legs.

He turned now momentary happiness that Nasir was unharmed paused. Adeline had been upon field of battle and while she was proving herself more and more capable he knew he would not rest until he saw her again, unharmed and alive. The thought of losing daughter even to a glorious death had proved too agonising a thought to stomach. But he could not complain. Adeline was warrior now.

Agron need not have worried however. No sooner had he begun to scan horizon for the familiar face of his child than something crashed into the side of him arms planted firmly around neck. It was her. Alive and whole.

He pulled back in order to gaze probably. There would now be new scar on arm where she had caught sword but it was not deep enough to cause further wound and there was blood covering her legs and arms but he saw that no injury on her body would cause that. She had killed many today and the relief that battle was over as well as joy that they had survived it was clear upon her face.

He pulled her close savouring moments that were now few. Upon taking further responsibility within Army and training recruits’ time was left fleeting. He tried to spend time with daughter but it was of few moments and never long enough to enjoy himself. He would try tonight but he feared same result. They always he noted seemed to embrace longer upon field of battle, clinging to each other as only surviving members of tribe and small family within it left upon this earth.

“We have won” she said upon pulling back and Agron placed kiss in hair in order to cement feeling of his daughter’s whole and unharmed body in front of him. She smiled at Nasir and allowed a small hug that was not uncomfortable but perhaps lacking still the emotion that she had given him. Nasir and Adeline had found common pattern in time since temple but they were still getting to know one another and cement place in each other’s lives. Upon questioning Nasir had pointed out that he did not mind, he had he said, known that the inclusion of Adeline in their lives would take time to get used to. They were friends and Agron was not sure how much more they could be.

Adeline stepped back brushing her hair out of eyes. It was such a simple gesture that she he had grown achingly fond of upon time when she was child. She had tied her hair back out of need in temple though he noticed that she preferred like Saxa to keep her hair loose in battle.

He reasoned that he must be grateful that she did not do many things in mirror image of Saxa.

There was movement behind her and she turned around her face lit in victory to see Adolhan approaching where they were standing sword in hand and blood upon hilt.

Ugh. So it appeared he had survived as well.

Not that he was wishing the man ill...much.

Grudgingly he had to admit the man was good fighter, not a gladiator but skilled well enough to survive many of the battles they had faced without gaining injury.

He and Adolhan had reached peak in their relationship where they were civil. They could smile at each other and wish each other well before going into battle and that was all they could manage. Personally Agron thought that, that was enough but Nasir was always pushing for more. As a father he thought he was accepting daughter’s lover just by not running him through.

He scowled as Adolhan and Adeline embraced and decided to focus on Spartacus who gazed in fury at the retreating Roman generals who had once again decided to turn attention on protecting their own cocks rather than that of their men.

They slowly made their way back to encampment. They had left fighters still slow with sword behind in order to guard the women and children that could not yet raise sword. Spartacus despatched lower rebels to strip the fields bare of horses and money with strict instructions that they were to go to him at tent on top of hill. Agron noticed with wry amusement that the rebels were scrambling to obey. It was only those that had known Spartacus when they had fought Glaber that did not approve of certain methods when issues of coin were upon wind.

Upon reaching encampment the majority of forces broke away to find solace in their own tent. Spartacus left to clean himself up and Agron and Crixus begun to turn attention to tasks at hand before they too were allowed a respite.

He could see his daughter her head bent to one side patiently listening to a child’s question about how the battle had turned out and his heart swelled. Seeing the children in the mines and suffering at the hands of their masters had sent fury through his blood, Adeline had always had soft spot in heart for children and she always made time to see some of them despite heavy training taking place. Quickly she had become favourite amongst them and had begun taking Naevia to see those who were in need of comfort and care, bringing smiles to the woman’s face easily once more.

He turned attention to task at hand. The sooner this was completed, the sooner that he could wash battle of him and...He caught Nasir’s gaze and found smile broadening, spend quality time alone with the one other person who held his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adeline had only time to see daggers to floor of their tent before the flap opened and Adolhan came in. He like her was covered in the blood of their enemies and he was also grinning with the same feral sense of adrenaline that she felt coursing through veins.

There was a pause where upon they stood their gazing at each other once again revelling in the fact that they had survived. Then he crossed one step across hard earth and pulled her close to him his mouth on hers.

The first fuck after battle Adeline had learnt was fast and furious before they had a chance to wipe the blood off them. Upon climax they would take their time, Adeline would wash her lover and he would wash her with the scented water they procured and then Adolhan would enter cock inside her again only this time it would be slow and languorous and her eyes would often find placement in the back of head.

Only when it seemed that they had been granted their fill did they find the wine hidden amongst the chest of things in the tent but Adeline was quite content to lay their naked while her lover fetched it. She had once tried to cover up in shyness but Adolhan had crossed room again and pulled back fur so that her breasts and flank were on show.

 _“You never have to cover yourself in front of me my soul”_ he had said in their tongue and Adeline so taken back by desire and love cradling voice even to this day had acquired. She found that it had made her bolder.

Their tent was large, not perhaps as large as her fathers but comfortable. They had spread furs on the floors along with pillows they had liberated from villas whenever they were in need of food. They kept wine in one corner and trunk filled with clothes and other necessary items. In corner of tent was small shrine to their old gods. Adolhan might not worship them as she did but he was indulgent in her praying to them before and after each battle.

They had finished first cup of wine when Adolhan curled next to her pulling her and fur for modesty in between his legs. Upon her snort at his actions his lips found her hair-now freshly washed whenever she gained opportunity-though not with hot water alas.

“I think you grow more and more beautiful each day we are out in the elements” Adolhan said reverting back to common tongue. It was still slower than Adeline’s but under gentle instruction it was getting better. The accents of their homelands were scattered across the vowels but they could now communicate to each other in both common and their tongue which was more than an improvement on other rebels.

Adeline snorted again leaning back onto his hard strong chest. His fingers were sprawled over rib cage and she noticed that there was now a new scar, carelessness in battle causing a tip of a sword to slice through her old purple dress before Adolhan had slit throat.

Purple dress after the engagement with the general they had fought in the dark and the rain had been ruined beyond repair. She had found new dress however, it was a lighter green and tied around with a brown belt. Like the purple dress it was clasped behind her neck though she had to admit it showed more of breast than other one so much so as she had liked it as it was she had conceded to in battle tie another belt around rib cage.

“I am simply free” she replied. Adolhan laughed his fingers stroking down the edge of her breast. Adeline resisted the urge to smirk. She knew what was coming next just as surely as he did. She took pause to take sip of wine and calculated. Most rebels took remanding day off from battle and resumed training when dawn broke but there was also chance her father would come looking for her and finding his only daughter between the legs of another man was not particularly a vision she wished to come to pass.

“We are all simply free” Adolhan said quietly. “Spartacus has forever lifted shadow from the eyes of slaves all over the Empire. Many unknown are breaking bond, you have only to see the children amongst us to see that people are taking their families to fight for freedom, it is a thing of wonder”

“Do you think we will win?” Adeline asked simply.

They had long ago decided to not broach subject of their probable deaths but Adeline could not shake vision that someday they might live free of the life of warriors. She leaned back into the chest of the man whose heart she held, who held her heart and she felt her eyes close.

“I think we will live and die free” Adolhan said simply manoeuvring them so they were lying down. Adeline turned body so she was half on top of her naked lover-she found even the word was easier to say and hear in the months that they had been together. There was she had decided, nothing that helped more when it came to the brewing of a woman’s confidence than to be safe and sound in the arms of the man that adored her.

“I adore you” she said finally her eyes fluttering closed.

Adolhan placed kiss on placement of heart so soft it was like a feather.

“I adore you” he said to her “Sleep.”

And Adeline slept.

Such was the exhaustion the body went through following battle she did not realise that she had slept through most of plan to take the Generals they had just spent hours fighting the day before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She found her father pouring over a map just as she was to understand that rebel army was to move again. The problem was that she was suddenly besieged with the children she did so long to spend time with. She had before battle instructed them with spare bits of parchment she had managed to free from Spartacus’s clutches and had told them to draw a nice picture and the best one would be sent to the Great Man upon the Hill. Therefore she had two boy clinging to her hands and a little girl trailing behind her when she came across her father.

 _“I fear that we will fall if pressed to fight so soon after last conflict”_ she said in their own tongue. Her father smirked once though it was without mirth.

 _“It seems I am to be quiet with arm up fucking arse”_ he said and his facial expression showed just how furious that made him.

She caught Spartacus’s expression from his tent and smiled. He smiled back though he was in deep conversation with Naevia and Crixus. She suspected that Gannicus was with Saxa and made note to not disturb her. However their leader left tent in order to step into the sunlight a gentler smile upon his face when he caught sight of children.

“Good Morrow Spartacus” Adeline said smiling brightly. The children stared at the great man upon the hill as he was known amongst lower rebels and Spartacus smiled even as Crixus grumbled under his breath.

“Hello” he said brightly. It always warmed Adeline’s heart to see how good Spartacus was with soothing the nerves of the children. He would have made she knew, an excellent father.

“We have drawn pictures of you defeating the Romans and setting everyone free.” the girl of five said in her little voice showing him the parchment. Spartacus to his credit bent the knee to see scribbles and smiled as if they were purses of gold.

“Why gratitude little one, I shall keep this with great fondness”

Adeline could tell he meant it as well.

“Who is this supposed to be?” Crixus asked voice heavy with confusion, he was pointing upon a large scribble on one of the boy’s parchment that was more a small weedy figure with mounds of what Adeline supposed was hair.

“It’s you” the girl whose name was Amalia at last count said her face scrunched in confusion.

Crixus choked. Naevia who had taken large draught of wine promptly spat it clear across the top of field. Her father burst into peals of uncontrollable laughter and Spartacus she noticed was trying to force expression into something other than glee at Crixus and his humiliation. Naevia wiped her mouth and bent down to the little boy her face bright. Adeline noticed with amusement that his cheeks went bright red.

“Could I keep this?” she asked quietly. The little boy nodded.

“Naevia” Crixus said but Naevia was already laughing quietly.

“No Crixus” she said shaking her head. “I do not get much amusement these days and this has made day and night brighter” and with that she pressed a kiss on her lovers lips and turned to walk downhill still laughing to self and still clutching parchment drawings.

Crixus paused to level glare at Adeline that she easily ignored and then followed her. After patting the children on the head once or twice Spartacus too departed followed by children so enamoured to have met famed leader that they went to find a more willing audience, and therefore Adeline was able to talk to her father in peace again.

_“We will talk later, be rest assured that we are not fighting again, we will give appearance of army’s movements so that Cossinius and Furius will be taken unawares when Spartacus, Crixus and Gannicus descend upon them”_

_“And you will lead Army in Spartacus’s wake”_ she said finally. She could understand why he was upset at being left behind but Adeline thought that perhaps the full magnitude of the trust that was being placed upon him was not forming shape in (idiotic) brain.

_“Should they fall you will be left as sole commander of the rebel forces”_

Her father looked rather ill at thought of that much responsibility. Or perhaps at the thought that a day might come where it would only be the two of them left. Where he would be the one great general left to tell stories of the Great Man upon the Hill, the Undefeated Gaul and his woman and the only man to gain freedom upon the sands in Capua.

She dismissed thoughts from mind.

Spartacus would not fall.

Spartacus could not fall.

They moved into position in order to gain advantage that was becoming increasingly clear when Spartacus returned with the Commander’s heads to stick upon pike. The surrender and therefore death of what was left of dwindling army was quick and swift and Adeline found that she had no stomach for it.

Here she was, at the very least a player in the game of war, daughter of a powerful general that had commanded army and a skilled killer and all she wanted was the warmth of her lover between her legs and the bliss of sleep.

Perhaps Adolhan felt the same because he took her back to tent instead of taking her, stripped her bare and instead of taking her pressed kisses all over her body and she climaxed with his head between her legs and the visions of the dead behind her eyelids.

“I think there is something wrong with me” she whispered that night as he had curled around her his arms a vice.

“I do not like blood and death, I do not think I was born to be warrior”

Adolhan made a small noise and his lips found her hair again twisting their bodies so that they could see each other face to face.

“You were raised to be a happy woman in a time of peace.” Adolhan said finally his tone so gentle that tears found their way into her eyes.

“You had that taken from you and now take up arms despite no clear wish to do so. There is nothing wrong with you other than I fear you doubt yourself too much. You are the only woman that I have desired, that I will ever desire, that I will ever love. I see nothing wrong in you wanting days of blood and battle to end”

Adeline stroked one thumb down the stubble that was growing again. In months that had passed she found that days spent with this man and in his arms she found that all worries and struggles seemed to fade away.

“I adore you” she confessed.

“I adore you too” he said back pressing kiss to her lips again.

She closed her eyes and not for the first time since capture, since freedom, since becoming a member of the rebellion lead by the greatest man upon a high hill, she wondered what life would have been like if the Roman’s had never come and she would have known survival against an enemy that never stopped growing was more than just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let me know what you think. 
> 
> Feedback is adored.


	9. The Taking of the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline fights for the taking of Sinuessa en Valle but is horrified when she comes face to face with both Roman and rebel cruelty and her own changing attitudes to it.
> 
> Meanwhile past between Lugo and Adolhan becomes apparent when older man lets slip past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so another chapter and this one is again shorter than others before.
> 
> I wanted to explain a little bit of Adolhan's past in this chapter as well as some secondary characters we don't know much about, for any of you wondering when we will get inside his point of view there will be a couple of one shots in the work that are based around his perspective. 
> 
> Again spelling and grammar are not my strongest suit so any issues then bare with me. Also this kind of writing is not my strong suit so keep that in mind. 
> 
> Again this all my imagination and has no baring on history just the TV show. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The following weeks passed, Adeline became more and more aware that a plan was beginning to be put into place that would see them taking a Roman city for their own rest during coming winter months.

Personally Adeline thought brain had finally left their leaders head. It was an even madder fucking plan that dangling thousands of feet above ground with only few vines to keep you from plunging to great death.

And much to her surprise she saw that Adolhan for all his quiet viewings on the decisions made by their leaders and his right hands seemed to show excitement at the thought of taking a city from the greedy hands of Rome.

“This” he said one night over cup of wine when Adeline’s curiosity and mingled confusion caused her to ask question of why his excitement was peaking.

“Shows all Roman’s that we do not cower. Oh we have fought battles I know but to take a part of their home as they have taken and plundered ours...even I cannot deny that the very thought of revenging them for that hardens cock”

Adeline raised eyebrow refusing to show how amused she was at that. Training had been long and hard and she had twice been kicked on her arse by Naevia who was becoming more and more vicious as days went by, all she had wanted to do upon returning to tent with small piece of bread and cheese was to curl beneath furs until slumber came...but Adolhan did not know that, that had been intention.

“Oh” she said with as much teasing in her voice as she could manage without giving game to him as victor. She fumbled for dress and let it slip to floor. Even now as his eyes slid over her body she felt flicker of nerves, fuck the gods she hoped that, that went away soon. But she would not allow desire or nerves to tear her away from purpose without gaining upper hand.

“And here I was under impression that it was I that made cock harden?” she tilted her head to the side in a manner she hoped was appealing. Still many waters were uncharted for her when it came to the art of seduction.

“Well” she said moving past where Adolhan was sat on the trunk that they both shared so that she could sit on the furs and tuck them around body.

“I imagine sleep will be all that I seek tonight after receiving information”

She turned as if to lay head down. There was a sharp laugh behind her until Adolhan realised that she was serious.

“Fuck woman” he grumbled and there was movement behind her before he slipped naked under the furs with her. Adeline moved out of way of wandering hands sitting up so her legs and the apex between her thighs were on show. Adolhan gave another groan of appreciation at sight and Adeline felt desire rake through her body once more.

“Well” she said shrugging and unable to keep teasing note out of her voice. “If taking city occupies thoughts I am sure there is another man that will take care of me” she tilted her head to the side. “Surely there should be some Gaul in need of comfort” she moved to get up but before she could Adolhan’s hand clamped down on her leg and pulled her back down into a mass of fur and laughter and skin.

“Bitch” he teased his hand curling around her back so that she was on top of his chest. Adeline giggled heart feeling lighter than it had in months. These stolen moments were welcome reprieve against the shit that a simple day seemed to bring. Even Adeline knew that they could not keep living in valley. Their numbers were increasing every day and once news that they had taken city would spread they would only get more and more clamouring slaves at their door.

But now in this moment she only had time to think of the man next to her, his hard, young body pressing into hers and his fingers moving ever so lower to place where she wanted them so desperately. Her last thought on rebellion moving to take city was that she hoped so desperately that the taking would be quick in nature, and that the city would not be bathed completely in blood.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It took them two days to move camp. Horses, carts and wagons carrying weapons, supplies and even some of the younger children moving in the direction Spartacus instructed, their tents were taken down and the wood used to prop them up was loaded up as well. There was no saying if this plan would work or how long they would be staying within city.

Crixus, Gannicus and Spartacus first entered city in attempt to find Roman man that Gannicus claimed could be trusted something that Adeline knew her father and Naevia shared doubt upon. Crixus came back with instructions visibly shaking with rage and Adeline learned from the mutterings he shared with her father and contorted expression that they both shared afterwards that something serious had taken place.

They were to make advancement when moon rose to its highest peak and Adeline found spot on ground high where city walls were seen as dusk fell. Army was growing restless and she did not blame father for trying to regain some control on ever increasing numbers hungry for blood. Night was giving them some semblance of shade and privacy and she noted that she was alone, Nasir was instructing a small training circle for some of the newer recruits in order to combat adrenaline that came with approaching battle and Adolhan was with Saxa, Donar and Nemetes all of them interrogating a slave who had lived in Sinuessa en Valle about what he expected guard to be.

Somehow she did not feel urge to join them. Every rebel surrounding her was excited at thought of shedding more blood and all she wanted to do was get the deed over with so that they could claim city. She did not delight in a long kill like Naevia had developed liking for, more a quick one.

There was movement next to her and she saw Lugo take place next to her, the big hammer that he used to smash skulls resting to the side. That had been weapon forged in homeland and she was surprised when news had carried that Lugo had managed to gain one, considering his instance that he have sword when they had been residing in temple.

“I see you are preparing well for battle” he said sarcasm almost becoming lost in thick accent. He like Adolhan and Saxa she suspected had been from same tribe and therefore had harsher accents when using common tongue than she, Nemetes and her father had.

She shrugged in response. Truth be told she had not been around Lugo enough to feel comfortable with him. Adolhan engaged in conversation with him at least once a day but she had yet to talk at length with the man. He had reminded her in the beginning of Sedulous and hands tight around neck.

“I have been meaning to exchange words with you for some time” he said finally. “Were you aware of this?”

Adeline was not and shook her head. Lugo raised eyes heavenwards.

 _“Idiotic boy”_ he said gruffly in their own tongue. _“I told him I wanted words with the woman that had captured heart and he thinks that I mean to cause disruption to relationship”_ he shook his head and when he turned to Adeline it was with a fond expression on his face that she had not seen before. He switched back to common tongue when he caught her expression filled with what she suspected was confusion.

“Adolhan and I are from same tribe. Along with Saxa, we are among the last of our tribe. Nemetes was from neighbouring tribe but you and father were further away.”

Adeline knew all of this but found herself nodding all the same.

“I had wife in old life, three sons too...” his tone took on the same grief induced love that she recognised as her father’s whenever Duro’s name was mentioned, or Spartacus when he thought of his wife. His eyes were fixated on spot upon ground and Adeline did not want to disturb thoughts when they were so clearly fixed on painful subject.

“Anyhow” he said finally when it seemed thoughts had allowed themselves to gather.

“Adolhan was dear friend to my youngest son, Conrad. They were off same age and were friends since babes. I think we fed that boy more than his own mother and father did some nights. When we went to war Adolhan and I were both captured having survived to the end, my sons...my wife...Adolhan’s mother and father, Saxa’s lover, lay around us. All dead.”

Adeline swallowed.

“He had tried to protect my son from falling but the Gods had other ideas. Therefore I made promise on ship that I would protect that boy as if he was my own. He was near as the Gods would allow and I wanted to honour promise to wife that someone that knew us would live to tell tale. I did not think he would be happy again. I did not think haunted look would ever leave his eyes”

Lugo raised his own eyes to find hers and she knew the horror and pain that the Roman’s had inflicted on them was shining back in her own.

“And then he laid eyes upon you in ship’s hold. You were the youngest there and far from warrior captured in war you will concede. I can rest assurances Saxa was not the only person who wanted to distract Roman’s attention in order to gain you some protection. But I do believe when he looked at you, his father’s blood still hot upon face he fell in love with you”

Adeline stared. She had no thoughts as to where this conversation would lead to or when signal was given but Lugo did not seem to notice her growing horror and anger.

“What I am trying to say” he said finally upon realising that Adeline was perhaps still confused. “Is that Adolhan is my blood now. And he has clearly made intention that we are to consider you his blood. He told me, he has plans should we take Rome and live” he said when Adeline started.

Lugo shrugged.

“He’s like open scroll to read sometimes” he said simply.

“Anyhow I wanted to tell you that therefore you are considered my blood now. Saxa considers you sister, Nemetes...well he does not consider anyone but he does not wish you dead which is perhaps all you can ask. My wife...” he said gruffly. “Always wished for daughter.”

His large hand patted Adeline on knee and she realised a little too late that this was Lugo trying to show some affection towards a woman that did not flash tits in his face. It was both unnerving and rather sweet she concluded.

There was pause as she tried to think of what to say. He was she thought, if she was reading this conversation correctly, telling her that she considered her lover his son and her his...daughter in law?

“Thank you Lugo” she said finally.

“Fuck” came voice from behind her and she turned to see Adolhan sword clutched in hand and expression of deepest irritation carved upon features. Clearly she surmised he had heard some of conversation. Lugo did not look too worried however and hauled Adeline to feat with one strong pull from his hand”

He shrugged. “You knew I would have words at some point” he ruffled Adolhan’s hair as he passed laughing as teeth were bared.

“Get ready” he said turning around. “We will move shortly”

And he left the two of them upon the hill.

Adeline brushed dirt of her knees allowing Adolhan to start talking first.

“I told him he did not need to break words” he offered. She shook head.

“Words were comforting in nature”

Adolhan snorted looking doubtful.

“I would have broken words about mother and father at some point” he said finally. “I do not want you to think of me hiding any part of past from you.”

Adeline could not comprehend how he had come to that conclusion but shook her head.

“No” she said finally taking his hand in gesture designed to give some comfort.

“I did not think that”

She shook her head upon words for they were true. They had lived and lost for so long privacy was the only thing she could imagine them holding onto other than their lives and their love.

“My mother and father would have loved you” Adolhan said finally. “They wanted another child but the Gods never allowed it. My father in particular would have loved you. He always did like a strong woman that knew her own mind. Probably why he was so in awe of my mother”

He said this quickly as if emotion was brimming and he wanted to conceal it. Normally Adeline would refuse to allow conversation like this to end least it cause damage to foundation of relationship they had built, but she also knew that going into battle over emotional led to easy mistakes that could turn life threatening.

She cupped his face with her palm.

“We will build a future together” she said finally. Adolhan looked at her his eyes dark and then he turned his head in order to press kiss to her palm.

“Yes” he said finally. “We will”

“Adeline, ugh” came voice behind them. It was her father who had uttered noise of annoyance when he caught her with Adolhan.

“Always he interrupts” Adolhan muttered. Adeline managed to smother laughter just in time.

“We are to take city in approaching minutes. Crixus” he father paused to raise eyes heavenwards. “Has feeling it will be soon, come and take position”

Adeline nodded and went to follow instruction but she did not let go of Adolhan’s hand until the gate was open and they pressed advantage.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The city was already a mess of blood when she entered. Adolhan immediately started slashing the two soldiers closest and Adeline found herself pushed forwards. She took down three kicking one straight into Saxa who slashed him with such fury blood splattered onto walls and a great deal of it on Adeline’s leg. She ducked second sword and stuck her dagger so deep in belly she could feel blood spill onto her hand and down onto floor.

She pulled out feeling vicious and alive with adrenaline and blood like she so often did when she knew that they were winning. There would be very little rebel blood shed tonight and none of it of the rebel children.

She slashed her dagger across soft throat having not seen attack coming and the woman fell to her feet. She paused staring. Woman?

The Roman people were being slaughtered she realise in the streets. Men and woman dying where they stood being beaten and torched. It made stomach for briefest second roll. Women and children...needlessly slaughtered on both sides had always raised hackle when it came to her but then she remembered in second standing in shadow of doorway the look on her man’s face when he had described his parent’s. Her Uncle Duro playing with her as child, and Lugo’s three sons and wife dying in front of him.

She gritted teeth. Deserved fate or not it had never been clearer than this moment that she and the woman she had just killed were on opposing sides. And they had to win.

She stepped out just to see a Roman soldier aiming for two rebels she realised were her father and Nasir. Both had backs turned and were pressing to where a man in roman clothes had taken shelter behind iron bars. With a rage she could not remember feeling before she slashed her way forwards killing and stabbing everyone in her wake fury trembling in her very blood it seemed.

She stuck both daggers in the one approaching Nasir and the two wounds in his back made him gurgle blood allowing Nasir and her father too turn and see her kneeling on back one knee bashing Roman brains upon cobbles. Her father quickly dispatched the other two to the afterlife and Adeline pulled her daggers out blood flying everywhere. Sun was beginning to show. It was dawn and she realised from blood and numbness from gripping daggers in hands they had been fighting for hours and she had probably killed many.

She pulled back breathing heavily and when arm came around to support her she leaned into it. She did not realise that it was Nasir until she caught father’s expression.

Oh fuck.

There was pause as she stood there leaning into father’s lover as his arm wrapped around her in solidarity before something crashed into her back and pulled her from embrace.

It was Adolhan. Covered in blood and shaking with adrenaline at the nature of what they had done and grinning with the same fearlessness that she knew she was in possession off.

His kiss was harsh and hot and nearly lifted her off her feet, and she turned to see that father was now gripping spear with disgruntled expression on face that she knew was half directed at her and half directed at Roman threatening to burn down city they had just taken.

Spartacus appeared then his call of “Agron” forcing them all into corner. The rebel leader looked tired Adeline noticed but he was dragging woman by the wrist her hair red as the blood they had just shed and from her look of horror a roman.

Her cries as her husband were killed were both painful as they were irritating and Adeline would later spare thought to new attitude towards a woman that she might once have had sympathy towards when she heard Spartacus to give order that the woman and children yet surviving to be chained and kept alive.

She could not help but agree with him on this point. She too had seen enough blood to last her a lifetime this night.

“The city” he said his voice loud and carrying. “Is ours”

Adeline could not help but cheer along with the rest because once again under the leadership of this brilliant man they showed the Romans that again they could do the impossible.

She leaned against Adolhan’s chest his hands splayed around her back and did not look at father and Nasir’s passionate display of affection. Instead she tried to thank the gods that they had survived this.

And in that moment she allowed herself one thought-that perhaps dream that Spartacus and her father shared was not impossible to attain. That they would win the war and see Rome burn to the ground under the legacy of freedom.

And perhaps they would live happily, in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcomed by all. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your encouragement.


	10. Words and Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Adeline and the rest of the rebellion settle into life as conquers of a Roman city a new arrival at the gate brings trouble for Agron and Nasir. 
> 
> Meanwhile Agron attempts to celebrate special day and Adeline meets a new friend whist trying to ignore some unnerving symptoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so here is another chapter I think only seven left and then we will be done with this side of the story. 
> 
> A few things, as always spelling is not my strongest suit neither is grammar so apologises for anything inaccurate. This part of history is not my strongest either neither is this way of writing so please keep this in mind.
> 
> Medically I am not an expert for where I want Adeline to go in this chapter nor I am a historian on birthdays but I figured she had to have one at some point-for those wondering Adeline is now seventeen. 
> 
> Disclaimer-Adeline and Adolhan are mine nothing else. 
> 
> Thank you all for you kudos and comments so far.

 Adeline did not remember much from how they had found house. The city was a mixture of both slaves now freed, rebels now conquers and Roman citizens now in chains. Her father and Nasir had gone in one direction to report and follow Spartacus who was commanding largest villa upon highest ground and she had followed Adolhan’s arm around her waist down Side Street after Side Street for what purpose she was unsure. Surely one house was much the same as another?

And anyhow she wanted to wash the blood off her. Now that she had opened eyes past furious taking of city she could see a great deal of the deal were women and children. She had killed only two civilians out of the numerous guards she had been forced upon her path but the dead covering the streets were more than enough to make her stomach turn quite violently.

Adolhan finally managed to lead them to the house of his choosing. He had apparently had either time or ease to find house since the fighting had ended. The house he had chosen was small she noticed when he opened door but to her tired delight there was bath in corner. There were three rooms separated by thick heavy curtains and as Adolhan pushed open one she saw large thick bed covered with furs. Thankfully she noticed there was no evidence that the former residence had homed any children. There was little blood on the floor and the door had not been kicked in. Adeline was willing to bet that the former owners had been stupid enough to open door to see what was going on.

Adolhan shut the door and barred it behind them.

“Yes” Adeline drawled moving to grab cloth and dipping it in the water that she scented with the sandalwood oil on the table surrounding the bed.

“That will keep the masses out”

Adolhan shrugged. “I have told Lugo we are to take house and he will tell your father and between the two of them and their...well...lack of control when it comes to us I think we shall not be disturbed by drunk rebels”

He picked up his sword spinning it by the hilt making blood flick all over the place. Adeline smiled.

“Why this one?” she asked looking around.

“Because I was the one that took the lives of both of the residents” he said casually. He looked at her his eyes so brown and she knew that he was seeking her approval of this act. She nodded scrubbing deftly at the blood on her arm and letting him know that she wanted to hear the conclusion to the story that had led them to this small but comfortable home.

“I also saw there were no children present, here on in either house either side and I knew you would approve of such an action. Therefore I can promise you that no real innocent blood was spilt the couple were elderly and but still did everything to try and prevent me from dragging them outside to deserved fate. Much as many of my tribe were” he added as a bitter afterthought.

Adeline placed down rag and moved to his side. He too was bleeding the blood of their enemies and she moved to gently clean the blood of his arm gently cutting away his armour so it fell to the ground.

“Gratitude” she said finally wrapping her hands around his waist so that she was pressed against his back. Adolhan leaned back for a second so that she was baring all weight and she thought for a second that wasn’t this what being a woman meant? Standing by your man and protecting the one you loved? Sharing the gift that was life and the burden that came when it was taken?

“The thought that no child perished in place where I lay head is of great comfort”

Adolhan turned smiling.

“I would do all that I could to ensure your happiness Adeline”

She nodded allowing him to kiss mouth with gentleness like feather.

“Come” she said pulling him back towards basin. Adeline stripped him bare naked his whole glorious body on show and while desire mounted she instead reached for cloth dipping it in scented water and rubbing it all over her lover’s body until the blood and the grime disappeared.

She pulled Adolhan down into seat when done and reached for the thick oil on the side of table. These Roman’s whose house they had adopted for themselves, were clearly rich and she ladled oil onto her hands running it through his thick curls and winding them around her fingers. Adolhan shuddered and she was acutely aware that just hours before he had allowed Lugo to bare out his soul to her, or whatever the hell that conversation had entailed for their relationship. However the man between her hands was so emotionally raw that she could not help but want to take care of him, to see that his needs were met and that she was there to comfort him when asked and when not asked.

Adolhan leaned back in the chair and she decided that it would be prudent to ignore the water that she could see was gathering under his eyes. She rubbed the oil through his hair and then the water so that it would run out.

“You are a gift from the gods” Adolhan confessed his eyes still closed. Adeline pressed kiss to brow to smooth things over.

“I would ease pain with life if I could” the thought of what he had lost reminded her so painfully of mother and uncle that she felt tears come to mind.

Adolhan turned to her then his face resting just at her belly and when he spoke it was with a fervour that she had never heard before.

“You ease pain and loss with your very presence. Loss has been inflicted by many of us by forces beyond control. Yet you...” he looked at her then his face so wide and open that she felt the love he showed to the core of her very being.

“You continue to shower love without asking, I look at you and lump in throat and despair in chest disappear. You are the only woman that I have ever loved and will ever love. You are my very essence. Simply being here is enough to ease loss like balm”

Adeline bent down so that their faces were pressed together.

“I would not be by your side unless the Gods ripped you from my arms”

Adolhan laughed once without humour but with some warmth to it.

“Aye, and I would follow you to the afterlife with open arms should events take you there, soon to be followed I imagine by father who still does not approve of me”

Adeline giggled. “He is pleased that it is you bedding me rather than a Gaul perhaps”

Adolhan bared teeth in attempt to tease rather than to scare and she smiled back allowing purchase of hands in hair to pull him close and fuse their mouths together. She stood up again and reached for the cloth so she could finish wiping the blood of her body. She stripped naked, what little armour she had (mostly for her arms and scare unlike Naevia and Saxa) and let that and dress fall to ground before she could unlace sandals.

Adeline reached for cloth but as soon as she started to wash Adolhan took cloth from her and began scrubbing instead. It was a higher form of intimacy than she was used to though she had learnt every day since she had become another man’s lover what it meant to be loved.

“You are so very lovely” he said finally once task had been completed.

She turned their bodies pressing together and curling her hands around his neck. His hands found her arse and he lifted her up so her legs were around his strong waist and hard hips. She crossed her legs around him and reached so that she could pluck out the pins that kept the more unruly parts of her hair back from her eyes when fighting and reaching for the twine that tied it back so that it fell in long brown waves over her shoulders. It had gained in length so that now it fell over her naked breasts and she noticed that it had gained in colour from harsh sun so now it was almost a lighter brown than it had been before.

“Fuck” Adolhan said his hand coming up to tuck errant strand of hair behind her ears.

“Even after so long in your arms beauty still takes breath away”

Once upon a time ago Adeline would have thought that she was not worth words such as these. That she was too skinny or too pale or too flat chested and lacking in muscle tone for another man to love her or look at her in any way other than errant child. Now she was a warrior, she was a woman, she was at the very least she liked to think, a good soldier that was dependable in battle.

“Your words flatter, move to see actions follow suit or I will have to tend to needing ache between legs myself”

Adolhan growled again and Adeline could not help giggle that once again escaped.

“Woman” he growled against her collarbone.

“Bed”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The morning came when Agron had to force himself from Nasir’s warm embrace and venture into light of day. They had taken up residence in one of the larger villas and while it was large he had to confess he was uncomfortable with wealth and space. When he had been living in homeland a house with three pallets on floor had been enough to house him, his brother and his daughter. Such wealth he had never wrapped head around. Why so many got so much and others so less.

Nasir had wished to accompany him but Agron knew his ‘Little Man’ was needed to ensure training for some of the inexperienced house slaves. There had been no gladiators in this fucking city and what turned his stomach more than the dead children littering the floor still was the knowledge that some of their followers desperate to fight were younger than Adeline. And a part of him still felt heart seize in chest when they marched towards battle with her in their ranks despite her increased fortitude when it came to battle.

 _“Daughters”_ Duro would have once said to him. _“I did mention brother that this would be fucking death of you.”_

Well his brother had hardly been wrong in that regard.

But in truth there was another reason he wanted to seek out his child before he found Spartacus’s side and they discussed what to do about loss of grain supply. He had not seen daughter since eve of battle due to that fucking idiot Adolhan snatching her away from warm embrace to what he imagined was their own version of shelter anywhere in this fucking city.

He paused. In truth he had no idea where he was to start looking. Spartacus had set someone to clearing bodies from streets and chaining the Roman’s and Agron tried not to notice the children chained and blood stained. He forced self to remind that these children were no different than the adults that had forced his own in chains but it was difficult. He found ignoring presence would have to do.

He went down another side street. Perhaps if he could find Lugo he would know where fucking boy had gone when door opened to the side. It was a secluded street and dawn was just breaking, Agron gripped sword. It would do no good to fall to injury at the hands of a drunken rebel. Instead however he saw it was Adeline. Relief flooded him at sight, she was wearing new dress that was red and clearly ripped so that it resembled purple one she had been wearing so long ago. She turned when she saw him and smiled though he noticed hand was clutched to stomach and her smile was strained. He hastened step in response.

“Are you well? You clutch belly as if ill, did you garner wound you did not know about?”

Adeline shook her head smiling gently. How something so sweet had come from him he did not know. He noticed that she looked rather tired and while he hoped it had nothing to do with the man probably sleeping in bed behind walls, he could not help but feel heart ache at how she looked. Even fatigued though he noted with love, she looked stunning. In truth he should be glad that Adolhan was somewhat honourable, otherwise half of encampment would be in love with daughter and Agron really did not have fucking patience for that.

“I am well father just tired, events of the day weigh heavily on mind and many of my belongings from encampment have yet to be found. I would see to it before Adolhan awakens.”

A part of Agron wanted to sneer at man that was still sleeping but then he remembered he had left Nasir doing the same.

“It gives me joy to see you up this morning when dawn has just broken, when in truth it would take nothing short of a roman advancement to raise head from bed when schooling was to be had”

Adeline pulled face at reminder and Agron could not help but laugh at expression, his daughter had changed in the year that he had missed out on but he could not debate that some of his carefree, spirited daughter remained against increasing war.

“Anyhow I too need to go and find chests that were in my own tent, otherwise how will you get your birthday present?”

Adeline paused coming to a shocked standstill. She turned to face him her hair loose over her shoulders and Agron could see with a pang of pain that only a parent could feel that she had forgotten today was her birthday. He had not, this time last year he had been a slave and Duro had sat next to him in chains both of them grieving silently for the little girl they had lost. Now he had chance to celebrate properly. Seventeen was hardly an age where he could not.

“I forgot” she said finally pulling on lock of hair like she used to do when she was worried about something. The last time he’d remembered her doing that was when he and Duro had said final farewells and had gone to war.

He decided that only adding to uncomfortable conversation would hurt so he moved over the fact that she had forgotten today was her birthday and decided to focus on gift he had given her rather than the fact that this simple pleasure seemed to have been taken from her as well.

They moved their way down the streets steadfastly ignoring the bodies littered along the way. Something would have to be done about them but as most of the Romans were still being placed in chains he was unsure what they were to do with them. At the front gate Lugo was ensuring carts and chests were being brought in alongside Saxa who was cleaning her daggers, sitting upon wall with her legs dangling and doing nothing to hide the bruise on her neck.

Adeline’s chest the one that she shared with... _him_...was slightly smaller than Agron’s own and he held no doubt his daughter could carry it on her own. She had gained muscle in their months as army and Agron did not doubt his daughter could now hold her own against many in army in both the clashing of steel and hand to hand combat. It made heart swell with both pride and worry.

Agron moved to pull them both down from cart and opened his own. It was more filled with things Nasir had picked up over the course of their travels, herbs and oils as well as the occasional trinket. Nasir he had noted did have a good appreciation for something shiny. It was he had told Agron, a product of being body slave for so long.

There was pause where Adeline watched him with those big dark eyes of hers her hands folded in front of her. She had left house without weapons and Agron allowed himself moment to wonder what it would have been like had war not come to their doorstep and his daughter had not had to wear weapons every day. He shook his head to rid thoughts of wishful imaginings until he found what he was looking for.

It was common in their homeland and especially in Agron’s tribe that when parent deemed child old enough to fight alongside tribe they would be granted with weapon or amour to do so. Even he could not fault the daggers that Oenomaus had given her so long ago so he settled for the latter. The armour he had found covered now her arms to the elbow like Naevia’s did and was made of strong material that would warn off most advances from behind like Saxa’s. it came with some protection for her back and while he knew that when battle against Crassus’s men came Adeline would change clothes (because at least all of the female warriors discarded dress for easier battle clothes) this armour would give her equal protection.

It allowed him he acknowledged privately to worry a little less when it came to daughter upon battle field.

Adeline watched him hand it to her and she took it with widened eyes that did nothing he noticed with wry amusement to distract from beauty that she had grown into. She stared at it for a second and Agron found that he was rather nervous. Was gift not to liking?

Adeline smiled then, a real genuine one then and it was worth all the shit that he had been through. She reached for him then her arms wide and he stepped into them relishing a hug instigated by his daughter. He buried face in the mounds of dark hair that smelled like sandalwood but underneath that he swore he could almost smell that smell that long ago he had attributed to being something distinctively Adeline.

Or perhaps he was imagining it. seventeen was a big age, what he would not give for the Gods to turn back time so that she was seven and he was gifting her with a larger wooden sword with her name carved on hilt and Duro had managed to find lamb to roast over open fire and would pull niece into lap until she fell asleep.

There was a pause where he felt Adeline squeeze him tighter and he knew that she was thinking the same thoughts that he did. They pulled back and he noted that nobody had commented on scene though surly Saxa and Lugo would have seen it by now.

There was a pause when they pulled back and Agron truly believed that they had said all that needed to be said in that hug. That despite Nasir, and Adolhan (it was painful for him as a father to admit this but...) the two great loves of their lives, despite Spartacus, the war and the blood that had been spilt they were still father and daughter and that love, the love that a little girl felt for her father and a father felt for his little girl. Well. That never went away.

“Happy birthday” he said once and Adeline smiled back and really, that was worth its weight in gold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adeline had quickly tried on armour once Adolhan had awakened. He had not asked where she got it from perhaps thinking as she hoped many more rebels would, that she had looted it or perhaps he had been still so sleepy and filled with the wine that they had found the previous night that she had not the heart to wake him nor he the heart to be woken.

It lifted heart to see him asleep on their bed, the sheet and furs tangled around legs and his open naked back so achingly on display. She had learnt that he had scars from wars on the back one long one near small of back and dimples curving skin just before his hips met arse. His eyes had fluttered shut long eyelashes black against tanned skin and his beard was still short but curling in a way that still made her heart leap.

She had dressed in new armour over new dress and had forced herself to eat bread and meat before sheathing daggers and going to see if she could be of aide. The day had only just started again, many rebels had slept through the first day of taking city adrenaline and blood lust leaving both mind and body exhausting.

She had not made it beyond steps into courtyard where many Romans were chained however when nausea returned and she found vomit had spilled from her mouth onto the floor without warning. She retched more times than she could count and then bent over heaving with the aftershocks of unexplained, unexpected illness.

There was movement behind her, someone was grabbing her hair and she leapt back reaching for hilt of dagger but dizziness overcame her and she staggered. A hand far gentler than one she had felt before pulled her so she was away from her vomit and onto safe step below leaning head against wall. A wineskin was pushed in front of face but she took hesitance sip as vision slowly returned and found that it contained only water.

Once eyes had returned to normal, and dizzying feeling was contained she forced them open to see young woman sitting in front of her. She had long dark hair tied back in braid and was wearing blue dress. She could not be much older than Adeline was and had been carrying water presumably under instruction from Spartacus who had insisted that prisoners be fed.

“Apologises” she said and her voice was tiny. “I meant to cause no alarm but to move hair out of line of vomit.” She offered the drink again and Adeline took it.

“Gratitude” she said honestly. “I do not think wine agrees with me this morning”

The girl smiled once and it was timid but genuine. Adeline noticed that there was dried blood on her face and her lip was split.

“Are you hurt?”

“No” she shook her head. “No more than usual at the hands of my Dominus”

Adeline did not know what to say to that instead she forced her attention on spot behind her trying to gain vision back and strength to her legs. There was a pause and then she stood up, the girl helped her and Adeline tested out legs, deciding she was well enough to stand she tried to pull herself together.

“Are you sure that your self is righted to stand once more?” the girl asked looking confused.

“Yes, nausea is not uncommon symptom since taking city” she said truthfully. “But gratitude for concern and assistance”

The girl nodded “My name is Sibyl”

“Adeline” she said holding out hand in gesture of friendship, she stared at it in surprise for a second and then took it.

“I would have you keep news of unfortunate loss of breakfast to self” Adeline said. “It would cause me no end to grief should others find out”

“Spartacus would see you side lined?” she asked as they began walking again.

“Spartacus is good man and will not force anyone to fight should they be struck down with illness but it is not something we can afford. Many of your fellow slaves now liberated will be pressed to begin training yourself included I imagine.”

Sibyl shook her head her braid flying with earnestness.

“I do not have skill with sword”

Adeline looked at slender frame and conceded she might have point.

“Perhaps the bow? I understand that many women with children can use it to defend errant flock from Roman attack but will not take up place in field”

Sibyl looked at her for a second and then nodded. “Perhaps I will see myself to instruction, who would you recommend?”

“In the bow? Naevia. She shoots better than I ever could though she has long since turned to sword” she caught Sibyl’s less than enthusiastic expression and had to bite down giggle at look.

“She is not as hard as she looks. Prove yourself dedicated student and she will yet find time to soften”

She paid her goodbyes to Sibyl at the corner of courtyard. Sun was blinding and she moved to table to take wine in order to regain sense her armour including wrist guards clacking.

“That is new” came a voice. It was Crixus watching her with interest. The Gaul and Adeline had not shared much conversation but he had had...well...never given her reason for her to think he shared dislike. Even her father and the man managed to peaceful exist in order to allow rebel army to swell rather than being divided.

“It is gift from father for birthday” she said without meaning to. Crixus rose his eyebrow. “I wish you good fortune on special day” he said formally but she held no doubt that it was sincere. Crixus could be considered a man of few emotions but the ones he did express were genuine.

“Gratitude” she said and she found she meant it. Those had survived temple and Glaber had formed bond that was not easily shaken.

There was a pause where she took wine and poured cup for Crixus, he was beginning to train the recruits they had gained upon taking of city and judging by expression of deep irritation he found them significantly lacking.

There was pause where she stood there next to the man and then alone when he went to instruct girl not much older than thirteen, it was clear that she was too young to fight but Crixus indulged her determination with rare smile. Adeline could see Naevia gaze from shadows and remembered that wounds casted deep into flesh had left her sure that she could never conceive child. It was a stoic blow to two people she thought, that could make good parents for a child.

Shadow drew her from staring and she turned to see Adolhan awake and dressed gazing at her with some concern.

“Where did that come from?” he asked pointing at her new armour.

“Father” she said finally.

“Oh” he looked slightly mollified she noted with wry amusement.

“I had thought it gift from an admirer that I would have to kill” he said with an aloof tone though his voice betrayed his amusement and she knew her expression did not hide her own.

Adeline snorted passing him cup of wine which he responded by pressing kiss upon cheek and then neck. She tried to shrug of advances feeling more amusement than concern when the sunlight shifted so that it fell across courtyard and poured directly upon them. The blinding light made her feel dizzy and she leaned head upon his arm in order to regain sense.

“Adeline?” and now his voice rang of concern. She tried to force smile upon face though her insides were churning again.

“I fear sunlight has made me dizzy after so long in darkness and cool shade of home. It blinds and effects eyesight”

Adolhan moved so that his body was blocking out most of the sun and she smiled to self even as her hands trembled. What the fuck was wrong with her? She considered what she had ate recently. She had indulged in questionable rabbit a gift from the Barbarian’s liberated from days past in effort to share some traditions across homelands the day before taking city but so had Saxa and Caella and they were both proving resilient.

His hands cupped her face taking handfuls of her hair with her and Adeline landed clammy forehead to chest in order to regain sense. He still smelled faintly of the sandalwood used before and she used it to regain sense. She felt lips and face pressed to hair.

“You do not seem self? Should I fetch medicus?”

Adeline shook head. Should medicus be called so would father and then she would never hear end to worry.

“I am feeling faint from overheating and wine of previous night” she lied. “A little shade and cool water and perhaps early night will see me to proper return”

Adolhan dragged her by arm into shade forcing her to sit on long chair and bringing up of water. Concern was still etched upon face and Adeline ran her thumb down side of it in response. It truly was blessing from the Gods to be loved so deeply by such a man.

“If illness continues I would have you seek advice of medicus or perhaps Nasir should you so require it? I would not have you ill or weakening self in order to prove devotion to our cause”

And Adeline knew from tone that there was no point in arguing. She smiled once and he kissed her on her head standing up so that his body bathed her in shade.

They stood and sat there for a time while Adeline took another sip of water. There was the sound of running footsteps however and she looked up as boy no older than maybe ten came skidding into courtyard nearly colliding with an unimpressed Lugo.

“Crixus” he shouted capturing attention of just about everyone including now slaves that had once been romans.

“Spartacus summons you to gate, ships weigh against coast and are coming to city gates and early sights cannot tell if they are Roman or not”

There was significant pause when Crixus and everyone else stared at child and then they all began scrambling for discarded weapons and following their shouting general. Adeline shot look to Adolhan warning him not to try and stop her but he looked too concerned at approaching company to notice what she had hoped her eyes were saying.

Crowds had already gathered at gate were Spartacus was stood. Crixus moved to his side and Adeline moved to her father’s brining Adolhan with her just in time to hear Spartacus cry “Open the gate.”

She moved to grab hilt of both daggers feeling the metal warm under her hands as Adolhan unsheathed sword. Such was the matter of who they were letting in of concern that her father did not flinch nor pull face as if offended when he saw Adolhan, she almost smiled had attention not been diverted by the truly strange people who had taken step into city.

“Fuck” she said raising eyebrow and was rewarded with chuckle from Gannicus.

“What shit is this?” her father asked.

“Brigands of Cilicians” Gannicus replied looking both she noticed, disgusted and impressed. Her father snapped his head around to see his brother’s face better and she saw Adolhan do the same. They both seemed to know what was going on more than she did.

“Pirates?” her father asked disbelief colouring tone and Adeline snapped her head back to see them in full. They were conversing with Spartacus when what she could only assume was leader grabbed their own around waist placing kisses upon cheek in order to show his support.

“Fuck” she said again.

Spartacus made attempt to draw them into villa and the crowd dispersed with them. They did look Adeline thought personally a very unpleasant lot.

“We should seek out intent” Gannicus muttered to her father who nodded.

“Adeline, Adolhan, take position in main courtyard with Nasir and continue training, should Spartacus make plan clear then will see what the pirates have to offer, should they make attempt, we will end their lives” her father said a dark grin upon face.

A part of Adeline wanted to understand what was happening but she noted that Saxa was not to follow either and understood that only the Generals and main players in the art of war were to follow so she nodded and hopped down from perch pushing through people in crowd.

“Of course” she said wryly. “Spartacus’s next mad fucking plan would see us all across the sea again, as if taking city was not enough”

Adolhan laughed once.

The pirates brought matters of trade of that she was sure but they also brought wine. Or what Adeline thought was wine. Adolhan had snagged cups and they had taken up position upon long chair where they had this morning. She found that she enjoyed simply curling up in his lap and allow is fingers to comb through hair, she was tired she realised even though sleep had come to her easily that morning.

The wine was strong she realised upon taking sip and feeling burn down throat.

“Fuck” she said again and laughing and Adolhan snorted.

“It is not quite what one expects is it?”

“It sets throat on fire” she said setting cup on floor and allowing him to pull her closer. Nasir smiled at them as he passed with his own cup and she saw pirate with dark skin talk to him.

“He is going to regret that soon” Adolhan said quietly and she could feel smirk against her hair. She pushed herself up battling tiredness and saw her father enter courtyard his eyes turning dark fast when he saw Nasir talking. Thunderous expression could only mean one thing.

“Here we go” she said settling back down.

The fight was quick and easy and her father easily bested drunken pirate. She noted with wry amusement that Nasir did not look terribly too worried about her father as he should have done and fight was not ended until Spartacus who was clearly the most sober person there with perhaps exception of Naevia-who disapproved of pirates, the roman man Gannicus called friend and of strong drink- put stop to fight.

Adeline did not make attempt to move. She knew all too well what often accompanied her father and whatever lover he’d had though she had to admit that she had never seen him lose self to jealousy the way he had done so when Nasir had been involved.

Spartacus turned and then took pause. He came over to where they were sitting and not wishing to be undignified in front of ever dignified leader she forced herself to move from warm embrace and sit up.

“I would have you both at gates when moon nears its peak. We are to meet Heracleo and gaze upon intention and its sincerity. I need all the good warriors I get for fear wine has addled too many”

Here he shot a very nasty look at Gannicus.

“We will be there” Adolhan answered for both of them and she nodded.

Spartacus nodded back and then paused again.

“I wish you happiness on birthday Adeline”

The effect of this sweet gesture was instantaneous. Adolhan stiffened against back and Adeline nodded her gratitude wishing to all the gods that her father did not feel need to share every fucking thing with everyone in rebel army. She had not deliberately tried to keep information to hurt loved one but she could not deny that she had wanted this day to remain private. She did not find it much cause for celebration when she looked back and thought of all the loved ones she had lost and was still capable of losing.

Spartacus disappeared and Adeline waited until he was gone to turn around.

“Do not fucking raise hackle” she said but Adolhan’s face was already smooth mask keeping hurt that she knew was under the skin contained.

“I did not know that is all. Were you planning on telling me or was I to learn next year or the year after that”

“Do you honestly believe we will be alive next year?” she asked temper getting the better of her temporarily. Adolhan shared her disbelieving look and she shook her head to further gain her words.

“I did not tell you because day is not special to me. It is just day and this year I am to celebrate it in city and homeland that is not mine with threat of Rome forever upon heal. I did not tell you because I knew you would try and celebrate it and I do not want that”

Adolhan was staring at her with those inscrutable dark eyes and closed off expression. It was how he had looked she remembered with jolt to the heart when they had been in chains upon ship and he had stared at her when he had thought that she was not looking.

“Fine” he said finally. “We are to meet Spartacus” and with that he stood up and left. Adeline sat there for second longer trying to regain some control over dangerous emotions and then she stood up wincing as another wave of light-headedness threatened to make her sit down again.

She forced self to feet when all she wanted to do was to find her bed and lay down and followed the well-worn path to the front of gate. Her father was already there and she for once moved to his side seeking comfort from another embrace. Adolhan was standing on opposite side of wall already spinning sword and she found she could not look at her father when he shot her confused look at turn of events.

Spartacus was laying out plans. If the Pirates were to fall short of word they were to die where they stood and Adeline could not help but feel that many amongst the rebels selected for mission were rather hoping that would be the case.

“Nasir, Adolhan, take position on wall”

Adolhan shot her another look and then did so not bothering to look back at her as he scrambled to top of the wall. Her father was now stiff next to her but thankfully nobody but Lugo seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. Adeline noted that he nodded to her father the two older Germans have some sort of conversation with mind.

She instead focused on tightening dagger belt in order to allow hair to cover face so that she could blink away tears. Fuck the gods she was now emotional for no reason as well as feeling ill.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They left the safety of the gate and onto open plane and Adeline had been mostly allowing mind to wander while Spartacus discussed dealings with pirates of grain for liberated roman coin. Discussions were on knifes-edge as it was before there was a cry and they turned to see advancement of Roman soldiers.

“Oh fuck” she said under breath. Her father pressed fingertips to wrist in warning and then they were down the small embankment and into battle.

The first soldier that came at her she kicked in the ribs with a skill that Saxa had taught her and then she ducked the second slashing him across neck. She slit three more throats and then had to defend her own right flank. She ducked and then it came.

Dizziness again so strong she fell over feet crying out in surprise. She reached for daggers as she tried to fight back black spots dancing in front of eyes, there was a strange pain in belly such as cramping that she had not yet experienced. The soldier in front of her was lifting sword but just as her dagger found his belly another sword found the back of his skull. Most of the blood landed on her arm and side of face and she looked up to see father standing there. For a second they stood there both of them with weapons in one man and Adeline grinned unable to stop such strange reaction to the blood and carnage surrounding her. Her father grinned too and as two they pulled weapons loose. She let him pull her to her feet their hands slippery with blood when strange thing happened. Fire seemed to have lit the air.

For one endless second Adeline thought the final reckoning from the Gods had come and that the heavens had merged with the afterlife.

Then she saw the fireballs.

And they was no other word for it. The large balls of fire dominating the sky and attacking Romans advancement. They all seemed frozen watching them, even her father’s eyes had found sky in wonder. This was warfare the likes of witch nobody had seen before and it was both wonderful and frightening. She found her father’s arm had wrapped around waist as the cry came out that the Romans were retreating she could lean on him.

“Fuck” she said again.

“For once” her father said grimly. “You have thought of one word that perfectly fits this.”

Spartacus instructed Heracleo to move ships to port, they were moving back into city.

“You stumbled” her father commented. He made strong attempt to control worry. She shook her head.

“I am fine, I fell over branch hidden beneath sand and grass” it was not truth but she was not sure what truth was right now.

Her father considered her for a second. “You afforded yourself well” he said and he sounded rather pleased.

“I had good teacher” she said smiling sweetly as he grinned in self-congratulation.

“Crixus is a good fighter, easy to see why he was champion”

The smile fell from her father’s face and he snarled once under breath.

“Really Adeline there is no need to lie in order to make Crixus feel important, I imagine Naevia does that without your help” he shot grim look at the Gaul and Adeline knew that rivalry was not completely dead between the two of them.

“So what did fucking prick do to make eyes well with tears before leaving city?” he asked. Adeline knew what he was talking about and she shook her head in vain hope he would take hint and change subject. Her father cupped hand under chin like he had done so when she was little, his eyes were very gentle and she found she had to blink back tears again.

“I did not tell him it was birthday and he was offended”

“Bastard” her father replied without hesitation.

“Fault was all mine father”

“I do not find agreement with your reasoning”

She gave a watery laugh.

“I fear I might be sharing home with you tonight. And maybe other nights.”

Her father secured arm around her tighter.

“I doubt it” he said with irritation firm in tone.

“That man is in love with you, as much as it causes pain to your father wishing you had remained absent lustful glances for many a year. And Lugo is no fool, he will beat sense into boy, if not I will take it upon self to deal with him”

He sounded utterly thrilled at prospect.

“Perhaps” she said resisting urge to smile. “I might be done with men forever”

Her father stopped dead and Adeline burst into giggles.

“Ha fucking ha. Do not tease father like that, for a second I thought all prayers had been answered”

She was still smiling when she entered gate to city and Nasir joined them muttering about gate and Nemetes. Adolhan she noted with a wide glance was leaning against wall his hands clenched into fists. Her father followed gaze with a colder one of his own.

“I will give an hour for you to take what you, you need should conversation take the way you do not desire it. After that I will be in bed with little man here. If I do not see you until morning I will assume that all has gone well and you have put that little shit in his place” he said and with kiss to the head he was gone following Spartacus who was conversing with a blood stained Naevia. She wanted to know what had happened but found that she was too tired to do anything but wait until morning.

She smiled and turned but Adolhan was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was just walking back when she collided with body. It was Sibyl. She was clutching cloak around her still and small statue of whatever gods that she believed in.

“Apologises” she said with smile. “How is illness?”

“Better” she said smiling back.

“Good, I offered prayers for such an answer. I had hoped it was nothing that would cause concern, I even prayed that sickness would disappear even if child was present though that prayer has never been answered among my fellow slaves”

This girl was really too innocent and naïve for this army Adeline thought with both amusement and a profound sense of sadness. She could feel eyes boring into back and when she turned she had strange sense that they might have been Gannicus’s but he had already departed with father, Spartacus, Crixus and Naevia.

Then she registered what had been said.

“Gratitude” she said. “But I am not with child. And I would not have you spread rumours, it would cause much distress”

“I would not want that, but I am glad that sickness is not child forming in belly if you are. I will depart and with the gods blessings see you in the morning”

Sibyl smiled and then departed herself leaving Adeline frozen on steps.

She ducked away from prying eyes and into shadow of doorway and then leaned back breathing deeply.

She was not with child. The very notion was absurd.

Monthly bleed had never been regular time on ship had taught her that stress and hunger had caused delay in course of body. She had passed little blood in temple she remembered and again before they had first engaged Cossinius and Furius but how long had it been?

She shook her head. Notion was absurd, bleeding was late like all times before and cramping was expected for her at least. She moved herself off wall and up steps down winding corridor of houses until she found her own.

Adolhan was already there half in shadow.

“Are you hurt?”

She jumped.

“No” she said reaching for thick blanket and furs. She considered necklace, the carving he had made for her so long ago. It felt wrong to part with it but if he had decided that her keeping painful day to self was unforgivable then she felt urge to give it back.

“Would you like this back?” she asked indicating necklace.

He looked at her then, surprise and hurt flitting across face.

“Why the fuck would I want that back?” he took in the neat pile of furs and clothes at her feet and raised eyebrow.

“Are you leaving?”

Of course bastard would sound hurt at very thought.

She forced herself to stand up straighter, she was daughter of Agron and a woman East of the Rhine. She would not hide from this no matter how painful.

“Do you want me too?”

He stood up.

“Why the fuck would I want you to leave?”

She stood up straighter.

“You did not look for me before battle, nor seem to care that I have returned safe, you did not seem to care for anything beyond injury I have seemingly inflicted. If presence is not welcome...”

She was cut off abruptly because he had taken step closer and then crushed their mouths together. She fell into kiss, it was always so easy to do when it was Adolhan and she let him kiss her again and again until she felt like she could feel him until the end of time.

“I was angry yes” he confessed when he pulled back.

“But Lugo managed to make me see sense. You are entitled to secrets, I have many I did not share with you, if birthday is not a day you want celebrated then I will respect that if not understand it”

He shook head. “When I saw fire lit sky I was so fucking scared that you were among ashes. I left before I did something unseemly not knowing if such action was welcomed”

His eyes were wide and dark and she felt like drowning in pools of them.

She pulled him closer.

“I would have us never quarrel” she confessed. Adolhan nodded pressing kisses alongside her neck and face. She laughed letting him.

“I must go to bath” she felt suddenly shy about what she was to ask.

“I...I would have you join us and then sleep. I confess to feeling desire for sleep more than desire for cock”

“On condition that we leave morning training and I can apologise to you properly” he said nodding into her hair.

Adeline laughed.

“Deal struck” she said pulling back and leading him towards bath that was regularly filled with hot water. Perhaps Sibyl had prayed for that too?

It was later that night when Adolhan was curled up beside her naked body face pressed between neck and legs tangled together she let her hand drift down to flat belly as if she could tell whether or not she was with child, like Sibyl had mistakenly thought.

She was not.

She could not be.

Could she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let me know what you think. 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


	11. The Enemy Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Adeline tries to comprehend that she might be with child and wonders whether or not she could start a family under these circumstances, Agron and Spartacus share worries about the increasing numbers of unknown rebels and the dangers that come when giving Crixus and Naevia increase power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the one after it will be published soon so please enjoy.
> 
> This chapter was more about Adeline than it was about a pregnancy but don't worry soon all will be resolved. 
> 
> And with that enjoy. 
> 
> (Spelling, Grammar and this style of writing not my strong suit so therefore any inaccuracies i apologise)

Adeline did not stir until late in the morning. She also found self-waking up alone which was unusual. She was more than relieved to notice that nausea and dizziness had left her when she stood up but she had to bit lip to whimper at cramping that had occurred when she did. It felt like her whole body was on the edge of something that she could not find words. She dressed in silence finding daggers and making mental note to speak to Sibyl. As former slave Adeline held no doubt that she must at least know somebody that would have herb tincture to pass unpleasant moment.

She gained instructions from a new rebel that her father was with Nasir at gate and all competent fighters-meaning Adolhan had been sent there to ensure slaves freeing themselves and joining rebellion were really slaves and not roman spies sent to infiltrate growing army. She reached for spare twine and wound hair as she was walking into loose knot at the back of her head. Strands of her hair were falling down but her armour ensured that many rebels without such luxury were aware that she was seasoned fighter and cleared path. Adolhan she could see was with Lugo at small stone steps where the rope to the gate lay. He did not see her in sharp morning sun and therefore she went to her father who was looking both smug and irritated.

“I see I was right, fucking shit did forgive you, even though you did nothing wrong”

Adeline nodded.

“We shared disagreement and chose to close quarrel rather than opening door to a new one” she admitted. Her father rolled his eyes as another slave passed this one clutching three small children who were wide eyed and dirty.

“It never ceases to amaze how many find courage to flee bondage” she mused. “Does Spartacus not worry that all these slaves knowing where we are will draw attention to the romans?”

Her father shrugged. “I would have gate closed as would Crixus but Spartacus is stuck upon path that would see us accept all those that have sprung from bondage and I will not enter another disagreement with the man about desire even if I think it doomed” he shrugged as another two slaves past them, they could not have been more than thirteen and Adeline’s heart went out to them at the look of relief on their faces when they realised that they were safe at least for a while.

She could see her father eyeing the girl with a strange expression that she could not read. He caught her expression and forced a smile to his face that was so false she could feel her teeth hurt.

“You looked like that upon a day. Defeated and confused and tired. Now I see you are made of steel, though it does not lesson worry”

For a second she thought about telling him what was going on with her body. She had never done that before. Uncle Duro had been the one that had found her in tears after first monthly blood and she remembered how he had gone a nasty shade of green and that the woman he’d been fucking at the time had shown her what to do. Her father even when he had returned home and watched her like she was about to snap in too. She did not know how to speak to her father on such things without her body burning with embarrassment at thought.

The whole thing made her ache for her mother so keenly she felt her heart throb. Throughout her life she had always pushed feelings to the bottom of her heart. First thing she had learned in that ship when she was confronted with possibility that she was alone-her father had been wonderful. She would salt that with thoughts of what could have been.

But she could defend deepest thoughts that continued to plague mind about a woman that she did not know or about children that she knew she could not have their was a commotion at the gate. She turned in one fluid moment and saw her father and Spartacus deep in conversation look up and then it happened.

Cries of ‘Roman’s’ split the air and then the screaming started. Adeline tried to see where the soldiers were standing but found the cries and the bodies of the screaming rebels were in her way and she was forced back so that she couldn’t see anything. She swore trying to push forwards to help Spartacus who seemed to be battling soldiers on his own.

By the time that she got through she was surprised to see that another man had laid aid to their leader. She raised eyebrow as he turned around and saw that he was admittedly very good looking-if you liked blondes and she did not, not really. But she could enjoy a good looking man once or twice before she died she thought smirking.

The crowd dispatched once threat was over. There was something about the way the man moved and spoke that caused a shiver to go down her spine. She was not sure she could explain it but there was a soft menace to him that she could not help but cower away from.

She walked away her arms crossed over her chest. She needed to speak to Sibyl about some herbs for this constant cramping and she needed to get away from that man as far as she could get.

“Adeline” she heard and she turned around to see Adolhan scrambling down from perch grinning. She allowed smile back as he kissed her allowing herself to fall into his embrace.

“Lugo can cover for me should you wish to go back to bed, with me?” he asked wickedly and Adeline could not help but laugh at the way he was looking at her. She had slept in and should return to training. She would put nothing past Crixus telling her father his daughter had forgone training in order to be with a man and not reading scrolls that might help rebellion either. But for once she did not care. She just wanted this moment uninterrupted.

“No” she said admitting fact that she did have duties that had to be acknowledged. Adolhan listened to explanation with patient smile and then pressed gentle kiss on lips promising to meet her later.

“I will be upon wall for most of day and night. I fear it will be late when I will finally be free to come to your bed”

Adeline smiled running her thumb down his cheek like she used to do when he was stressed or angry. He caught the palm of her hand with his lips and pressed his lips to it in small kiss. She allowed him to see her indulgent smile.

“I will come and find you later when training has been put to bed. I will bring food and blanket if you such desire it.”

There was a coughing noise behind them and she peered round Adolhan to see Lugo looking irritable. He was staring at sky to avoid their gazes but she knew what he was irritable about.

“See yourself to duty” she said smiling. “I will see you shortly”

As she left she found hand was once again on her stomach the flat muscle easily felt underneath dress and she once again allowed the possibility of being with child to enter thought. She found that she did not dislike possibility as much as she had the previous morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sibyl was with a few slave children one main villa they had decided would house all orphan children. Many new ones had joined and Adeline could see that the woman was scrubbing many a dirty body with a firm smile. Many of the children were at risk of disease and lice and therefore Spartacus had ordered any new ones be cleaned just in case such an infection were to spread amongst rebels. It appeared however that she was also sleeping here. Pallet had been made to the side and small shrine to gods and Adeline was amused to see that already a small girl had made use of pallet for bed her tiny face lineless and smooth in sleep.

Once she had finished the five year old boy who toddled off with a blanket for a nap she turned to Adeline smile upon face.

“I would ask for things of a delicate nature” she said and Sibyl nodded rising to her feet. Adeline grinned at her and Sibyl grinned back linking their arms together in a symbol of solidarity before they walked together.

“What ails you?”

 “I am experiencing cramps that are unknown to me, at least in months gone by, I was wondering if perhaps you had some herbs to ease discomfort and perhaps, _means_.”

It took Sibyl only a second to understand.

“Ah, you fear monthly blood is coming?”

“Either that or I am with child like you suggested previously”

Sibyl raised eyebrow.

“Is it too soon for speculation?”

Adeline nodded.

“Very well, I have some herbs from a woman in old house who would share them with other slaves when monthly blood caused pain I will boil them for you and you must drink it and I have some spare sheets that if you make small will act as deterrent”

Adeline nodded and said her thanks. She did not feel awkward when it came to speaking with Sibyl about such things. They were she knew two motherless girls in a cold cruel world. Sibyl was about to ask question when little boy came in looking like he had crawled out of a mud pile.

“I will allow you to continue with task” Adeline said and bowed out the door before she could continue to be peddled with questions.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She made it back to house forgoing training and stripped naked turning to the side in the full looking glass. She did not see any of the changes that she would normally attribute to childbirth or child bearing in her body. She was still flat of stomach and chest and there was no indication that her body was accommodating small life. More than likely she was not pregnant but she could not help but acknowledge the small leap that her heart made when she found she was seriously considering the possibility the night before.

She got dressed again and sat on floor allowing herself chance to think upon such a subject. Her father’s reaction she could imagine only too well but she could not help but wonder his reaction deep down to being grandfather. Her days as warrior would be over, her father and Spartacus would both insist upon such. And Adolhan...

She had never asked him about children. He could want them or he could not. She was not naïve girl, she knew that there were somethings that could be eaten or drunk or done to abort pregnancy but she could not find heart to take it or she knew any chance of laying hands on such a dangerous potion.

Suddenly as she was sitting there a violent cramp in her stomach had her crying out. She staggered to chamber pot to throw up but before she could she could feel release and something sticky on her legs.

Without looking down she knew it would be her monthly bleed. She had been late her body under stress and wired to a coil. Her bleed had never been the most regular something she had attributed to both age and environmental circumstances.

She was not pregnant.

She cleaned the blood up with a brisk scrub, took herbs, changed dress and left it in bath to soak and used wool sheets to stem flow. Once this was done she curled up in her bed and for the first time since she was a little girl who had learnt father and uncle were probably taken to the afterlife, cried herself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She woke up to banging and screaming. She changed wool sheet again and then grabbed daggers.

The streets were awash with blood.

She thought for one endless second that the Romans had advanced through gate and they were fleeing for their lives once more and then she realised that the dead were romans. She looked around and saw Lugo coming closer his own face awash with blood and his expression grim, clutching his arm was Sibyl who too was covered in blood.

 _“What the fuck happened?”_ she asked taking Sibyl and the small child in her arms in and switching into their own tongue, Lugo like herself seemed to ensure that the orphan children ate and the roman ones as well in a manner that both Crixus and even her father had never been able to adapt to. the child was a boy and was clutching Sibyl like his life depended upon his tiny fingers in her braid.

 _“Crixus has gone fucking mad”_ Lugo spat. _“He has ordered the slaughter of Roman prisoners, including the children. The thing with rabid dogs if you do not cut of balls they become restless. Naevia has given him back his balls. Crixus cannot control his army and they are killing anything and anyone that gets in their path including our own. I came across Sibyl helping small orphans hide, many are safe but this one followed her and now...”_

Adeline stared in what she knew was disgust. Higher ground they might have she was tired of constant bloodshed and she was tired of that fucking Gaul.

“Inside” she said switching to common tongue. Sibyl carried child inside and Adeline found blanket for him before she turned back to Lugo.

“Where is he?” and she was more than a little impressed to hear that her voice had become low possessive growl. Lugo shook his head knowing instantly who she was talking about.

“He was on top of rooftop but fuck he will not be there now. When the word spread around of mass killings he would have gone to find you or stop it” he gave a helpless shrug.

Adeline nodded and moved to small dresser where there was small blade. She threw it Sibyl who caught it with trembling fingers.

“Lock door behind us and do not open it until I come back” she instructed and then she pushed past Lugo and into the throngs of rebels in the street.

It did not take long to realise where they were headed. The stables where the roman woman Spartacus had freed was sleeping. She pushed past bodies until she saw Saxa blood gushing from nose and snarling. Adeline was reminded viciously of how she had looked in chains and she felt her own snarl rise in her throat.

She pushed to front of crowd Lugo following.

“What the fuck is wrong with you” she snarled in Crixus’s direction but she doubted the Gaul had even heard her, he had the red headed woman by the throat and there was no sight of her father, Adolhan or Spartacus and crowd was pressed to frenzy. She needed them to appear now she thought before crowd turned to more rioting and their swords were turned upon each other.

If Crixus continued with mad plan then Crassus did not have to do much but wait and watch them tear each other apart like dogs after a bone. Adeline had too much at stake and had lost the idea of the life she wanted because of this rebellion, she sure as shit was not going to let this fucking Gaul take it from her.

She reached out to grab his arm but so increased he was that he turned and threw her back his elbow coming out to hit her in the side of the face. She felt blood in her mouth and snarled her hair stuck to her face. Crixus turned to look at her then and Adeline did not know what he was seeing but it was enough to make her stand a bit straighter her hand reaching for daggers. But before she could move someone’s hand had reached out and hit Crixus straight in the face so that he went staggering backwards cupping his chin.

She turned to see Adolhan his fist curled into his side and his hand coming out to cup her face with the other. She did not know what Crixus would have done to her and Adolhan because at that most opportunistic moment her father and Spartacus appeared.

What was said between the two brothers was clear for all surrounding them to see. Crixus was now no longer considered to be a general in Spartacus’s confidence. The blow was clear to see and Adeline could not summon up any sympathy. She moved her way out of tunnel and into the cold open air her fingers still entangled in Adolhan’s.

“Are you hurt?” he asked gently and she shook her head because although her cheek was burning and she was sure she was going to bruise come dawn’s light. She leaned her head on his chest and felt his hands in her hair. The day’s events were weighing heavily on mind.

She was not pregnant.

Somehow she could not shake that thought.

And now she understood perfectly that she would never be pregnant. Because their lives were never going to extend beyond this war. Either way this would end up with them dead upon the field of battle. And fuck the gods she hated that.

There was movement behind them and she turned to see her father looking murderous.

“I should have fucking Gaul’s head” he said upon seeing her.

“No” Adeline said shaking her head. “I am not harmed. Not really”

Her father snorted once.

“See her to bed” and with that he stalked off his body tight with anger. Adolhan looked at her but Adeline was already walking.

“He is in bad mood” she said walking down steps. “I should stay out of his way for time being.”

“You do not want to ask?” he said finally. Adeline shook her head ignoring the bodies littering the grounds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They opened door to house to find Sibyl sat upon bed her hand clenched around knife. She breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing them.

“Apologises, I took Tobias to bed in spare room”

Adeline waved hand wiping away her apologies, the last thing she wanted was Sibyl to talk about their conversations.

“Sleep here tonight” she said gesturing to the room where the boy was sleeping. “Streets will not be safe until morning”

Sibyl nodded and ducked behind curtain her hair hiding both her relief and her exhaustion. Adeline waited until she had disappeared and then laid down upon bed pulling Adolhan with her so their noses were touching. He pressed gentle kiss to the bruise that was now forming. She closed eyes.

“Crixus is now against us” she said knowing it to be true.

“The enemy within” Adolhan replied his lips pressing gentle kisses onto the bruise again and again.

Adeline nodded. Tonight she would concede that everything had changed and not for the better.

The enemy within indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is adored.


	12. Fair Winds and Following Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline tries to accept the fact that death is an inevitable factor in the war against the Romans, and in doing so takes some time to think while coming full circle. 
> 
> Meanwhile Agron finally gets some insight into the mind of his daughter when they have a heart to heart about their lives and roles in the rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter is just filled with Daddy Agron. 
> 
> As i always say spelling and this style of writing is not my best suit so keep that in mind 
> 
> Disclaimer-Nothing is mine and this is mostly historically accurate with a few twists.

A week had passed between the slaughter of the Roman prisoners and Spartacus finally taking to the seas. Plans had already been in motion but had been kept in strictest confidence. Her father had told her about it but only because when Adolhan went to oversee training (and walk Sibyl and child back to their house the morning after Crixus’s deadly rampage) her father had all but crashed through the door demanding to see injury in day’s light.

Adeline even now would not call it an injury. Her cheek had bruised a colourful brown and then turned to yellow and her cheek had cut the edge of the rock creating a small cut. She knew she’d had worse whenever she had played rough with the boys from her village but she had mostly come away from battles in this war with minimal injury. To see wounds from a man that she had always gotten on well with regardless had been...jarring to say the least.

Both Adolhan and her father had been predictably furious, but with Spartacus refusing to condone anymore violence they had both clenched their jaws and only allowed their opinions to be discussed in private.

For the most part Adeline found that she was the one that seemed to have taken up issue with her bruising. She found herself staring at it in the light of the day and in the dark of night but she knew that that was not the only issue that was keeping her awake at night.

Since she had learned she was not pregnant she had found that her heart was filled with a heavy sadness that she could not fathom. She had never really engaged with children prior to their ranks growing. They had always been someone else’s responsibility and she had never considered having them herself. But that she supposed was before she had met Adolhan, before she could imagine herself with a man that loved her unendingly, before she had become a solider in a war she was beginning to think unwinnable. In the dark of night it had come to her. She would probably never return home, never return to lands that were not plagued by Roman’s who kept producing like dirt, and she knew now, that she would never get to live a normal life with children and a small farm where she could take care of them because that would not happen.

The best she could hope for was what the rest of the female rebels hoped for-a glorious death awash with blood. The Gods knew that she should be grateful for all they had done for her right now-she was alive, she was with a man that loved her and her father and her were reunited-but she could not help but yearn for more.

And worse-she knew she had to keep these feelings to herself. She had never asked Adolhan his view on children. She remembered overhearing Naevia that women in the house that she and her father had been sold too had been made to abort their babies. Perhaps Adolhan would have asked her to do the same.

Either way it hardly mattered it seemed. Because she was clearly not with child and if she had a brain in her head it was clear that she could never become encumbered again. Adeline could not stand waiting like the other women did and wonder if their men were coming home after each battle. She could not simply stay and grow fat while there was a war on and she knew that her father and Spartacus, Adolhan and probably Lugo would not permit her to set one foot near a battlefield.

But she still could not find ways to distract her thoughts from subject even when she prayed. She would sometimes do that when the sky turned dark and the streets quieted somewhat and she was able to think.

If Adolhan noted any difference in this behaviour he did not comment on it. Nor did he comment on her spending most of her days in the house they had inhabited sleeping or bathing. She had scrubbed so hard the first night after the ambush by Crixus that her skin had been rubbed raw, angry and red and she had cried in the bath, her tears angry a contradiction with her heart which felt like it had been breaking. When she had climbed out she had taken a look at herself in the looking glass. Her hair dripping wet, her body littered with small scars and her thin flat belly that would never swell with child because she had given herself heart and soul to a cause that she knew now no matter what they could not win.

Perhaps this was why Spartacus looked drawn and tired and older than he was. Adeline had never asked him and she did not want to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

However a chance to escape both prying eyes and worrying questions came a week after unfortunate events saw her bruised. She had been sitting in the corner of the room blanket wrapped around herself when the door opened. She suspected it was Adolhan but it was her father.

She had not seen him much since incident. Keeping the Gaul, his woman and all that followed him from creating havoc had demanded attention Adolhan had told her. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and looked down so that she was staring at the skin, her hair covering her eyes.

There was movement next to her and she realised that her father had taken place besides her on the floor.

“Adeline” he said gently and while it was spoken with a question in his tone she found that she could not answer him, she could not tell him what was wrong, could not tell him that a part of her wanted to leave this rebellion, Adolhan in tow if it meant living a happy, free life somewhere away from the danger.

She tried to look away but her father had always known when something was wrong with her and his fingers found her chin forcing her to look up at him. She shook her head trying to ask him not to pry but she felt her eyes well with tears again and then before she could stop them they were spilling over her cheeks and onto her hands. She could not think of a reason why she was crying. She had never cried in passage as a slave, she had never cried when she had seen death and killed or seen others become killers, she had never cried when she’d thought her father and uncle gone from this world or when she was reunited with one and had learnt that the other one had departed for the afterlife.

But now she was crying and her father seeing this wrapped both his arms around her and let her sob into his chest. He curled one hand into her hair winding his fingers around it and gently rocked her back and forth like he had done when the demons of sleep had kept her up in the middle of the night and he had allowed her to crawl, all legs and elbows into his mound of blankets and he had rocked her back to sleep.

How she wished she could go back to days of old such as those.

When finally her tears had subsided she pulled back wiping her hands across her face.

“Apologies” she muttered folding her hands in her lap. Her father shushed her and the action was so comforting that she felt like she would tear up again.

“Now then” he said letting her lean her head on his shoulder. “What has caused all this upset? I had thought you and Adolhan had put disagreement behind you and surely Crixus could not have cause that much harm?”

Adeline shook head. “I do not know words to tell you, because you don’t understand” she confessed hating how her voice broke during conversation. Her father tilted his head to the side.

“How would I not understand? Something has hurt you and that in turn hurt’s me.”

“It is problem that girl would...that I...” she trailed off and looked down. How could she tell her father, her wonderful understanding father how she felt?

“It is a problem that girl would usually tell mother” she confessed finally still gazing upon her knees.

There was a long pause.

“Ah” her father said finally. “I have always tried to be both for you Adeline even though the Gods have denied you two parents to love and take pride in you. And I thought that I had succeeded. I thought that you could tell me anything. Do not tell me I have been mistaken”

Adeline shook her head and then his fingers were upon chin again forcing her to look at him. She bit her lip and then decided to take plunge and tell him.

“I had thought, for a moment...that I might be with child”

Had the moment not become heavily charged with emotion Adeline might have smiled at reaction that news brought. Her father went a disturbing shade of white and then sneered before his eyes widened all in fleeting seconds.

“Ah” he said finally. He turned away to visibly control expression and Adeline folded her hands in her lap in order to allow him his privacy.

“You are not?” he said finally. Adeline shook her head.

“Well...err...that is good is it not?”

Adeline sighed leaning head back against the wall.

“Having children...it did not...I did not think I could. I did not think myself the right person...and now when I thought I was...I found myself thinking about what it would be like but...but I know that it cannot happen. We are at war, we are fighting and it is unwinnable. I do not want to doubt cause but the Romans are many and we are still few even with numbers increasing and...And I have just realised I think what I have lost since being forced on boat. Either way I would have lost much as either rebel or slave”

She finished words in a rush of speech desperate to see emotions freed. Upon completion she realised that she was shaking but that she felt better. Freed of the bounds of her silence.

She turned to him then. Her father was staring at the wall opposite him and then finally he spoke.

“I did not want this life for you. I wanted you free you know that. I thank Gods that long ago I did not believe in that you have been returned to my arms but I know that this is not life you deserve. I am sorry that it has come to this”

Adeline shook her head. “Father” she said turning to look at him and him to her. “We have found each other” she said simply. “I am happy...I just...”

“Wanted a future with a husband and children and a nice little farm” her father said nodding smiling softly. “I know”

Adeline leaned her head against him again.

“You are not mad at me?” she asked finally.

“Adeline” her father said simply. “I thought I had lost you and that wound was beyond healing, festering until it infected both heart and mind. And the Gods returned you to my arms mostly unharmed by rough hands or hot iron. I would slay all who tried to take you from them again. Anger towards you is not something I can ever comprehend, thought” he said and she noted that he was now smiling with wry amusement.

 “I confess you never did cause anger to come to me much when you were small”

Adeline laughed. “Even when I hit you with sword in shins?”

“No” her father said smiling “Not even then. I found that sitting you upon lap so your legs stuck out and telling you stories was the highest point of happiness. I have not done much in this life, but you...creating you...is the by far the greatest accomplishment I could ever lend name too”

Adeline blinked and then without warning threw her arms around her father. His hand came to her hair and they stayed there for a long time.

“I would tell Adolhan concerns” her father said finally. Adeline blinked surprise she knew-etched upon features. Her father rolled eyes heavenwards.

“I hold no love for the man but he clearly loves you and that should be enough for any father. You thought you were carrying his child, he should know that”

Adeline nodded. “I will go and see to him after I see if Spartacus needs anything”

“I doubt it” her father said carelessly. He looked around empty house then and lowered voice. “I should not tell you this but...”

And that was how she learnt about plan their leader would take that would see them upon the sea again.

Finally she stood up pulling father with him.

“Adeline” he said finally and his tone was serious. “If you should feel unwell I would have you remove yourself from battle immediately. I would not see you fall because you feel urge to prove yourself a warrior. You have done so already” he cupped her face in his hands and Adeline nodded feeling her own head bob up and down in his hands. Her father pressed kiss to her hair and then muttered something about seeing to the remainder of Roman prisoners. He muttered something about Nasir but Adeline’s mind was racing to fast to understand words.

She reached for armour and daggers as soon as the door was shut and thick fur cloak of Adolhan’s that he used as one of their bedcovers when they had been sleeping under tent covers. She tucked it around her shoulders and then made way down the spiral steps and through the city to the docks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She found Lugo, Saxa and Gannicus already there and when she stepped on ship she was aware that both of the men cast surprised looks.

“You are coming?” Gannicus asked and Adeline nodded tightening daggers.

“Agron has given permission?” Gannicus asked again.

“I do not need father’s permission for everything I do” she said sitting on crate next to him and taking wine jug that Saxa offered.

“I am glad” the woman said bumping her shoulder against Adeline’s. “I am tired of fucking men”

Gannicus winked at her just as Spartacus came up from below and shouted that the ship was to make ready. The wind was strong and the water clear.

“Adeline” Spartacus said in surprise. “I did not know you would be joining task upon sea”

She smiled. “I thought you could use more hands” she said simply. “And I did not want to stay in city much longer, I fear I would go mad”

Spartacus stared at her for a second longer than ever before and his eyes flittered to her bruising cheek.

“Gratitude” he said finally. “Find Lugo and he will tell you of plan”

The last time she had been upon ship she had been down below water crashing in through the wood and on her way to be sold into slavery. Her father had been there to rescue her and Adolhan had been there to guide her throughout voyage. It seemed a lifetime ago since those ships had departed.

Now she was something else entirely different, than the girl that she had been before was gone, lost in the waters she supposed that she had travelled in.

“Adolhan is worried about you” came voice behind her and she turned to see Lugo leaning over side of ship. She moved next to him staring into clear blue depths.

“I know” she said finally. “But his concern has been misplaced. I have been distracted of late. A conversation will see all things right”

Lugo shrugged. “I do not intend or mean to stick nose where it is not wanted. Only to ensure that you do not die on this mission. Should you I fear he will never forgive me-or Agron”

“He does not know I am here-either of them” she said finally. Lugo nodded.

“I suspected as much. Well, you are here now. Spartacus trusts you with mission against Crassus. Soon we will have grain and shelter against winter weather. I fear it will be different from home”

Adeline could not think of anything to say to that because she had not thought of it herself. Instead she tucked her cloak a bit tighter around her and inhaled the little scent on the fur collar of sandalwood, and Jasmine oils and something that was distinctly Adolhan and allowed it to comfort her until they made landing on dry, good, solid land and there were more Roman’s added to the shores of the afterlife.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Agron had been attempting to ponder on what Nasir had shouted at him fury coating his tone and making it deadly when he was aware that there was movement at the door of the alcove he had found solace in, he had taken place there simply because he could not stand being in the Roman prisoners presence anymore. He looked up expecting trouble and was more than surprised (and a little annoyed) to see Adolhan standing there looking a combination of both worried and amused.

 _“Adeline would say you are idiot for talking to your man like that.”_ he said finally taking up their own tongue.

Agron ignored this because he did not like the idea that some shit who six months passed did not darken thought or presence telling him what his daughter was thinking. Even if he knew he was right.

 _“What do you want?”_ he asked through gritted teeth.

_“Adeline, I have not seen her all day.”_

Now that caught Agron’s attention. He had thought he had left Adeline in good place when he had left her this morning. He had thought she was on her way to Adolhan to talk to him. She had been going to Spartacus first he knew who right now would be sailing across...

A thought came to him, it was a thought plucked from fevered brain but Adeline was in a dangerous mood and he knew that. If she had done what he thought she might have done...

He was going to kill her.

Fortunately or not fortunately depending on how you looked at things, Crixus provided answers. He ignored Adolhan and Donor’s eyes upon a demand to know why Spartacus had taken to seas and answered the question with the answer they had agreed upon when Crixus presented his masterstroke.

“Is that why your daughter travels with him? Rebels saw her upon ship with Spartacus you, her father claim you do not know what plan is?”

Oh he was going to kill her.

“Adeline” he said through slightly gritted teeth because angry as Agron was he was not going to stand here and allow his daughter to be insulted by a fucking Gaul.

“Is a warrior and a woman. I do not completely control her thoughts, or feelings, or what she does during the day” Mores the pity he thought bitterly.

“Therefore if she is with Spartacus she is in safe hands” he turned remembering the bruising on Adeline’s face. “More so than yours anyway.”

And that as far as he was concerned was the end of the discussion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adeline had been back in city for but a moment and already Crixus had tried to grab power. Adeline did not understand how a man could do that and still be considered equal under Spartacus but she was tired, covered in blood and feeling more like herself than she had done all week. She looked around for Adolhan, he deserved to know how she felt but she could not see him among the crowds of people pushing around them. She could see her father and he could see her and from the look on his face she knew from experience that she was in fucking trouble.

She moved to the side as Spartacus stalked away after humiliating Crixus. Her cheek throbbed when she smiled though she thought it was a simple victory well deserved.

She ducked to the side to allow her father to stalk out following Spartacus. She held no doubt that she would hear from her father later but for now she needed to speak to the man who had grabbed her heart and was not letting go.

She ducked through the doorway to their house to find Adolhan standing their waiting for her. She dropped his cloak and brushed her hair out of the loose braid she had tied it in and then turned to face him.

“I need to talk and I need you to listen” she said finally. “And then if anger takes you I will take it as your woman.”

And then she talked. She told him about the near pregnancy, her feelings, why she had left. She talked until she couldn’t talk anymore and then she stood there watching him. Adolhan had not moved from his place near the bed since she had started talking and finally when she was done he stood up and moved towards her. She did not flinch as his hands lifted her chin so he could see her face, for the first time she felt completely calm.

_“It is very difficult for anger to take hold when you look like that. All I see is a beauty blazing to rival fucking sun.”_

Adeline stared at him finding it hard to believe that it seemed that all was forgiven or that he was simply going to sweep this under the rug.

“I am for sharing my innermost feelings and you are for fucking flattery” she said her tone she knew not very polite. Adolhan smiled and it was as gentle as a feather landing on her hand and she found that the knots in her stomach were loosening.

“I am glad that you shared concerns, I do not know what to do when you become moody.”

Adeline found that she could not stop herself from smiling when she saw that crinkle around his eyes that she had learnt to love.

“But why did you not talk to me about it?” he asked “Something that concerns you concerns me, something that upsets you upsets me so therefore nothing is trivial, we are partners”

Adeline nodded leaning forwards so her head hit his chest. His hands came around her back and they stood there holding each other close.

“I thought our revenge would be to survive” she said finally quoting his words. Adolhan kissed her once on the top of her head and then pulled back so they were looking at each other again.

“Our revenge” he said finally. “Will be to live free”

“I did not think I wanted children until I met you” she said finally as Adolhan sat down on the bed his face level with her stomach and their hands still clasped together. “I did not know how to broach subject of a life we could not have because I did not know if thought had entered mind”

There was a pause and she was aware of Adolhan’s eyes on her stomach.

“I have thought about it” he said quietly.

They made love for the first time in nearly a week then, Adolhan filled bath with oils and sunk into hot water and she followed him sitting naked on his lap. A combination of the scent and the heat made her head spin and she found there was something much gentler when they rocked together in the water bodies intertwined.

When the orgasm washed over both of them it was with quiet gasps not moans and it felt like saying a goodbye to something Adeline mused curling around his naked chest in the water as Adolhan’s arms found her again. But she knew it was one of the more powerful couplings they had, had.

They did not leave either the bath or the bed for a long time and then when they packed up their things upon instruction from Spartacus it did indeed feel like saying a goodbye to something.

That house in Sinuessa en Valle she realised once she had closed door on bath and bed and candlelight-had felt like home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adolhan went in search of Lugo carrying their things and Adeline went in search of her father. She knew she had much explaining to do and eventually upon checking gate and his own house and finding neither him nor Nasir she went in search of Spartacus still clutching Adolhan’s cloak around her shoulders.

She found him with Gannicus upon docks but not sooner had she stepped foot on the stone stairs then she saw a flash of blonde hair and the clash of steel. Romans.

She unhooked her daggers and jumped the bottom step using distraction to stab both daggers into an open back. She stood up slashing the first two that came at her and then ducked and rolled past another in order to get to Spartacus and offer some aid. She was just embroiled with another two fighting at once when she saw the same blonde slave that had been a gate when breech had been attempted leading the Romans.

So she thought grimly ducking a second blow and taking down the man who came nearest. Crixus had been right, there had been a traitor amongst them.

How they had managed to survive long enough for aid to get to them Adeline did not know but when she saw Crixus, Naevia, Lugo, Adolhan and Nasir she felt a sense of overwhelming relief. Nasir jumped down so he was on one side of her taking to ship with ease and Adolhan slashed his way through the bodies until he was at her side.

With Crixus with them again it did not take long for the bodies to pile up. She breathed through her nose as she reached out cupping Adolhan’s face and kissing him.

“Fucking pirates” she said through gritted teeth looking at the blood staining the deck she had been stood upon this very morning.

And that was when they noticed the Roman ships.

“Where is father?” she asked Nasir as they ran up the steps away from the docks. They were fleeing now she realised grimly, Adolhan’s hand was linked with hers.

“He was gathering pitch with Saxa and Donar at gate last I heard” Nasir said grimly.

“Nasir, Lugo, Adolhan, Adeline, find others and spread word that we are to break for ridge” Spartacus yelled over his shoulder and the four of them dispersed down a second path that saw them peace until they came across what seemed like an invading army. Crassus she realised with a pang, had taken the city.

She Lugo, Nasir and Adolhan had found themselves boxed in a tight corridor fighting tooth and nail to get out of it. She slashed another coming towards her and then was nearly knocked into wall as a dark skinned man, the same one who had been flirting with Nasir came to aid. A second later her father was upon them, covered in blood but alive. After a second she realised that the pirate that had not betrayed them was coming with them.

“Your leg” Lugo said and for a wild second she thought he meant her. But he did not, with a sickening swoop she realised he meant Adolhan. He had blood running down leg from wound in upper thigh. Adolhan grimaced.

“I will manage” was all he said and while a part of her wanted him to lean on her she saw him walk on his own and felt her heart swell with love and pride.

They made their way to gate the six of them slashing and killing anyone that got in their way. Soon the Roman’s would be upon them and escape would be futile.

“Any wounds?” her father asked looking over once they arrived.

“None” she said hurrying forwards. He had one arm she realised on pirate and the other one on the small of her back. She helped Adolhan over gate where Saxa was, she could not see Nemetes, nor Gannicus or Sibyl or Caella, but Lugo went with Adolhan who was swearing under breath but seemed to have suffered no life changing wound and she turned as advancement was heard to help her father defend their last position.

“No” he shouted thrusting both her and Nasir out of the city and she nearly fell back into the Syrian who she noted looked just as vexed by her father’s actions as she felt.

She could not see much but she knew battle was short and bloody.  Crixus shoved Naevia over line a second later and the woman stumbled her face a mask of horror as she saw the rope burning.

At the same time she screamed for her lover, Adeline screamed for her father who ducked under gate followed by Crixus. She grabbed his arm and she noted Nasir grabbed other one in order to keep him in one place.

The shout she would realise later came from Marcus Crassus. Enemy and enemy were again looking at each other but she did not care. All she knew was that for one dreadful moment she thought that Spartacus would not make it, but he did...just as gate fell behind them seeing them upon an unknown path but alive.

“Come on” her father said grabbing her upper arm and thrusting her forwards. “We must move”

Adeline reached out and without even having to be asked Adolhan’s hand found hers.

They had survived.

Whatever happened from there...at least they were together she mused. She looked down at her bloody hands and Adolhan’s limping and her father’s closed off expression.

How had she this morning been stood on a ship watching the sea and wondering if now was the right time to admit to herself that one day she might like to be a mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is adored


	13. Of Monsters and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Adeline and the bands of rebels continue on their journey into deeper and more dangerous weather, the rebel is included in a night mission in the snow with long lasting consequences as it soon becomes clear that there will be a separation between the man that leads the rebellion and the man that follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I went away for a while and then had a nightmare writing this and editing it but here it is. 
> 
> As always I do not own Spartacus any characters mentioned with the exception of Adolhan and Adeline. 
> 
> Grammar, spelling and this style of writing are not my strong suit so therefore I apologise for any inconsistencies. 
> 
> GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS of injury so please be aware.
> 
> Also there are some issues when I updated this chapter PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND when you read it.

They broke camp as soon as they hit flat land. The snow was swirling in from the north and soon it became clear that Crassus had outwitted them all by digging trench both deep and high enough that there was no conceivable way that they could cross. And now he had the advantage of city they had just left and warm walls and stone had gone to the enemy. They were exposed, almost desperate and destitute in the snow and the only saving factor in their predicament was that they were well armed and well fed for at least until the army forced themselves upon them.

There was a pause when she woke up in the morning and saw that everything was white and crisp with the fresh snow. Their tents were strong but not without faults and the wind was strong. Most nights instead of trying to press their bodies together when it came to fucking she and Adolhan covered themselves with the furs that they had taken and tried to keep themselves warm.

Adeline managed the day by trying to keep their little tent warm. She managed to light candles and burn incense and keep them in little clay pots so that light could flicker around them. She ensured that the warm water was boiled over the fire that they shared in the small cluster of tents in the middle of the row they had set up camp in the first night they had found field in the snow. She took care to keep their tent clean and even though the tent doors blew open at night with the harsh wind the cold ensured that many a rebel were still tucked up in bed at night rather than spending their time running around camp.

Nights were spent curled around each other huddling for warmth and days were spent trying to gather scant supplies in order to prepare for incoming storm that seemed days and yet years away.

There had been several deaths already. They had lost Nemetes in the city, Gannicus already feared dead had returned to them in the second week on the ridge, half frozen on horseback complete with Sibyl and Laeta who was bleeding from a wound in her side. Sibyl had taken up residence in small tent with the other woman and it was Spartacus who daily delivered blankets to the two of them along with bowls of hot stew.

If it was not so confusing to see Spartacus paying court to a woman that was struggling with the loss of her whole life in a way that so many of them had then it would have been sweet Adeline supposed to see the leader of the rebellion humbled by one feisty woman who was nothing like Mira or from what she had gathered, his wife.

But she had yet to see the woman in person. Sibyl was spending time tending to her and Laeta it seemed was struggling still with her new life and she had been deemed unsafe to leave alone both by the danger that came with her wound and her own mind. From what she had gathered when she spoke to the younger woman Sibyl was sleeping with her every night in order to give as much comfort as she could. She had told Adeline this when the two of them had been trying to wring blood out of a tunic belonging to Laeta one day in order to try and see smile return.

But for the most part Adeline spent her time with Adolhan. The wound

He had suffered in the taking of the city had been deeper than she had thought. It had not penetrated bone but it had cut clean through muscle and though it had been closed up and Adolhan had been lucky enough to not get an infection of the blood he was still stiff on his feet. Lugo had told him to lay in bed while the cold had taken away any hope of training and Adeline had agreed changing the bandage and spreading the ointment and oils that Nasir recommended and while he grumbled Adeline would just raise an eyebrow and ignore him until she had ran her fingers across the puckered scar from below his knee over to the top of his inner thigh feeling the scar forming and the tissue behind it knotting together and watching his eyes roll back in his head.

Other than the first night where she had clung to the man that she had loved and tried not to look at the blood unless his leg was slashed to the bone and tried to keep his eyes upon her least the worse come to pass. But they were alive.

All of them.

Only now there was a chance that they could die cold and hunger setting in much like they had trapped on the mountain when it seemed all hope had been lost. The only thing was that keeping death once more away from them it seemed was the idea that Crassus was not amused by the thought of killing them outright in a filed of battle.

All of these thoughts had swirled around her head so much that she was struggling to sleep and when she did she awoke to wind howling around her tent and Adolhan watching her with those eyes, the dark circles under them proving to her that he too was struggling to sleep through the colder nights.

She had only seen her father once since their arrival upon planes of snow. He too had been busy and she suspected grieving. With Crixus and Spartacus once again struggling to remain on the same path her father had been caught between the two men more than once upon their passage. She did not intend to add her worries or her confusion to the plan that she prayed was being formed to see them all safely across the ridge, especially now since word had passed that Donar had perished in the city. Her father had mourned privately the loss of a man he had known since he was a slave, that had known her Uncle and Adeline did not know how to broach the subject of what she so desperately wanted to know when she was unsure if the subject of her father's life as slave was something that the proud man that stood before her wanted to discuss.

But Gods help her a part of her wanted to know if he had suffered and if truth be told if he had ever given thought to her in his prison. Blood and battle was all her father had ever known and she did not know weather thoughts had crossed to her at allÂ¦or if she wanted to know really.

So she kept her distance and prayed that distraction of both impending storm and death were enough to keep him unaware that she was putting a small measure of distance between them again. He did not seem she thought, to pick up on the little small steps that she was taking back.

Eventually however he caught up with her, the day after she learned that he had decided to lay trust in Castus. The cold was heavy and the wind biting around the small shelter and she shivered as she gathered wood so that Sibyl would have something to bring when she went to her prayer circle when the sky grew dark. She had wrapped herself in a cloak that she had seen liberated from the city. It was dark brown and had a fur hood trimmed with a fur that she thought was rabbit but was unsure. It was warm and she found that it protected her body from the howling wind.

She was just wondering if she could load another small log of wood into her arms without slipping in the snow even in her thick boots when decision was taken out of her hands literally. She gazed upwards for a second before she saw that the logs were being handled by her father who was smiling at her that same smile that he reserved for her.

_"_ _Are you planning on burning a fire in your tent? With all of this wood I imagine you will see us to the afterlife"_

Adeline shook her head watching her father drop of the wood at the pile that was kept so that each member of encampment could take some to keep themselves warm.

Â " _It is for prayer gathering, Sibyl has been invited and in turn invited me to offer sacrifice to the Gods to pray against upcoming storm"_

Her father snorted and Adeline could see why. Her father had never held much stock in the Gods of their old world or the new ones he had seen in slavery. She too as child had grown up perhaps more uneasy with gatherings such as the one that she had been invited too but she had to admit that during that year she had been left alone and thinking that she was an orphan she had turned to the Gods of her homeland first in anger and then in solace.

 _"_ _You cannot go in this."_ He said pointing towards the thickening snow that was gathering faster and faster with each passing moment. Adeline nodded, in truth she had thought Sibyl and her devotion beyond reasoning but she did not want to earn herself the displeasure of the Gods by not offering something hence the wood and the frostbite she was sure was forming on her toes.

_"_ _Nor do I want to, but I think thought might be appreciated, and I hear whispers that you too have allowed sacrifices to be made in your name as well. Word passes that Castus is free and allowed to pick up weapon in name of the rebellion."_

Her father's scowled deepened and he muttered something that sounded like Nasir. Adeline winced. She did not want to even think about what Nasir might have done in order to gain freedom for a man that she knew her father hated perhaps on a par with their enemy. She did not realise that she was headed towards his tent and not her own until he opened the flap for her.

Nasir was not there but the tent (which seemed larger than the one she shared) was warm. There were several coloured cushions and furs on one side of the room near their own chest of clothing though Adeline knew her father did not desire much, and also there was candles over the small table and a jug of wine which he poured for her.

"Gratitude" She said and she noted privately that the reason the wine had been so near the candles was so the red could warm, it reminded her of blood and she forced herself to swallow another gulp least she stare at it too long. Her father poured himself a cup and sat down on the chest of possessions, Adeline sat on the pile of pillows and allowed the warmth to wash over her.

Before she could stop herself Adeline asked the questions that she had wanted to ask, but had been never sure if she was welcome to. Her father had maintained throughout her childhood a warm but somehow private life and she had never tried to impose on it, she had not she now confessed to herself, known or believed that she should, her father, solid and strong had not been like her uncle who would confide in her sometimes too much.

But she wanted to know.

" _What was it like?"_ she asked voicing her question to the wine in her hand.

" _Being a slave?"_

She did not look up at him as she spoke. Somehow she did not want to look her strong father in the eye when she asked him what it was like to fight like an animal on the sands of the arena.

She heard him pause and she risked a gaze upwards through her lashes. She saw that he was staring at the brand mark on his arm with fixed purpose.

" _It was liveable"_ he said finally. Adeline gazed at him then. He was the one looking down now.

" _I will not tell a lie to you, it was shit. It was about being broken to the whims of a master, but it was liveable. Your Uncle and I were fed, we had a roof over our heads and we formed a brotherhood and I will never regret that but It was not the life I would wish upon anyone. To be bartered and sold like a piece of meat. To see families children separated from each other and then forced to commit acts that they should not that is something that I will never stop fighting to eradicate"_

Adeline nodded accepting the point. She took another mouthful of wine.

" _Did Uncle Duro did he think?"_ she trailed off because to venture thought into words sounded like she was becoming a petulant child wanting to know things that she should not have asked.

But her father had perhaps known her better than anybody alive including Adolhan, and he had known her uncle as well. And he knew what she was asking.

" _Your Uncle thought about you every day, as did I, every hour. Our old master used to say that the blood we spilt in the arena was for him, but it never was. Every roman was for you, it was the only way I could think of you without my heart forever stilling it's" beat"_

Adeline looked up then in surprise. She had never heard her father be so open about his innermost thoughts, she had known deep down that he had mourned her, that he had never considered her being alive a possibility nor had she considered the same of him. He was watching her smiling softly and she noticed that his eyes were bright and the same soft shade that he would gaze at her when she was little, when she had been freed and so forth.

It was the look that she had always taken solace in because she knew that was her father's way of saying words which he struggled to share.

It was a nice moment they shared the two of them. She put down her cup and crossed the small tent and allowed him to hug her, or perhaps it was her that had hugged him first. They stared there for a long time.

She pulled back just as Nasir came in snow in his hair.

"Apologies" he said upon seeing them. "I did not know that you were occupied, storm is picking up and Spartacus has given instructions for all rebels to seek shelter"�

He turned to Adeline and he was smiling and she knew it was genuine. Nasir had always been genuine in his feelings, his lover's daughter that had been never spoken about, that had just shown up one day, by a stretch of the imagination he should resent her, the Gods alone knew that many of the other men that her father had taken had. Nasir had never been anything other than unfailingly polite and therefore they had a delicate but informal relationship, they would never be anything other than friends but she liked to think that they were good friends.

"No need for apologies" she said smiling and pulling away from her father slightly.

"I will seek shelter in my own tent and will see you when storm has ended"�

"Seek shelter and warmth and do not leave until storm has been abated her father instructed, Adeline smiled at him in response and took both the gentle warning and the concern behind it to heart, and left them to their own devices.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nasir had waited until Adeline had left before he turned to Agron who was now sat on the edge of their chest of possessions looking down at his hands with a rather unusual expression on his face.

"Apologies" he said again."

"I did not mean to intrude on private moment"�

Agron shrugged his shoulders moving up and down, there was something about the way his shoulders were set that made Nasir take pause for a second and then he moved to remove winter clothing so he could try and get warmer.

"You did not intrude" he said finally. "Adeline was asking questions that weigh on both heart and mind for both of us, questions I had hoped to never be asked but" and Nasir saw Agron's mouth twist in a way Nasir had never seen before and he knew somehow this had something to do with the conversation that had just taken place with Agron and his daughter.

"Do you wish to share words?" Nasir asked.

Agron shook his head.

"No" he said finally. "Not because I do not trust you but this, what she wanted to know, what she had a right to know. It is a painful topic and I would not want to darken thoughts more than necessary"�

Nasir took pause and swallowed moving to the wine, judging by the expression on his lovers face it was best to leave thoughts concerning daughter alone.

Something's, even now he knew were not his place to act upon.

There was a pause when he poured the wine into cups and sat down next to Agron.

"Come" he said quietly.

"Let us prepare for coming storm, soon the winds will turn cold and the snow will grow thicker and there is only so much protection we have"�

The lines had not left Agron's weary face but the smile was genuine and the kiss when it came was as light and gentle as a feather.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The storm did not ease up until early the following morning. All through the night Adeline and Adolhan had clung to the other one hard skin pressed together and the wind howled and roared and the snow flew into the tent.

Even with the increased furs thrown around them the cold still seemed to bleed into their very skin. Adolhan whose leg was getting better if not a little bit stiff was firm towards the matter that he would be able to join in in the next conflict with the Romans and Adeline let him talk only halfway listening.

She was still pondering what her father had said. He had never been the most open for his emotions but tonight she had to concede that her father had told her more than she had heard from him tonight both in terms of his own feelings and those months he had been a slave. Perhaps it was a sign that her father was moving on? That he was ready to start a new life of freedom away from the continues blood and battle?

But there was something about the way he was acting that caused concern even now. It was becoming clearer as the days progressed that the divide between Crixus and Spartacus was threatening to widen beyond repair. Adeline wondered if Spartacus too was tired of fighting a battle which seemed unwinnable even to them.

She knew that Crixus was not.

That her father was not.

Late into the night while the storm was ranging around them and they huddled like frightened rabbits in the snowstorm, Adolhan's arms were wrapped tight around her, Adeline realised that she was still awake an unsettling feeling in her stomach that she realised had nothing to do with the nausea she had previously experienced.

The next morning Spartacus himself came to see her. The world was bathed in white snow and the children that had survived the storm were already beginning to play amongst it throwing balls of snow and pretending they were in battle. Adeline was sat in the snow watching it crunch under her fingers. Adolhan had wanted to test his strength in his leg by going in search of their rations and he had left her with a kiss and a smile alone.

They had never had snow like this in their homeland she realised looking down at the white snow in her hand. While it was cold and she knew many a rebel had perished to the harsh winds there was something beautiful about the snow when it was still upon the ground.

"Adeline" Spartacus said and she pulled herself from her thoughts and off the floor with equal roughness.

"I would have you join in counsel for task"�

Adeline gazed at him in a way that she knew looked deeply unflattering and she scrambled for cloak and daggers, never before had Spartacus asked her for a task and deep down she suspected her father might have had a hand in that but now he was.

She considered leaving Adolhan message but as if reading thoughts Spartacus shook his head. "I have already had words with Adolhan and told him of plan, I do not think he is too pleased with me as he is not included but I assured him you would be in good hands."�

Adeline blinked again tightening both cloak and increasing pace as he led his way back to his tent. Already in the tent were Crixus and Gannicus, her father, Naevia, and Saxa. Her father shot Spartacus a furious look when he saw her and Gannicus who was nearest directed his gaze into the wine he was holding.

"I thought I had made my meaning perfectly clear Spartacus" he hissed scowling at the map in front of him.

"Nasir, Lugo and Adolhan can manage encampment until we return." Spartacus continued pretending that her father had not voiced complaint. Adeline moved to the map that he was looking over and saw it was a map of the ridge that was supposed to be impenetrable and the camp behind them that composed of the small leaderless (or so it seemed) camp.

Another mad fucking plan it seemed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The plan was supposed to be simple.

Scale the camp and find and kill Crassus. In the snow, the guards would be minimal and easy to surprise. Adeline was unsure if Crassus would have left warmth of city in order to sleep on the cold hard ground but she unsheathed her daggers as they neared encampment, snow swirling around them.

" _Do not lower fucking guard"_ her father hissed at her through the swirling white and Adeline turned feeling the tendrils of annoyance that came whenever her father doubted her skill as warrior became obvious.

 _"_ _This is not the first battle I have been faced with, nor do I think it the last, stop fucking coddling me"_ she snapped back and she took the pleasure of seeing the surprise on her father's face before Spartacus was instructing them to move forward.

The snow was think and they were silent upon the ground. Had the situation not been one of utmost importance Adeline would have laughed at how easy it seemed but when they opened the tent flap to confront the Roman general she felt like she had become a dead or dying rebel, frozen in place the previous night.

Hanging from a cross with something carved on his chest, naked and horribly exposed, was Donar.

He was clearly dead.

Naevia and Saxa both had to leave tent in order to keep their emotions and their rage under control. Adeline felt her father's hand slid across her back so he was touching her, a ritual he did whenever they lost another rebel that they had known. Donar had been in the house with her father as slaves and this loss had to be one that he keenly felt now that there was proof of it.

She tuned out the debate that was taking place between Crixus and Spartacus about whether or not Donar could be buried and instead they both settled upon wrapping him in cloak and taking him down from cross before they breached the snow again. It was clear that Crassus was not in this tent and this mission had all been for nothing.

Just as she was beginning to wonder whether or not Adolhan would have good food and a warm fur when she got back to safety of tent, she heard a cry.

Romans.

They outnumbered them again but Adeline felt that savage curl of anger that she had so often worried about consume her. She had not known Donar that well, they had been civil to each other but nothing more, but her father had known him well, Uncle Duro had known him well. And now two out of the three were upon the shores of the afterlife and Adeline was not letting her father join them any time soon.

She swung at the first soldier with her dagger in her left hand finding purchase in his throat. Blood splattered but she pulled it out, ducked the second one and then took two out with ease. She turned and used the swing to slash the nearest one across his neck and deflecting the spear and ducking to slash in the leg twice and then using the spear to flip the soldier over her and then stab him in the eye.

And that was when it happened.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naevia's head fall sideways as a shield crashed into her and then before she had time to react.

SLAM!

The shield went straight into the side of her head and she fell without warning onto the snow blood pouring from her nose. She turned instantly, too many times training had forced her to never slow pace when facing an attacker and she managed to use her daggers to block the sword from her stomach but this soldier was better than the ones that she had faced before.

Naevia screamed to her left and Adeline took the soldiers momentary distraction to stab him in the arm so hard she knew she had hit the bone. With a roar, he placed his foot in her stomach and kicked her hard sending her sprawling backwards. Adeline barley had enough time to find her second dagger that had come out of his arm and scrambled around when his foot came down on her arm at her shoulder with enough force that she felt the bone crack and her shoulder dislocate.

She managed to get one dagger in the leg, though she doubted he even noticed but the pain was so bad that little spots were appearing before her eyes. Spartacus was signalling to retreat, she could hear him bellow over the wind and she knew more would come. And it was then that the pain became so unbearable that she screamed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Agron had just killed the last of the soldiers that had dared to engage him and was just turning around in order to retreat as Spartacus had instructed when he heard it.

The scream.

Or perhaps more importantly he heard Adeline's scream.

For a second he could not breath, he turned trying valiantly to see through the swirling snow feeling his heart pounding in his chest with such a force he was amazed that it did not cease to beat.

And then he saw her.

Adeline was on the ground her dark hair contrasting with the snow surrounding her and she was screaming and swearing her head twisting as she fought to get lose from the enemy. He left Spartacus to gather Naevia and started running.

Someone was hurting his child.

No a _Roman was hurting his child._

A rage that he had never known suddenly possessed him and it overtook the terror that had gripped his heart. This was Adeline, this was not Duro and that pain had nearly killed him, this was his daughter, this was his baby girl who had once been so sweet and who still looked at him with that love in her eyes that made him feel like this world was worth all the shit and pain that came with living.

He had been in many a battle and had lost many a person he called brother but the thought of losing Adeline made his stomach turn so violently and his knees almost go out from under him that he had to grit his teeth in order to get to Adeline in time.

The roman cunt was grinning lifting his sword and Agron slipped silently behind him slipping his sword between his neck and his head and instantly cutting it off. He pushed the body away with a snarl and there Adeline was on the ground, he dropped to his knees in order to view his daughter better.

Thank the Gods that she was alive, Agron thought reverently. Her face was as white as the snow and her body crumpled but he could see no dangerous wound, nothing life threatening in that moment, no blood gushing from her side.

But her face was still twisted in unfathomable pain and then Agron laid eyes upon it. Her shoulder was dislocated from the bone her whole left arm dangling at a disjointed angle. There was blood on her face but Agron suspected that she had fallen, either way it was drying, her eyes were wild and dark with pain but they were alert when she looked at him.

" _Papa"_ she said so very quietly that had Agron not been straining to hear every word he would have missed it.

Pain lanced through him. Adeline had not called him Papa since before her tenth year changing to the more grown up moniker of father, that she had thought was more grown up. He had come to love the moniker either way but the loss of that name had once again been another reminder that his daughter was growing up.

Her face was white with pain and she swallowed again spitting out blood or more like coughing it out her whole body racked with pain.

There were more Roman's on the horizon, Agron took a second to take them in as well as Crixus and his madness fighting them all at once and he took his chance. With one swoop he lifted Adeline who he noted with pride was still clutching with her broken arm her daggers which fell into her lap and he took her in his arms pressing her to his chest and curling her legs around his arm and then he ran.

Adeline's arm fell and she whimpered biting down on her lip from the pain.

" _Apologies"�_ Agron muttered into her hair as he got nearer to Spartacus. He did not know why he was apologising or even what he was saying, all his brain could comprehend was that his daughter was hurting and her head was lolling to the side.

 _"_ _I hurt."_ Adeline said biting her lip, her eyes were closed and her whole body was coiled, Agron bit his own lip in order to keep the agony out of his expression.

 _"_ _Adeline"_ he said his voice tight with urgency, they were moving now him with Adeline and Naevia slung over Spartacus's back, Crixus finally realising that he could not take the entire army by himself. This had been a mistake and now his daughter was hurt. If he had not been so worried that his girl was going to pass out in his arms or worse he would have rolled his eyes to the gods at Crixus and his actions.

But he supposed that was before he had seen Adeline fall and had not been able to get to her to prevent it. Naevia had almost fallen and Crixus too had not been able to get to her.

Gods help him, once again he found himself sympathising with the Gaul.

Again.

But Adeline was still cradled to chest and Agron could feel his face set in stone. He knew about dislocation, he had suffered from one himself personally when he had been younger than Adeline, when his father had still been of this world and he remembered the pain that came when the bone was snapped back in place again.

" _Adeline, look at me"_ he said again and Adeline did look at him then her eyes still dull and dark with pain before they fluttered shut again, already her skin had gone waxy and her arm dangled uselessly. He bent head to press a kiss into the hair that was dotted with snow and tugged her closer as Spartacus approached having allowed Crixus to take Naevia in his arms, they were far from the Roman's now but still not safely back in their own encampment.

"How fares her?" Spartacus asked his face a mask of concern. Agron knew that with confirmation of Donar's death and nearly losing both Naevia and Adeline their leader would once again be feeling the guilt that came with leading the rebellion.

"Dislocated bone in shoulder" he ground out through clenched teeth. "I will see Medicus to set it and wrap it tight, worse could have happened had escape not been decided upon"�

Spartacus clapped a hand on his shoulder and then disappeared. Agron hugged Adeline closer to him feeling her whimper against his armour.

 _"Papa"_ she whispered again and it was of such quietness that had he not been straining to hear anything from the girl in his arms he would not have caught it. Her eyes were open and while they were darker than before and even more dull they were focused on him with single deadly intent.

 _Do not let him see it being put back together"_ she said and Agron knew who she was taking about instantly. Adolhan, she was in pain and broken and did not want Adolhan to see her like that. He thought perhaps he could understand it thinking on his own relationship with Nasir but he also knew had Adeline been Nasir nothing would have kept him from his side. A part of him noted that Adolhan would probably be the same.

But he did not care about that now because his daughter's eyes slid shut again and she turned her face to the side of his chest. He felt a second later something warm and wet hitting his stomach and he realised that it was tears. Adeline was in pain so much so that his strong daughter who it had always seemed to him had become unbreakable was crying.

Had he not been carrying her he might have done something he considered rash like going to seek vengeance with the army behind them. However, he had his daughter in his arms like a warrior being brought home (and nobody could deny that Adeline was a warrior) and he found he could not let her go even as they stepped back into the safely of their makeshift camp.

He managed to get her to her tent, Spartacus promising to send Medicus as soon as he was found.

Adeline's tent was a mess of pillows and furs and Agron set her upon the pile that obviously made up a makeshift bed. Adeline's face was still scrunched in pain but her eyes fluttered open again and her one remaining hand that did not cause pain was suddenly moving across furs in search of his own.

Agron happily let her take hold of it. He would let her grip his hand until his fingers broke if that was what it took to ensure that she was in a less pain for even one second.

Of course, he did not suspect that Adolhan was far from sight. Someone, and Agron suspected that it would be Nasir once he heard would tell him.

He was proven right when the tent flap opened and Adolhan staggered in Lugo not far behind.

Fuck the Gods.

If there had been any doubt that Adeline had chosen a good man to stand by her no matter what this moment would stand out in the mind later.

Adolhan looked like the world had just been forced from under him and Agron could understand what that feeling was like because he was suffering from the exact same sensation dominating both his body and thoughts.

Adeline opened one eye when he came near.

"Fuck" she muttered gritting her teeth. "No" she muttered twisting her head to the side and Agron remembered what she had said. He was unsure if Adolhan would leave and he shot a quick glance to Lugo who seemed to realise what was happening with all the intelligence of a man who too had once seen the woman he loved hurt and who also understood female pride and stubbornness which Agron was sure this was.

"She has dislocated shoulder, Medicus is on route to assist but she will live"� he said quietly. Adolhan did not answer.

"Adolhan" Lugo said bodily turning other man so his gaze was on his.

“We need to give Medicus room to work. Adeline will be fine, come take cup of wine in my tent boy until Agron can come and bring glad tidings"

Adolhan went quietly enough his face still a mask of horror and eyes looking like they were locked in their own hell.

Something was being offered to him then from a hand that was decidedly not Nasr's the only touch that he craved.

It was Castus holding out small vial.

“Opium"� he said shortly. “The last I had, get her to drink it, it might send thoughts scattering for a time but it will dull the pain"

Agron stared at him and then took the vial in his hand. Castus bowed out the room.

He had not partaken in opium before. That had always been Duro's pleasure and when he had come home still suffering the side effects and had dragged Adeline out of bed when she was five in order to pretend dance around the house for an hour much to his nieces delight Agron had made him stop.

He opened vial and forced it down Adeline's throat. His daughter was in pain and she took the vial between her teeth only because he had lifted her head and forced her to take it. Her eyelashes fluttered again as Medicus came in.

Agron was about to snarl that it was about fucking time but found that words failed him in that moment. Nasir was behind him and he took position behind Agron. Agron had felt hand tangle in his armour and would have attempted thanks had his throat not closed up whenever his eyes found Adeline's still form and her dangling eyes.

"Sit her up"� Medicus instructed and Agron pulled Adeline up by her good arm moving behind her so that he could hold her down. It seemed like the opium was taking effect because her body was relaxing and her head was lolling side to side. Her eyelids fluttered upwards and she stared at Agron.

 _"_ _This is going to cause pain"_ she said.

It was not a question, she already knew that this was going to end in pain and it warmed Agron's heart to see that she was gritting her teeth and getting ready for the pain that he knew that she was never going to be prepared for.

The medicus caught Agron's eye and Agron took that to mean he was getting ready. Therefore he gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on Adeline.

It took all of three seconds but Adeline's scream of pain was still reverberating around his ears moments later. There was a pause as medicus was called away to tend to Naevia and Nasir had to wrap up Adeline's arm. If she kept it in sling for a few weeks soon she would be able to fight again not that he was looking forward to that eventuality.

He leaned back against the side of the tent and breathed in through his nose sharply his hand still cradling his daughters. There was a pause in which Nasir smiled softly. The opium was taking full effect and Adeline was struggling to keep awake. The pain had eased from her face and she was beginning to drift and laugh against it all. Adeline's face was smooth now, the lines drifting from them and with her wide dark eyes now dulled with the opium rather than pain Agron knew sleep would soon be lulling his daughter, who was looking young and childlike again not like the battle hardened woman that she had forced self to become.

Agron forced himself to let go of Adeline's hand. He was a General in this army and he had tasks to do no matter how much he wanted to stay with his sleeping child who was in pain.

As he left the tent with Nasir he tried to form words.

“I need a moment to regain sense" he said finally. “Instruct Adolhan to find me should any change in heath take place."�

Nasir touched his face gently and it took all of Agron's instincts not to fall into gentle embrace and allow bitter emotion to escape every pore in his body.

“I will stay with Adeline and Adolhan for a time" Nasir said gently the moment hanging in between them. What Agron would give for it to be for forever.

Instead he pulled back.

“Gratitude" he said simply.

He made it back to his tent in a daze. He had nearly lost his daughter tonight. His daughter. On a mission that he did not think would bare fruit, in a way that it was now becoming clear they would not win.

He could understand now Adeline's distress when she thought about all the things that she wanted in this life but could not have. A home, a husband, children, safety. It made him want to fight no matter how hard.

Instead he sat on the floor and watched the sun come up in the winter snow surrounding them. The sky had turned an angry red mixed in with the weak sun, it looked he thought even as the tears dried on his face like the red of Spartacus armour. His brother who had nearly cost him his daughter this night.

It looked like the sky was bleeding the blood of all of this army and the roman's that hunted them down with no respite in sight.

He felt the tears of both fear and anger dry on his face and he wiped them away angrily watching a new day, a new dawn and a new chance for blood appear.

_He had nearly lost Adeline._

This night indeed, Agron knew, that he did in fact have much to forgive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the longest and angst filled one yet so the updates might be a bit slow.
> 
> Feedback is adored


	14. Civil Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As divides between Crixus and Spartacus reach their final conclusion, Agron must make a decision that will tear his life apart, Adeline and Nasir are casualties of war almost and Adeline and her father come to blows that will forever change them, their relationship and their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is another chapter and again I apologise if there is any inaccuracies when it comes to uploading. Please ignore the diamond marks next to the speech marks as it is not of my doing. 
> 
> Again this style of writing is not familiar with me and spelling and grammar is not my strong suit so keep that in mind.
> 
> Three more chapters of this story left and then there is a couple of one shots and a sequel in the work. 
> 
> Historically this is based on the TV series and the only characters that are mine are Adolhan and Adeline.

Snow turned to spring soon enough.

They made it over the ridge, Adeline had no idea how because she could barely remember it. Adolhan had wrapped her in blanket took down their tent and then carried her over the ridge in his arms while she had shivered and her shoulder had ached.

She could not remember much of that time.

She had remembered the opium and coming down from it's high to see Adolhan looking at her his eyes wide and frightened.

 _"_ _Never fucking do that to me again love"_ he had whispered into her skin that night when he had slept next to her.

_"I_ _had thought you gone from this world and pain is not a word to describe what that felt like"_

Adeline had still been drowsy but she had smiled and promised him that she would never walk into battle alone again though she doubted that was a promise she would be able to keep from him.

Her father too had been like shadow on those days when she had first been able to stand and walk. Her shoulder had been strapped up for the reminder of the month and she found it was irritating. Now as spring was coming along the sling had finally been taken off and she found that even if her arm was stiff something she suspected would never fully go away she was able to fight again not that she had gotten the chance.

Adolhan, her father and the rest of gladiators had taken up rear position leaving the rebellion to follow the warmth rather than any direction and she found that she was spending more and more time with Sibyl and Laeta who had in turn found companionship with new rebel Kore who was quiet but sweet. The three of them spent time helping another heavily pregnant slave their own age Diana over the harsh terrain. The four of them were close in age and it had been a long time since Adeline had rejoiced in female company her own age. Naevia was older and harsher and Saxa seemed to want to talk about nothing but killing and fucking.

Diana had become pregnant by her master and had taken to hills when she had learnt he had wanted to sell the baby to the brothel as soon as he or she was born, Kore did not speak much about her master other than to assure the three of them it was not him she feared only his son.

At night while Adolhan would help with patrols the four of them would set up camp together, Sibyl was now with Gannicus and Adeline suspected Spartacus would soon succumb to affection he carried for Laeta, Kore meanwhile simply slept alone confessing no desire for male company just yet.

They laughed together on the walk and shared blankets when they were alone. The whole experience of friends made her feel like she had missed something. Caella had succumbed to storm and she had been the closest thing to friend that Adeline had had ever. This comrade of sisterhood she had formed made her feel warm all over.

Some nights they set up tents and the other nights they simply slept on the ground. They had lost advantage of safe walls now and Adeline knew that soon they would have to fight Crassus and probably die.

She and Adolhan when they were together fucked harshly. Gone were the slow lovemaking they had shared, it was almost like time was closing in on them and everything was burning to the touch. Adeline did not doubt Adolhan's love for her, he said it with every thrust of his body but they had become somewhat desperate, greedy for more time that they did not have.

Everything seemed so unfinished.

And worse still she could tell her father was hiding something from her.

She had believed when they had shared heartfelt conversation that they had turned a corner in relationship where she was grown up

enough for him to share burden of innermost thoughts but now he looked...old.

It was strange, she had never thought of her father as old but now he did. He looked as tired as she felt and there was something playing at his expression that faded whenever she asked him what was wrong, it seemed to be directed at her and Adeline wondered if it had, had something to do with being injured, she wanted to ask him but thought of losing her father's respect made her stomach turn again and she reached for Adolhan without even thinking.

He at least had never doubted her ability to fight even with her arm stiff some days.

But all of that was put to bed one day in the spring when Adeline was setting up tent near her father's when Kore came running through encampment asking for aid for Diana who had it seemed finally begun giving birth.

She entered tent while her father went to find Spartacus though what the Bringer of Rain was going to do at this moment Adeline could not fathom. Kore was between her legs, Laeta was holding Diana up and Sibyl had gone in search of clean cloth to wrap babe up.

Adeline on her knees took Diana's hand as her father came in with their leader.

Someone had given Diana opium no doubt she though grimly looking at the dazed look on her friend's face.

Two squeezes on Adeline's hand and the baby was out. It was messier than she had expected in truth and she was more than a little amused to see her father look uncomfortable at sight. It had been no secret that on the day she was born her father had been in tavern with his brother drinking himself into stupor.

The babe was a boy, healthy and screaming and suckled immediately at mother's breast. Diana was crying, Sibyl who had returned was grinning broadly and had Spartacus not discovered Kore was the slave of Marcus Crassus then she supposed all would have been well that night.

Laeta had followed Spartacus at a run when he had dragged Kore away. Sibyl offered to stay with Diana and Adeline conceded following just as Kore began telling story of her rape at the hands of Marcus Crassus's son

"Spartacus"� her father warned when the leader remarked almost softly that her story reminded her of his wife who too had been raped repeatedly at the hands of the romans.

Adeline had not known that and therefore did not know what to say. Instead she allowed Laeta to speak moving next to her past her father so that she was standing next to the red headed woman. Spartacus looked from the woman he was clearly involved with to her and then to Kore again.

"Do you trust her?" he asked her his hands still at Kore's trembling throat.

Adeline nodded because she found that she did trust Kore's trembling sincerity that she had not wanted freedom but had been forced to accept it because remaining a slave even to the man that she loved was not an option due to circumstances she could not fight against.

The ideal that a woman could not fight to see her rapist punished because his father was powerful and she was not made her blood boil and she told Spartacus as much.

Clever argument won over in the end and Spartacus grudgingly allowed Kore to return under protection of Laeta which was really under protection of him. Adeline nodded and followed them out at his instruction. Kore paused upon leaving the tent Sibyl her braid half undone came over to them and the four of them stood there.

"Gratitude" Kore said finally her voice trembling. "I did not think anyone would understand delicate predicament"�

"Of course, we understand"� Sibyl said gently. "You have taken first step towards freedom and remain loyal to the cause, soon heart will be mended and until then you will always have friendship with us"�

"Strange"� Adeline said before she could stop flow of words. "Three slaves, an almost slave and a roman all become dearest friends"�

"A gift born from freedom" Kore said finally. "One I shall never regret"�

Laeta slid her arm around Adeline's back and then the four of them were embroiled in a messy hug arms wrapped around each other three dark haired women, a red head and a blonde nursing her new born babe, four dresses blended colour then Laeta's red, Sibyl's blue and Kore's yellow mixing in with Adeline's dark green dress.

Kore giggled then and that set them off and Adeline half ran with them down the hill laughing at this feeling that she now had friends her own age-nearly-and who she enjoyed talking to.

She missed her father coming out of the tent and seeing her.

She had missed a lot by then.

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night Spartacus instructed Gannicus, Adolhan and Lugo to scout out remaining villa's, there was a small city, small enough to hide away without the entire army pouring down upon them and they set up near the night before finally unfurling tents safe in the knowledge that they were at least three or four days behind approaching army who too surely had exhausted men.

Sibyl was with Gannicus, Kore and Laeta sharing a tent now and Adeline had just finished setting up their own tent for the night and had gone in search of food nodding to both Crixus and Naevia who were speaking quietly to themselves. Diana was holding her sleeping baby her breast bare. He had taken his fill of feeding and she was now wrapping him back in the fur that Spartacus had given her to protect him from cold nights.

"Adeline"� Diana said taking her attention. She spun on heel to see the woman standing gingerly. "May I ask assistance?"�

"Of course" Adeline said turning to her.

"I need to relieve my bladder. May you hold him until I return?"�

Adeline blinked and then nodded because truth be told she did not know what she could do other than accept. She had deadened her heart when it came to her dreams of having a child, she had deadened her whole being, condensed her life into dying at the hands of the roman's and all the shit that came with it. But Diana was already holding out the babe and he slid into Adeline's arms with little effort his small chubby hand reaching up without warning or invitation to clasp around a lock of her hair.

He was so tiny. She had never seen a babe this small before, he was shaking with the wind the baby quietening down and Adeline found herself completely entranced by what she was seeing. She stood there and held the babe in her arms and tried to pretend that she wasn't feeling her heart being ripped from chest at the knowledge that her chances of having this were being ripped away.

The babe gripped her fingers in his own strong grip and she stood there for how long she was unsure until she felt eyes watching her.

For a second she thought they were Naevia's her own dark eyes haunted with the same longing that Adeline knew that she felt herself. But it was not.

It was Adolhan.

She turned to see him standing there his face filled with the same emotion she knew her own was showing. There was something between them, relief that the other was still alive despite so many of them not and the knowledge that they would not be alive for much longer, even if they did win against Crassus, Rome would send legions in his wake, even if they took the great republic there would always be another one on the horizon, Rome was not the only place filled with slaves, the whole empire would take centuries to be eradicated.

And they would die, forgotten slaves, forgotten by the romans, forgotten by history.

Adolhan crossed the space between them until he was in front of her still holding the baby, she stared up at him and he stared down at her and there was a sad smile between the two of them.

"We should go to bed"� he said in common tongue and while the words were still stilted their meaning was perfectly clear. He wanted to be alone with her, he wanted to touch her and love her and chase away the demons that were threatening to tear them all down. And Adeline wanted nothing more than to do the same. She handed the babe back to Diana when she came back with a smile. She linked her fingers with Adolhan and rested her head against his arm and tried to pretend that the ache she felt in her heart could easily be replaced.

Tonight, indeed Adeline knew she had much to forget.

And she did not realise that again her father was watching her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Agron was watching, had been watching for most of the day. Over the upcoming months watching Crixus and Naevia distance themselves from Spartacus, Adeline slowly recovering and the winter months turning warmer he had made more than a few hard choices. It seemed like months ago when Nasir came to him to tell him that Adeline's arm was significantly recovered enough to for her to re-join fight, since then Agron had worried and agonised over what he would do when the split between Crixus and Spartacus took place.

Both he and Gannicus as the other generals in this army knew that the spilt between the two main leaders of the rebel forces was inevitable now not something that could be stopped. And now they both had to think on what they would do.

A part of him wished he could follow Spartacus in all of his choices but the other part of him was a man of blood and battle. There was nothing for him but a glorious death upon the sands and he had long since reconciled himself to seeing Nasir and Adeline share the same fate.

But now...now...he felt different.

Nasir and Adeline did not know yet where his heart truly lay in this. His mangled heart that ached whenever he thought about what must be done.

Adeline deserved more than dying on a field or on a cross blood and battle surrounding her. She had been the best accomplishment that Agron had ever laid credit to in his life and he had lost her and found her in a horrible set of circumstances. And he was grateful, he was so grateful that he had found Adeline because he had knowledge of parents and children that had never found each other in this very fucking camp, he saw the orphans that had never known their parents or the parents that had never had a chance to find their children.

He knew that it could have been worse, that he too could have never seen his daughter again until he arrived at the shores of the afterlife but now he was seeing events that made him think hard about what life his daughter was going to have for the short time that she was on this world until battle inevitably struck her down.

A lot of this torment seemed to have been building since he had seen Adeline injured, since he had seen her broken on the ground her dark hair a mess and her face crumpled with pain like she was a little girl again and not the grown woman that she was now.

And then there had been two incidents that had cemented the decision that should this army split in two, it would be best for Adeline to stay no matter what with the safer course that presented itself.

The first incident had been when he had learned Kore was to remain among them despite being a slave to Crassus. Her rape was unfortunate Agron was not heartless in that regard and he felt a swell of rage against the son of Crassus for his actions but he could not help but think that Spartacus was making a mistake when it came to allowing her to stay. He knew that Adeline was friends with this woman, with Laeta and Sibyl and the pregnant slave who had just given birth mere hours previous though she kept the friendship quiet whenever he asked her about it.

When he came out of the tent he heard Adeline laugh and turned to watch the four women stagger down the hill where Spartacus's tent was situated. He saw Adeline her dark hair loose looping her hand around Kore's waist as they went off laughing together the four of them young women who were free.

A pain struck him then seeing her like that carefree and laughing, he had never seen her like that before, his daughter having female companions of her own, women that she could talk to, even he understood that Naevia was not one to gossip she had stopped that when Mira had passed from this world, and Saxa...well Saxa was not in the position to talk about anything other than fucking and killing.

The second incident had happened a week later. He had been walking trying to find the fucking Gaul so that Spartacus and he could discuss future plans when he saw them.

Adeline was holding the new babe in her arms. His fingers were curled around her hair his tiny fingers in the dark strands and she was smiling down at the babe as if it was her own.

He remembered then what she had said when she had thought herself with child, he could only remember small instances from that conversation because any father knew that a conversation about whether or not their daughter might be with child was hardly an amusing one or one that they wanted repeating.

Adeline was holding the babe then her face a mask of barely concealed emotion. Love, pain, a horrible sense of guilt and then she handed the baby back to his mother and walked off with Adolhan. Agron knew then what he had to do because he knew from innermost knowledge that the main responsibility of being a parent meant that you put your child first no matter what the circumstances.

So when Agron learnt later that day that Spartacus and Crixus were at last parting ways and the latter was moving towards Rome he knew what he had to do.

He had tried to live a life where blood and battle were a secondary cause of living for him but he knew that that would no longer do. He would fight this final battle to the end and he would do so, because Nasir and Adeline deserved some small measure of happiness. He did not doubt that it would rip heart from chest to see them go, to imagine Nasir rebuilding his life with another and Adeline having children and setting up a home with Adolhan but he knew that it was something that he had to do.

And really, he thought bitterly, since when was happiness something the Gods had ever allowed Agron to have?

 

 

 

 

 

 

They had taken villa for Crixus and Naevia's farewell. It seemed that Gannicus was to remain by Spartacus's side and that therefore gave him some small comfort. Gannicus was a good leader if he allowed himself to believe and now Agron had to go and break the news that he was leaving to the two most important people to ever grace his presence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had finished the gut wrenching conversation with Nasir and had set aside moment to inform Spartacus of his decision who was surprised but had masked it well enough for Agron to hold down food in his stomach.

And now he had to go and finish what was left of his heart. He had to go and tell his daughter that for the second time in her life he was going to leave her to fight a war that could not be won in order to allow her a chance to live.

Adeline was laid down in Adolhan's lap her back to his chest and Agron pretended not to notice that she was nearing sleep. Adolhan's hands were drifting near the shoulder that had been dislocated and Adeline's hand was on the scar he had gained when he had fled the city months ago.

"Adeline" he said gently. "I must have words, alone"�

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Adolhan did too and Agron found he was staring at the man over his daughter's head. For a second they stared at each other and Agron knew that Adolhan understood the conversation that was about to happen.

"Now?"� Adeline said her eyebrows rising.

"Yes" Agron said finally working the saliva into his throat.

"You go" Adolhan said suddenly. "I will retire to our room if you need me upon return"�

Agron nodded his thanks and then pulled Adeline away into the side corridor where they were mercifully alone.

"I am leaving with Crixus come morning"� he said. It would be best to get this over with.

Adeline blinked and then her face crumpled for an endless second before her mask, the same cold mask that she had adopted in that slave ship, replaced the well-known face that he had come to love.

"You are leaving?" she asked her voice perfectly cool and collected. She had never been like this before he mused. She had never responded with this much cold fury before, and it was cold fury it was etched on every inch of her face, cold fury and a horrifying despair.

He nodded. "Nasir is remaining, I have asked him too"� he finished feeling nervous. She raised an eyebrow in shock and then her mask was back in place. She knew he realised, now she knew what he was going to ask of her and from her expression he would have the fight of his life convincing her to do this again.

She closed her eyes for a second and Agron could see her working her jaw, working her heart up to the decision she was going to make, despite her heart not being in it, perhaps never being in it.

"I will go with you then, I will have words with Adolhan though I know he will follow" she said finally her teeth slightly gritted. She was doing a very good job of pretending that this course of action was the one she wanted Agron realised. Had he not felt his heart split in two at the thought he would have been proud.

Oh but he was, so proud.

"I would ask you to remain with Spartacus"� he said finally.

The small twist of a smile was back. She had known that was his intention. Fuck the gods, Adeline knew how he worked only too well.

"I know"� she said finally. "But I will not see us separated again, If you wish to do something monumentally stupid such as follow the Gaul upon this path then I will follow"�

"No" he said grabbing her wrist. "I want you to stay here, I need you to remain free in this decision, I want you free, I am giving my life so that you can remain free"�

He was babbling now.

Wonderful.

Adeline's expression did not change. "That was your excuse before, yours and Uncle's and look where it got us, you two slaves me almost becoming one and Uncle Duro dead upon the sands�

That stung. He gritted his teeth.

"Adeline"� he framed her face with his hands forcing her to look at him. Her dark eyes were filled with something that he could not attribute to fear.

Her eyes were filled with fury and she pushed him away with so much force he let go of her.

"You cannot do this to me again, you cannot ask me to do this again." she said her voice shaking with something that could have been anger but Agron was sure was a mask for something else.

She shook her head and Agron understood then that if this was to go ahead he was burning all the bridges he had with what was left of his family.

"Adeline I ask only that you live"� he said parroting the same words that had finally gotten Nasir to crumple. He inwardly flinched at the look on her face.

"And I ask you do not fucking cast me aside, which you have done once. I ask that for once you try to change, that you try and embrace freedom, that you be selfish for once, or put me before your own ambition but I see that is moot"� she scoffed pushing away from him and turning so that he could not see her face.

There were no words for this. He had known this would be painful, Nasir had struck first blow but this" this would finish him, send him to the afterlife before he even left warm embrace.

"I suppose this would be different if you had had son" she said finally.

She turned to face him then her mask breaking and her face so perfectly full of emotion that it was breath-taking. He had never fully appreciated how much Adeline looked like her mother, had never really appreciated how beautiful Lara had been, she had been the only woman he had ever laid with and she had given him Adeline. Had things been different he might have had some support in this decision but then again, probably not.

"No"� he said because he could allow Adeline to believe many things but not that. She was his little girl and he was not going to allow her to believe had she been a boy he would want a son with him in this. Boy or girl he knew he would make same decision over and over again

Adeline did not so much as look at him.

"Nothing I say is going to stop you" she said her voice quiet. She did not allow him chance to speak.

"You said that the Gods themselves would have to rip us apart again, do you remember, that you were here and nothing would happen, that we were together again despite all odds and now you fucking cast me aside. Again. For a battle you know you cannot win. Again"�

She shot him a disgusted look.

"You and Nasir are all I have, all my heart and it would seize within chest if I was to be reason why you were dragged to the afterlife"� he said trying to keep the plea in his voice to a minimal.

Adeline hit him then. Her fist caught him in the stomach and she pushed him backwards her temper finally exploding.

"You bastard"� she hissed "I will never forgive you for this"�

Agron swallowed the pain and wrapped both arms around her so she was squirming in his arms before she went still.

"I know" he said into her hair. "I know"�

They stayed like that for a time and then Adeline pulled back her face a mask again.

"You are departing in the morning then?" she asked and her voice was perfectly still.

"Yes" Agron said working the word into his throat, this was the best course of action though he suspected that this would kill him long before sword pieced side.

"And nothing I say or do will change mind from course set upon"� it was not a question because she knew.

"No"� he said finally.

She shot him another look.

"I cannot pretend that I do not understand actions" she said finally. "But do not ask me in this life or the next to ever forgive you for this"�

She turned then and walked away leaving Agron with a mangled hole in his chest where he knew once his heart had resided.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dawn broke too soon.

He detached himself from Nasir committing taste, smell and gentle touch to memory and went in search of Adeline. Nasir and he had said their goodbyes last night and he wanted to see Adeline again.

Adolhan was already up instructing some of the younger slaves in loading wagons for their journey to the alps.

"So you are leaving then" like Adeline it was not a question.

"She told you"�

Adolhan shrugged.

"I had thought" I did not expect you to ask Adeline to remain, I half expected her to follow"� he shot Agron I look. "And I would have followed"�

"I know"� because he did.

Adolhan looked at him then.

"When we move over the alps and are free from Roman shores I intend to ask Adeline to marry me, I will do it without your blessing but I would like it anyway"�

Agron was not in the least surprised.

"You have it" he said finally. He looked at him then sideways.

"You are a good man"� he said gruffly. "I have not said as much but you are. You would have made very good son in law. I know we have not been friends but, it was not because of your character"�

"Oh I knew that" Adolhan said after a brief pause. "I thought it was because I had the gall to lose heart to your daughter"�

"It was"�

Adolhan smothered his laugh and after a beat Agron held out his hand.

Adolhan took it and they hand-clasped standing there for a second, he clapped Adolhan's shoulder.

"Take care of her"� he said with complete seriousness.

Adolhan did not even blink.

"Always"�

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His goodbyes to Spartacus and Gannicus were not as painful as he thought. Saxa punched him on his shoulder and Lugo clapped his shoulder. Both of them were remaining to help Spartacus, Nasir was conversing with Laeta, Kore and Sibyl and the stare between the two of them was to commit faces to memory.

Adeline was sat on stone bench away from the fuss of the departing saying goodbye, her eyes were red and her face white but she seemed to be set in stone.

"So this is it then"� she said and once again it was not question that she wanted answering.

"I would not have us part enemies"� he pleaded because this was his daughter and Agron was far beyond pride at this point.

Adeline stared at him for a second longer and Agron took this moment to commit her to memory, his beautiful, strong daughter.

"I will pray for you" she said finally. Agron wrapped one hand around her face trying to commit it to memory. She unpinned a ribbon from her hair much like the one Spartacus had remaining from his wife and handed it to him. He had one from Nasir but he took it and curled his fist around it. He had nothing to give to her because he did not know what was of worth.

She turned to walk away but only took a few steps before she turned back around and hugged him. The force of it nearly sent him flying but he tightened grip and tried to pour all of his love into that hug, his love, his pride, his hope for her. This time he did not think she would see a battle again. She did not look back. Not once. Her back was straight and her head held high ever inch the proud woman, the proud warrior she was. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he left neither did Agron though his heart was gone and his very soul felt like it was split in two.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He fell a month later.

He did not see Crixus fall or hear Naevia's scream.

He fell choking on blood, two intertwined pieces of cloth wrapped around his wrist with the faces of his lover and his daughter the only thing he could see when his eyes finally closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Feedback is adored.


	15. Gladiators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline and Adolhan plan for a future that is soon taken away from them as news of Crixus and his rebellion reaches them. Adeline must contend with the aftermath and her emotions. 
> 
> Meanwhile Agron hangs by a cross and in his haze, sees the ghosts of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so there are only two more chapters left. I promise you that I will be doing a sort of sequel to this story and a couple of modern AU one-shots but here is the next chapter. 
> 
> As always there seems to be some sort of problem updating possibly because I changed computers so I apologise again, also this story is not historically accurate and is based on the characters from the STARZ show and nothing more. Nothing is mine just Adeline, Adolhan and Larissa, Adeline's mother. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings-Pain, crucifixion and hallucinations. 
> 
> As always spelling and grammar, this style of writing is not my strong suit so please keep that in mind.

Adeline had spent days trying to comprehend why her father had chosen the path he had taken. She had spent days wondering and agonising and if she was honest with the Gods that she prayed to hating her father for his decision to die fighting for freedom rather than take golden opportunity presented and live free and clear from the roman's and their reach.

Adolhan had never once wavered in his loving support of her and in truth it only ever made her love him more and she had thought that beyond possible. He never judged her for the cold way she acted on those first few days when the thin line of warriors disappeared over the mountain and into the deep south behind them as they turned north where the weather was cooler and the winds harsher. Spartacus after a month of walking allowed them to finally set up camp in a valley where they were protected from the winds and the rain. 

It was part to let the rest and Adeline suspected that Spartacus was somehow hoping that some stragglers from the army that they had just parted from might stagger towards them.

She on the other hand was glad to rest. They had been walking for such a long time with only brief respites and it was nice to sit beneath the stars in front of her tent, her daggers thrown to the side and breath without worrying if there were scouts behind them. But that did not change the wide chasm of grief that ravaged her some nights when she thought about her father fighting an unwinnable war for something that he should never have to fight for.

And then one day she woke up and realised something.

Once they made it over the mountains they were free.

It did not diminish the grief and anger she felt towards her father, she did not think for a second that he would survive this mad attempt on Rome, nor did she think that she would ever stop grieving for him.

But she woke up that morning and she realised that she was free from the constant threat of Rome. They were so far up the mountains that they would know should anyone try and attack them. Once Spartacus deemed them rested enough they would make preparations to sever all ties and move in intended destination.

"Where will we go?"� she asked Adolhan one morning when the sun was shining through the tent and the sounds around her were ones of laughter and not one of preparation for battle.

"Back home?" she asked pulling the blanket around her naked body. She had slept in and Adolhan was already awake when she stirred, stripped to the waist and running a cloth over his sword.

"No"he said finally. "I do not think home is safe. From Romans, from people that might know we escaped slavery, and everyone we have ever known in both our tribes will be most certainly dead. No, I think we should make our way over the mountains and find place to settle there"�

She nodded moving her way over to wrap arms around his strong back so he could lean against her naked breasts her chin resting on his shoulder, his stubble brushing against her cheek.

"That sounds wonderful"� she whispered in his ear. Adolhan smiled.

"You seem...calmer" he said quietly. "More settled. I was worried"�

She smiled again at his sincerity. "I do not wish to dwell on events of the past"� she said quietly. "Only the future"�

Adolhan turned so their faces were close. Adeline brushed their noses together as his hand came up to her ribs and he spread his fingers out just below her breast. She closed her eyes. Gone were the days when she was blushing girl unsure about what to do when it came to the touch of a man. Now she knew her lover's body better than her own most days and she clung to him with a love she had never even known and comprehended.

Adolhan smiled softly their mouths meeting halfway and Adeline pulled him back upon the mound of furs so he was to be on top of her. She pulled loose the armour and soft coverings underneath to prevent chafing and spread her legs so Adolhan could enter her with the same swift stroke that had long ago cease to hurt.

She wrapped her arms around him as he thrust into her and she clung to him, her mouth finding his and her hand finding his arse so she could better clutch him and mould their bodies together.

They stayed in bed that whole day. Nobody came looking with them and nobody worried about them, training was suspended for the weeks ahead until decisions were made and Adeline relished the whole day with nobody but her naked lover, the food and wine he had brought while she had been sleeping and they could talk and plan out a future that span for years like one of Spartacus's maps.

"I want children with you"� Adolhan said finally once they had regained sense of their third lovemaking slower and longer than the last. They were lying there both of them on their backs and indecent should anyone enter tent. Adolhan pushed himself up onto one elbow and his hand found her flat stomach surprisingly scar free.

Adeline stared at him trying to hide her joy with a teasing remark.

"Now?"�

Adolhan rolled his eyes.

"No, when we have a home, when we are married, I want children from you, I want girls, little girls like you who can cause mischief but never make me love them any less"�

"And when men like you come around to court them?"� she asked dryly remembering only too well her father's reaction to Adolhan.

Adolhan paused obviously remembering this as well.

"Oh" he said finally. "Well I now understand your father's aversion towards me" he grinned.

Adeline shook her head ignoring the pang of hurt when she thought of her father somewhere in these lands fighting a war that could not be won for a life that he would never see. It was either hurt or anger. She could leave the hurt behind and focus on intended conversation, the anger not so much.

Then something he said took hold in her mind and she sat up uncaring that there was nothing but a thin blanket now protecting her modesty as well as her privacy should Lugo chose this time to appear.

"Marriage?"�

Adolhan looked at her for a long time and then stood naked and moved to their chest of draws, he rummaged around it and then came back with what she could see was a ring. It was hammered smooth silver and clearly polished. All around it were tiny blue stones smoothly tucked away in the silver. It was beautiful, it was clearly roman and whosever it had been had clearly paid dearly for it.

He sat back down dropping the ring into the palm of her hand.

"I had a more romantic setting in mind for this but...Adeline, daughter of Agron from Lands East of the Rhine, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"�

Adeline stared at him wondering if this would turn into a jest. When it did not she stared at him for a completely different reason. How had she got this? This man, this life ahead of her? How had she got this and not had it ripped apart as so many surrounding her had? She wanted to ask if he had asked her father but thought better of it. Thinking of her father right now made her angry rather than hurt.

But really, was there really the need for an answer to this question? When the warmth spread through her body and the smile came to her lips did he, Adolhan who had read her so well, need to know?

"Yes" she said unbidden and when he slid the ring on and pulled her to him so that they were one she thought that it was a shame that her father was not here to celebrate and that should she ever see him again in this life or in the next she would never quite forgive him for it.

But there was one more thing she had to ask before she could in good conscious start this new life that was now mapped out for her in the form of a good man, a good husband, a warm house and a child with his eyes and his smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nasir had been tending to the admittedly lacklustre fire when Adeline came and sat down next to him. They had not talked much since Agron's...departure...or whatever it seemed they were calling decision he had made. Adeline had buried herself in her tent with Adolhan and Nasir had not wished to intrude even though Adolhan told him on more than one occasion that Adeline seemed to be handling her pain at Agron's departure very well. Or perhaps it was just him suffering?

Adeline had of course lived through this once before.

If this grief he was feeling, if this potent mix of anger and heartbreak that was consuming every inch of him was what she was feeling then he thought that she was a stronger woman than both he and Agron had ever given her credit for.

There was a pause when he looked up and then he had to look down least the sadness overwhelm him. She did look so much like Agron it was unsettling right down to the shade of her eyes. They were perhaps a little darker but she had that same contemplative look on her face that Agron had.

"You look like shit" she said finally.

Nasir laughed unable to stop himself. He did not doubt that she was wrong. He had hardly taken time to preen himself because nobody was looking, unless of course you counted Castus and he never did. There was no Agron now to take delight in his appearance and it seemed like there was no point. And as for sleep, he had never been sleeping, too much time had been spent cuddling up to Agron for warmth he did not know how to sleep alone.

There was a pause where they sat there Adeline wrapped in a blanket before she spoke.

"Adolhan has asked me to marry him and I have said yes"� she said.

Nasir smiled this time with meaning and his heart filled with a joy that he knew Agron too would be feeling had he been there deep down.

"I am glad"� he said smiling. "So very happy for you Adeline, I wish you many blessings."�

She nodded smiling, she tried looking down but that did nothing to hide the joy on her face. She looked like a woman who knew her future and Nasir could not hate her for that. This was why Agron had left so his daughter could get this, he had to swallow a wave of bitter disappointment.

"Adolhan and I have been talking and when we go over the mountains we will settle in a place we deem safe, Lugo is accompanying us apparently and Saxa though the Gods help whatever village we end in, Sibyl and Gannicus as well and Laeta and Kore who do not wish to travel far, perhaps even Spartacus I do not know but, we are both agreed that we would like you very much to stay with us and be a part of our family"�

Nasir blinked at her for a long time trying to find words.

"I do not have words"� he said finally because he did not, he did not know how to tell her what this meant to him, that he could still see something of Agron even when Agron was long gone of this world. Adeline smiled at him and it was a touch sad.

"I know"� she said finally. "Just say you will come"�

Mutely he nodded. She held out her hand and he took it shaking it like a solider would like two people who had made a deal. She smiled softly at him and then disappeared.

Nasir waited until she had gone before he walked into his tent and cried.

He heard about Agron's fall three days later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He could feel the piss drying on his skin long after they had hoisting him upon cross. His body hung uselessly one eye so swollen that he could not open it even if he could see past the sweltering sun. He could not remember a sun like this since Capua, since Duro and the brothers and the mark on his skin.

He swallowed trying to not whimper in his agony. He was now useless, he could survive this through some intervention of the Gods but he could not fight ever again and then what was Agron's purpose in this world? What had he thrown everything away from if not to fight?

He was drifting he knew. He had hung here for hours and they would leave him to rot.

He knew they had been defeated, Crixus was dead. He had not seen the man's head parted from his shoulders but he had seen the headless body the romans ripping apart the trappings that the Gaul had won in battle.

Naevia he had not seen. A part of him wanted to believe that she had escaped but he knew that she would not have left Crixus unless they were to join each other in the afterlife. He could only hope they did nothing untoward to her before she died. Naevia had been through too much and there was not much more Agron had thought her sanity could take.

And now there was just him.

He wondered briefly if Nasir was with Castus now. He no longer feared that eventuality because he was not around to hear it. He no longer feared Adeline dying because he was no longer around to wonder if it could happen today or tomorrow. He hoped they were free.

He hoped he could see Duro soon, his mother with her warm smiles, his father with his clap of pride warm upon his shoulder and his brother free of blood.

_"_ _You're a fucking idiot"_ said a voice that he had known intimately. He was hallucinating he knew because that voice belonged to someone he knew was dead. And more to the point if he was hearing it his eyes still shut against the glare of the sun he knew he must be in hell.

He did not open his eyes but he could see her behind his eyelids.

Larissa.

Adeline's mother.

It had not been a great partnership. She had varied tastes as then he thought he did and she had been wild with him in a way after his fathers death he had needed. But when she had become pregnant it had been him who had felt a strange but deep inclination to keep the babe and it had been too late to see her before she died.

Larissa had the same dark hair Adeline did. The same stance, the same look in her eyes when facing death, the same wild excitement and the passion for life.

_"_ _Are you here, to take me to the afterlife"�_ he thought.

There was a snort. He could hear her snorting with amusement. Death it seemed had not changed her.

_"_ _No, Duro has that joy. I am not here to see you to the afterlife, but I am to see you to life, or what's left of it"_

_"_ _What life?"�_ he wanted to say. He could imagine her smiling at that reaction.

_"_ _The one you should be having right now had you not been so stupid and listened to a Gaul. The one you all could be having you fucking idiot"_

His arms ached, tears were threatening to give way and his mouth was full of blood.

He was dying he knew it.

_"_ _I..."_ there was so much he wanted to say to this woman who had been the first and as it turned out the last woman he had ever had any semblance of feelings that had involved sexual intent. She had been a friend, a warm bedfellow, and the mother of his child and he had never had chance to thank her for the gift that was Adeline.

And now here he was. Hanging from a cross hallucinating his dead lover. Duro would be pissing himself laughing.

" _I_ _know"_ her voice said in his ear. It was amused almost but held the same fondness. They were not each others great loves but between the two of them they had created something beyond words he knew.

_"_ _Fight Agron"_ she said and her voice was harder. _"_ _You need to fight"_

He took a breath he did not know he was holding and felt the blood leave his mouth and fall down his chin and then he found that he could breath.

And Larissa's voice was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adeline had not cried out. She had not fallen into tears like Sibyl had done when she found out clutching the man that stayed. She did not go immediately to her shrine and pray like Kore had done her head bowed in shame for the actions of the man that she still loved. She did not move. It was like she had become like Naevia, a woman of ice. She knew how to cope in these events.

Spartacus had told her and Gannicus had followed looking hollow. Adolhan had sat next to her and it had been him who had seen them coming to their little fire outside their tent before she did.

She did not fall when they told her, her father had fallen in battle, that Crixus was gone, that they were turning to fight for their fallen brothers. She had stood tall her head held high, she had known this would happen but had thought they would never hear of it.

"There can be no doubt?"� she asked her voice so very cold. Adolhan's hand crept into hers and she gripped it tight.

"No" Gannicus said because it seemed Spartacus could not.

She nodded.

"Gratitude for telling me in person" she said faintly. She was not crumbling in front of these men she would not allow it.

Gannicus though, who had spent time loving and fucking in equal measure women who were infinitely stronger than she was seemed to understand.

"We will leave you to grieve"� he said and his voice was gentle. "We are to execute orders for revenge and then"� his voice shook and Spartacus cut in. "We will give instruction"� his hand clasped Adeline on her shoulder and she nodded not hearing him.

She did not cry. She could not cry, she was ashamed of herself that the emotion she felt was not one of overwhelming loss like she had felt before but anger.

Anger at her father for leaving, for dying, for snatching future that he and others had died for away, for what was the point?

She sat down in her tent and Adolhan followed her, she leaned against him and he knowing her too well at this point wrapped two strong arms around her and pretended not to notice that she was bleeding her emotions and her grief silently onto the rugs.

She did not see Nasir.

She did not want to see the grief etched on his face because if she did she would cry and she would never stop. That night she told Adolhan that when he had laid her down and wrapped himself around her as if she was a delicate babe, that could not stop shaking in grief. She was angry, anger was a far more powerful emotion and one she could control.

They did not speak of a future beyond the shadow of Rome again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Gannicus came to her. Adolhan had gone to see Lugo and she was sat wrapped in a blanket on a log watching the fire. People left her alone and she was glad. Even Saxa had not been to offer condolences. She thought perhaps that was due to Adolhan and had she been capable of emotions, of feeling something other than the grief and anger swirling around her she would have loved him even more for it.

"Spartacus has captured Crassus's son, the one that robbed Crixus's life and forced himself upon Kore and a clutch of prisoners. He intends to hold games, like the kind both your father and uncle fought upon sands to pay tribute to all that have fallen. He has not said who will fight but I think that you should. I think you need to"�

Adeline turned to look at him. He was still stunningly handsome and she thought had he not found Sibyl and she Adolhan she would have tried, upon those cliffs when they had been fighting the man that had sentenced Spartacus to slavery that she would have in her recklessness fucked him, she could understand why Saxa had broken her heart over him. He stood now as nothing more than trusted brother but she wondered if they might have been more. If she had been daring and reckless and not fallen in love with another man.

"You think I should fight?"� she asked. It was the first words she had said all day.

"I think you should, I think you can, you are capable as any gladiator I have seen and perhaps more resourceful"�

He passed her the parcel next to her that he had been carrying. It contained a battle dress like the one's Naevia and Saxa had taken to using. Adeline had never liked them because she had thought they exposed too much flank being nothing but protection for the breasts and a small skirt for legs but she found herself staring at it. This was what women warriors; women gladiators wore she supposed.

"Spartacus said to come to his tent, Adolhan as well If you so desire and we will begin preparations, if not then I am under instructions to tell you that you are more than welcome to sit and watch the games begin"�

Adeline took a sip of the cup of wine that somehow through all of this he had poured and handed her.

"Tell Spartacus I will be glad to join him" she said speaking the words around the rim of the mug. She took another gulp and the cold red wine was enough to bring about some sense. She saw the battle dress he was still holding and smiled at Gannicus as if her heart was not breaking and her blood was not boiling.

He understood, he understood more than he had and those sharp senses that had kept him alive had only sharpened since he had met Sibyl. Gannicus smiled at her and his hand rested on her knee for a second and then he stood up and left leaving her alone watching a good man walk away having lost two friends this day and the chance that he, like her, could have for a future.

Adolhan did not even ask her if she would join fight for her father's memory, he knew, he did not say anything when she began to braid her hair back with the twine she kept. It was the same style she had used when Mira had long ago taught her to keep her hair off her face and he only said something to her once they were changed into their battle armour and he was lacing on the sleeves for her that her father had given her for her birthday.

She had tied his armour together with the twine interlocking like she always did and buckled in the chest plate and they were stood there together before they were to make their way to the cave where the romans were chained to make glorious entrance together.

Adeline looked at her lover for what seemed to be the first time in weeks. She took in the circles under his eyes that were dark and the lines around his mouth and remembered that he too had lost a father and had not had the luxury of splitting Roman skull with sword in order to appease the gods of death.

"I love you" she said knowing it to be the one thing she tethered herself onto in these upcoming days. Battle was upon them and it would be considered gift from the Gods if they survived this and a bloody end if they did not. All she had left was this man who had tied his life with hers even without saying the words.

Adolhan smiled that twist of his lips that he had given her upon their first glance at each other in the hold of that ship so long ago it seemed.

"If you were a breed of horse I would never use any other because of incredible recklessness, courage and ability to overcome any hurdle with skill and daring. One thing you have never lost even in times of grief is that look in your eye that makes me think you twice the warrior than any I have ever met. As a woman however, it makes you difficult to live with, and yet here I stand, unable to move because a life without you is a life I do not want to live"

Adeline's hand found his cheek and he took her hand in his palm so they were standing hand-clasped for a moment. There seemed to be no words to express between them and then Adolhan with a mock chivalry took her arm in his, linked it and then led her from the tent both of their armours shining, their swords and daggers glinting in the sun, down the well-worn, beaten path to the clearing which would stand mock sands of the arena where they would carve out their revenge.

Adeline had never truly asked her father about time upon the sands. It had never come about and in truth she was beginning to realise that there was many a thing she had not asked her father about when he was of this world. But she had not asked about the roar of the crowds, she had not known what it was like to step out onto a field of battle and hear people chanting and clamouring for the blood that you were about to spill. It was loud, it was grating and yet at the same time she could understand why this life would appeal to her Uncle and father.

Even Adeline, who was not vain or at least tried not to be could hear the swell of the crowd and see their excitement and felt her own blood race at the thought of the show that was about to be presented to them.

Gladiators.

Spartacus entered the arena first. He fought with a fluid style that was the envy of all. Adeline had never seen him fight in single combat. Many of these gladiators that had fought with their leader had forged new lives for themselves and had enjoyed their time upon the sands, she could see the joy in Spartacus's face. He looked years younger, stripped away from his responsibilities as leader and once again listening to the crowd of men and women that adored him.

Gannicus followed tackling three. Adeline was a little more use to his style of fighting, it was larger, bolder, more for spectacle, oh Gannicus could kill with single purpose should he intend too but the smile on his face and the way his eyes kept flickering to a wide eyed Sibyl seemed to speak volumes to the women watching him who truly had his heart.

Lugo took to field clapping Adolhan on the shoulder as he began to fight and as he left arena the shattered body of a soldier crumpled on the floor behind him. Saxa swung both of her legs around the shoulders of the man she was tasked with killing so she was on his shoulders stabbing away at all the skin she could reach. There was more of them, more gladiators killing until the crowd was frenzied and hungry and Adeline among them wanting more blood to pay tribute to not just Crixus, but all the good men and woman that had fallen without seeing or feeling what true freedom was like and all the ones that were still enslaved.

Adolhan kissed her on the top of her head when Spartacus nodded for him to take his place. The roman he was fighting was skilled and untrained and Adeline knew it would not take long for him to fall to deserved fate. How long had it been since she had worried about the people under the armour? They looked the same, they preached the same and they all had the same plan, to enslave them all.

Was it any wonder that Crixus and Naevia had wanted to slaughter them all in the city?

Adolhan ducked the sword coming his way and blocked two blows twisting so that his sword ripped across the back of the solider who screamed. The crowd roared and in spite of herself Adeline smirked. Adolhan was alive on the sands of this makeshift arena, a dim reflection of what it could have been had he been sold on the sands. He ducked again and drew more blood twice before he finally managed to stick his sword in the back of the roman so that his face and the blood dripping from his mouth was visible to each and every one of the screaming crowd who were clamouring for their revenge.

Adolhan pulled the sword out of the back of the man who fell to the ground and then pointed it in her direction as tribute. She smiled when he came to her handing his sword to a chuckling Lugo. She wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him which he returned with such enthusiasm he nearly lifted her off the ground.

_"_ _All for you"_ he whispered to her. _"_ _For father and mother, for Conrad and you...every kill, every bone in my body. All for you."_

_"_ _And I for you"�_ she replied.

"Adeline"� Spartacus said gently. She eyed the one man that was being led into the arena like a caged animal.

"Send two"� she said eyeing him critically. Spartacus blinked in surprise.

"Are you certain of this course of action?" he asked finally.

She nodded.

"Oh, I am certain"� she said eyeing the one man critically, Spartacus nodded gesturing to Lugo to go and get another.

She kissed Adolhan once short and hard and then she stood up and moved into the circle to the roars of the crowd. She was not as popular when it came to the crowds as other fighters were but she was another gladiator and another roman was about to die and they cheered her on with shouts and blessings and support.

She unsheathed her daggers and waited and watched.

The first one made the first move. In hindsight, he could not have been much older than her but she was faster. She ducked his first try and then kicked him flat on his arse and then turned to slash the second one straight across the face. While both were rebounding she struck one with her fist, the second with her elbows and then ducked to stab one in the eye blood splattering all over her arms. She pulled her dagger out, kicked him hard in the cock like she had done so long ago with Sedullus and then moved her dagger across his throat like butter and then the first one was down.

The roar of the crowd was enough to send her wild with blood but the other one was moving forwards sword in hand. She edged out the way both times he came and then kicked him so he was sent sprawling. She took this opportunity to straddle him and then she raised her fist and punched him hard, again and again until his face was a bloody mess. His hand came up trying to grab her neck but Adeline stuck her dagger in his throat seeing the blood splatter across her inner thighs and the top of her stomach as well as her hands.

But still she did not stop. She did not see the man whose head she was cutting to the bone and then off, she saw her father. Her father who had left her, who was now dead because of this man who for all she knew might have struck fatal blow.

When finally, she had the head in her hands she lifted it up like she had seen Gannicus do, like she had seen Spartacus do with Asher's head when he had sent it so long ago to pike to show that they were unafraid of death but instead wanted to be the masters of it.

The crowd became frenzied and when Adeline dropped the head on the floor and then stalked off she imagined that perhaps, had women been considered serious fighters in Rome's arena, she might have done her father proud and become a gladiator.

But there were tears burning behind her eyes because this was the first stance she had made on her own without the chaos of battle and her father was not there to see her come full circle. To become a gladiator. To finally embrace the glory of killing. To finally become a true warrior.

But he was there. He knew, because Adolhan always knew. He read her without her even lowering her guard and she felt a love that was so powerful she felt her knees weaken.

Adolhan opened his arms and she fell into them and then unwarranted her hand came out in the direction of Nasir. Fingers intertwined with hers and then Nasir was gone disappearing into the circle where the crowds greeted him with considerable warmth, more so than they had ever done with her.

"Well done" Spartacus said quietly as Lugo patted her on the arm. Adeline flashed a smile at him and then conceded to sit next to the man that she loved throughout the rest of the matches, Nasir, Naevia and then Spartacus and his terrible request of her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She missed the decision Kore had made and did not get to see her until she was almost upon her horse. Spartacus, it seemed had given her, her own horse to spare her the indignity of riding behind Crassus.

She did not understand what had happened, or at least would not until much later but she managed to touch Kore's hand before she was instructed to ride away. She knew that Kore had killed her rapist and was now facing death but was making her decision as a free woman. It was heart-breaking but she was beyond heartbreak right now. She would struggle with her emotions later.

"I love you"� she said to Adolhan watching Kore ride away. He grinned that same charming grin that she had fallen in love with so many months ago. Even death which is what they would turn and face upon the day when they had finally seen Crixus to rest with a proper funeral would not change that. If she died, she was glad she had gotten a chance to lie in his arms at least once. To be loved by a good man.

It did not diminish that dream she had of that house and the farm and the little girls clamouring for their father but she was beginning to understand that her life could have been a lot worse had her father not liberated her from slave ship.

They stood there for a time holding hands and watching the five hundred rebels return aching and sore and broken.

Adeline was just beginning to wonder if she should ask Adolhan if he wanted to clean up before funeral prayers were said when Nasir brushed past her.

"Adeline"� said voice to her right and she saw Castus and Naevia. Castus pointed to where Nasir had disappeared too and Adeline followed gaze. She paused eyes straining and then she heard Adolhan gasp. Nasir was helping someone stagger towards the medicus and then the face of the man he was helping turned and stared around as if he was desperate to cast eyes upon someone. Then they found her and Adeline's breath caught in her throat as she saw who was there, very much alive.

It was her father.

For a moment, she gazed at him and he at her and then the anger that had been ebbing and flowing since she had learnt of his fate returned with such a force she could not breathe.

Once again, he had left her. Once again, he had come back.

Once again, she was expected to forgive. Perhaps before when she had not understood reasons behind war but now he would look at her and expect her to understand why he had done what he had done, why he would do it again. And once again when he had been thought to her to be dead that he was alive.

No, she was too fucking angry this time. He had left her. Again. And he had come back alive again battered but alive.

Tonight, indeed she had much to forgive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Agron stared at Adeline for a moment in which he tried to drink her features to memory. To gorge his starving self on the image of his daughter alive and whole. He could address the blood later when his arms were not aching and he did not feel like a failure. He had been spared. But he would not fight again and this last battle to avenge this foolish rebellion that he had been a part of would see his daughter and his lover take to the battle field without him.

But Adeline was alive still. Beautiful still and more and more a woman than when he had left her. The girl she had been small and sweet and trusting in his belief that he could solve every problem was gone and in place was this woman who was staring at him with her unfathomable dark eyes.

For a moment he wanted to stop, he wanted to walk, or stumble or crawl to his daughter and beg her to forgive him. Beg her to forgive him for hurting her and leaving her and then returning a broken man, a broken warrior, a failure.

But Adeline's eyes met his for a second longer and her face was a mask that betrayed no emotion, the mask that she had worn when he had seen her on that slave ship. She had thrown herself into his arms and he had thanked the gods that he claimed he did not believe in that she was safe. But he did not see that happening now.

Instead Adeline turned away her dark braid flying over her shoulder storming away from him without a second glance. He remembered what she had said, that while she understood course he had agreed upon she would not forgive him for it.

Nasir gently led him to tent and he looked down at the ground. He did not speak unless he was spoken too answering as few questions as he could though he wanted to make it clear that he wanted to attend the funeral of his brother Crixus however tenuous their relationship had been in the past.

Throughout the funeral, Adeline did not look at him, they shouted and chanted and promised revenge for the people they had lost but not once did she turn to look at him even when he called out his brother's name in tribute, he thought once about calling out Larissa's but thought better of it.

Not once did Adeline cast her eyes upon him though Adolhan did once or twice even nodding at him to let him know in his own way that Agron was welcomed back into the army he had abandoned.

Nasir was still talking even when they returned to tent but Agron was not listening, his hands were numb and bloody and his daughter looked through him like glass. He had lost his reputation, his ability to fight and his daughter who would turn with his lover and fight a fight to the death that Agron could not join.

He turned face away as tears burned his eyelids.

Really, he thought, if there had been any Gods in this world, his own or the ones the Romans believed in then the fucking shits should have left him upon cross to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a bit of time between this update and the next one as I am in the process of going back to Uni and moving out for the first time so please keep that in mind. 
> 
> As always feedback is adored.


	16. Daughter of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the final battle as part of Spartacus’s rebellion dawns, Adeline, Agron, Adolhan and Nasir all prepare to face death so that one day, Rome will fall to dust and freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so here is the penultimate chapter, I am going to keep this note short and sweet and keep the long note for the final chapter. 
> 
> As I always say grammar, spelling and this type of writing are not my strong suit so be warned. 
> 
> Violence, blood and sexual content in this chapter. 
> 
> This is based on the TV Show and therefore might not be historical accurate. 
> 
> And as always there might be an issue uploading so I apologise.

It was a week before Crassus caught up with them. He did not move his troops through the valley they were sheltering in but he left them upon open plane of battle and Adeline knew like many others that the only reason he was taking this course of action was because he knew that the battle would be a close one. Crassus had numbers of that everyone knew but they had fought off numbers before with skill that the average Roman solider did not possess. Many within their ranks were either gladiators or had been trained by them and gladiators were used to fighting alone with single purpose and therefore were deadlier.

Adeline also knew that it would make no difference. She had known for some time that this battle would be the last. Even if they won there would be too many losses. And then what would they do? Crixus was gone, the desire to see Rome crumble was gone and the only reason why they had not fled was the burning desire that had strengthened in days since the funeral of the Undefeated Gaul and the knowledge that some other general whose sign was the Dolphin was coming home over the Alps and that too many leaving would be noticeable.

This all washed over her. She had known that this was the last battle she would fight and judging by the resigned expressions she saw she was not alone in this observation. Everything had become rushed and hurried and desperate and she had focused her attention on making sure that her daggers were sharp and clean and that her armour was tough and that her training was up to date.

And most especially she was pretending that her father was still not confined to the tent he and Nasir were once again sharing as if nothing had happened. Nasir had told her that her father's body was weak, there was a gaping hole in his side and his hands bore signs of holes in them from nails where upon he had hung upon a cross. He would be unable to pick up sword again and was now confined to turning and allowing her to fight this final fight when he had suffered so much in the vain hope events would take a different turn. Had she been a great believer in irony she would have laughed aloud at the events that had seen her upon a path to certain death and her father on the path to freedom.

That being said she was not.

She had not gone to see him.

Nasir gave her regular updates on his care. He provided her with the knowledge that her father's fever had broken and that the wound in his side from the spear had closed and that he still could not grip anything in his hands. For her father she knew, not being able to hold sword would be the end of him and not being able to eat or drink without aid would humiliate him further. Knowing her father in a way that Nasir never could Adeline knew he must be wishing he had died with Crixus, a warrior's death rather than the half-life he was living now.

And yet she would not see him. She found everytime she thought of it the fury in her was so strong it blinded her. He had left her and he had almost died, he had allowed her to build up thoughts in mind of a future and then come back and reminded her that she was a daughter of war, a girl born in war, lost her childhood in war and would now die in a war. She was hurt, furious and above all sure that if she saw him she would forgive him for his actions and then he would never understand how bad it was to be left behind and treated like something less than what she knew she was.

She was not cruel, she would say goodbye when he left for there was no way he could grasp sword now. She would say goodbye as he had done and then she would die with a sword in her hand while he tried to live some semblance of a life. But she found that until the last moment she could better collect herself for not only impending death whether it be with a sword or by the cross but for the bitter knowledge that she was the one leaving her father behind when it had always been the other way around.

Such was the day the second week when they heard that Crassus would be upon them in perhaps three days. Adeline was stoking up the fire in front of her tent cooking some sort of stew that Sibyl had shared with her. Many other fine warriors were being let into Spartacus's confidence now that both Crixus and her father were unable to fight and Lugo and Adolhan were among them. When he came back Adeline knew he would not think to eat and therefore she was boiling some stew on the fire for him.

There was a shadow that fell over her and she looked up to see Nasir standing there. Adeline was in no mood to deal with his incessant cheerfulness since her father had returned to them and instead she turned her eyes back to the fire.

"Agron is better" Nasir said sitting down next to her uninvited. "He will soon be able to walk and run, he can stand but I have told him to not overtax self, it is like telling him not to breathe but he is following instruction"�

"My father has never followed instruction in all his life"� she said bitterly stabbing the fire with the stick she was holding.

Nasir nodded still beaming like a complete fool.

"He asks for you constantly" he said quietly.

"Does he"� Adeline said not even bothering to disguise her board tone or try and make it sound like question.

Nasir nodded not picking up on her tone.

"Can I tell him you will see him later this day?"� he asked and Adeline gritted her teeth against both the wave of anger and the wave of traitorous longing.

"He was so proud when he heard that you had taken on two soldiers in games, I think he wants to hear story from your lips"�

Adeline gritted her teeth tighter. Why he would want to hear a story that involved her becoming cold and dangerous, that involved her losing the future she had built for herself and why he wanted to hear it from her she could not fathom.

"No" she said flatly.

Nasir sighed.

"I know you are angry, I too have anger at his actions but soon we will all face the might of Rome and your father is not capable of"�

"That is not my concern"� Adeline said harshly. "He left Nasir, he does not get to return and try to pretend that everything is the same as how he left it. Least of all me"�

She placed the stew on the fire and stoked it again.

Nasir gazed at her for a second longer and then nodded stood up and left without complaint.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nasir made his way back to their now shared tent in silence. It was not that he disagreed completely with Adeline's reaction to Agron's return. He too was angry with the man but, but Agron was so woebegone that not even Nasir had heart to raise voice at him. Now he ducked through tent, a bowl of water and a small portion of mutton stew with him that Agron was going to eat even if Nasir had to shove the spoon down his throat.

Agron was still in corner of tent under mounds of furs and blankets. He had walked for some time today but he was still weak on his legs and had returned to nest as if it would give him some comfort. He looked up when Nasir entered and he knew from the look of hope that quickly died upon face that Agron had been hoping Adeline would follow his entrance.

There was a pause where he dithered and then Nasir sat down next to him and passed him the bowl of stew. Agron took it gingerly his hands struggling to form around clay and Nasir averted his eyes pain lancing heart when it seemed Agron gave up on using knife or spoon and drank from bowl like common slaves did upon first food after liberation.

"I saw Adeline a few moments ago"� he ventured and Agron looked up that painful hope brightening his eyes.

"Did she say if she would come by?"� he asked and Nasir's heart thudded painfully as the light died when he shook his head.

"She was much busy. Spartacus has had many warriors teach the ones new to our cause frantically. Adeline has been busy attending to many children, making sure they are fed while their parents wage war"�

Agron nodded.

"She does not want to see me" he guessed correctly. "She hates me"�

His face crumpled and Nasir shook his head but he did not know. Adeline had become woman of stone rivalled only by Naevia these past days and he did not know nor if truth be told did he think it was appropriate that he ask. He knew Adeline was hurt still but he did not know if Agron would ever get chance to right the wrong that his daughter believed he had committed.

"I do not believe that for a moment and neither do you" he chided gently.

"Adeline is hurt but, I do not believe rift will be permanent"�

Agron's ruined hand reached for his blindly and Nasir grasped it as tent flap opened and much to his surprise Adolhan came into tent looking drained.

"Nasir, Spartacus would have word about new recruits"�

Agron allowed Nasir to kiss him and then disappeared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Agron stared at Adolhan with his tired eyes. Gods he could not remember the last time sleep had evaded him this much. Adolhan was looking at him with the same deadened eyes.

 _"_ _I am glad you are alive" �_ he said in their shared tongue.

Agron nodded not trusting himself to speak. He wanted to ask about Adeline, desperately but he did not know how far Adolhan would go when pressed about his lover. He was not sure he wanted to hear what she would tell him in darkness either. He could barely stomach the guilt and the pain now.

 _"_ _I thank you"_ he said finally.

Adolhan dithered.

 _"_ _I tried to speak to her but she would not listen, she is hurt and angry but there is little I can do to make her see sense, she is strong woman your daughter. I asked her to be my wife and she said yes"�_ he added as an afterthought almost.

Agron nodded. He had expected this and for once he found that he did not mind. What difference now did it matter if Adolhan was with his daughter. They would both die in upcoming battle alongside Nasir and Agron would have no family nor no heart because of his own stupidity and believe that he was better than the ones he surrounded himself with.

 _"_ _I am glad"_ he said tonelessly. _"_ _I..."_ he found there was a lot of things to say to this boy, this man and he was struggling to find the words.

 _"_ _You are a good man"_ he said finally. " _I am glad that you and her, have had some time together."_

Privately he did not say that he knew Adolhan would have made an honourable husband, a good father and a strong son in law but there was something in the man's eyes when Agron looked at him so battered and broken that made him think for a moment that Adolhan had understood that it had never been him personally just the ideal of him. That Agron had not disliked him as a man but as the one person he would lose Adeline too. Something told him in that instant that Adolhan had understood this and more both in temple and now and Agron had too look away least he show anguish in front of a man young enough he supposed to be his actual son.

Gods above, was this how his father had felt before his passing from this world? Old and unwanted, broken and unneeded?

"I will allow you to rest"� Adolhan said switching back to common tongue and his voice was gentle. Agron nodded leaning his head back against Nasir's pillows and feeling so impossibly old.

"You are a good man"� he said finally.

Adolhan turned to face him his face filled with pity.

"So are you"� he said finally and then he was gone.

And Agron was alone.

Well he thought bitterly, he supposed he had better get used to the sensation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adeline had been folding up furs into the trunk of the tent when Adolhan opened the flap. She smiled but there was something about the look that crossed his face that she did not like. She turned to face him as he removed his boots and armour and lay down on the furs reaching without looking at her, for her and she obeyed laying down next to him and allowing precious moments of rest and relaxation.

His hand found her hair and she lay there breathing him in, these moments seemed to stretch before them lasting forever and Adeline drank them in like cool water.

"I went to see your father"� he said finally and Adeline rolled her eyes trying to sit up, moment destroyed. The last thing that she wanted to do was converse about her father. But Adolhan apparently did not care. She sat up and he sat up with her cupping her face in a way that would usually make her melt into his touch but this time she held still.

"He left me" she said finally. "He left me for a war, twice, and he came back twice, he knew what this would do to me, that every day since he has left my insides have been shredding themselves because I knew I would never see him again. And then he returned, and I know him, I know he would do it all again if opportunity presented itself. My father has always wanted to fight and die with a sword in hand, and in doing so he hurt me. And I am not sure I can forgive him for choosing an unwinnable battle over me again"�

It was the first time she had spoken of her feelings and she pulled her face out of his grip in a futile way of hiding her face from him and the emotion that she knew was stamped all over it.

Adolhan sighed leaning back on the furs staring at the tent fabric above them for a pause before he spoke so quietly that had the tent not been silent Adeline would have struggled to hear him.

"He is alive Adeline"� he said finally. She turned to face him and realised that he was not thinking about her own father but had cast thought towards his own.

"You can let him hold you in your arms and protect you from the world. The next time I will do that with my own will be in the afterlife"�

There was a pause where she turned to look at him and then she found that she could no longer look at him again. Instead she decided to leave the tent brushing her hair behind her ears and out into the weak sunshine where many are still desperately trying to hone skills in order to add to odds of survival. She swallowed resisting the urge with great difficulty to stomp her foot. Instead she stared walking learning from Saxa that Nasir was closeted with Lugo, Gannicus, Castus and Spartacus but what Castus could offer the rebellion considering they had no ships at disposal but she walked around taking in surroundings until she felt her feet stop.

So skilled at walking in a daze she failed to realise that she was at her father's tent before she realised. Fuck. Even when she did not want to see him she still managed to see him. She bit her lip, she could go back to Adolhan but there was something about his sad face that made her want to curl next to him, and she knew deep down that her decision to not talk to her father was depressing him. There was a pause where she stared at the flap of fabric fluttering in the wind and then she took another breath.

Adolhan she knew, did have a point. Her father was alive. And that put her in a better position than most of the other people that she was surrounded by. She swallowed considering for a second and then she forced the set of her jaw and marched decisively towards the tent. One way or another she was going to have this conversation with her father.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Agron had been sat in the corner of the tent running his fingers over his ruined palms and desperately trying to pretend that he was at least feeling some sort of spark beneath them. He was trying to imagine what life would be like once he was alone living rather than dead with his daughter and lover free in lands of the afterlife.

The tent flap moved as if someone was coming in and Agron did not look up at once. He had given up he realised of Adeline's return to see him before she left and he had long since given up on any chance of him returning to battle. The melancholy was threatening to destroy him and he found that he was struggling to fight back tears from falling.

There was no movement and he was aware that someone was watching him. He looked up and then felt his stomach drop sharply. He gazed for a second looking at his daughter for the first time in what seemed like months.

Adeline looked...heathier...she looked strong, her dark hair was longer and lighter curling around her elbows which were folded across her stomach. Her dark eyes were appraising in her face and she was watching him with a closed expression on her face and Agron who knew only too well what he must look like, bruised and battered and beaten felt a flush of humiliation when he caught sight of her staring at him, it made him drop his eyes to the floor in the hope that she would be unable to see too much from his expression.

There was a beat of silence and when Agron looked up again he realised that Adeline was still staring at him with those wide eyes. He wanted to say something to her desperately but he was struggling to form words.

Adeline shot him another look this time with something that was almost warm in the description but Agron supposed that he would chalk that up to pain mixing in with a delusion. If Duro could see him now. 

Adeline stared at him again her hands crossed over her chest folded and then she sighed.

"I am still fucking furious with you" � she said finally and then she sat down next to him so close that their bodies could have perhaps touched if he had leaned near her. He was so close that he could smell the jasmine perfume she had taken to stealing and flicking through her hair and the dirt that was just gathering near her nose constantly from where she rubbed her fingers near it when under confusion a habit she had picked up since childhood and he had never bothered correcting.

"I  know" he said finally because it showed in every gesture of her taunt body.

Adeline gave a long sigh.

"But I confess to being glad that you are alive" she muttered. "Even if it is fucking ironic that I am the one marching to my death and you are the one remaining behind"�

"You do not have to follow Spartacus in desperate attempt"� he said before he could stop self. Adeline would not be his daughter if she did not follow Spartacus on intended path and she knew that and he knew that as well. But he had to try, the father in him beyond desperation at this point.

Adeline looked at him with those dark eyes and there was something in the depths that resembled pity. She had never looked at him like that and Agron would admit that it stung. She looked so much like her mother in that moment and Agron was aware that in the depths of despair it had been the mother of his child he had thought of and not the man that had held his heart since the first moment he had clasped eyes upon him.

"Then I would not be the woman that you raised me to be"� she said simply. "And you know that"�

He did.

Adeline did not say anything to him for the reminder of the time that she stayed but she did offer him one shred of comfort. She opened her hand palm up and held it without looking at him for him to clasp in his ruined one.

It hurt, the muscle was shredded in his hand and closing it was agony but Agron had endured much worse and Adeline though she did not look towards him kept her touch light and all the more needed.

They stayed like that, father and daughter for a while.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adeline was asleep when Adolhan came back in. tomorrow would be their last day before they separated for good and she knew she would get no sleep tomorrow night. Adolhan slid behind her and she looked at him sleepily. He grinned at her that first grin he had given her in the slave ship, full of cheeky boyish glee at finding someone his own age that he could talk to hinged with that tint of desperation that the circumstances they were in had no happy ending that songs spoke of.

"I heard"� he said and Adeline rolled her eyes. Fucking Nasir.

He slid in next to her his long body pressed against hers and she found his hand.

Adolhan she thought sleepily could claim this victory.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their last day was filled with last minute preparations and that night Adeline undressed and embraced Adolhan naked as he did. This was their last night together and it was a celebration of the other's body as much as it was a commiseration that their lives were about to end.

How many times they made love that night in desperation and fever for each other Adeline did not recall but she was never without Adolhan, on her back, on his lap, him on his back with her riding him until she could not see a life past his touch the night seemed to go on and on.

Eventually Adolhan moved to slid out of her his body pliant in her arms but she found that she could not let him go regardless of the discomfort it would give her in the morning. She found that she could not care less about the discomfort and she stopped him her hands coming to his arse, the taunt muscles hard beneath her fingers. Adolhan's eyes met hers with confusion in the dark irises.

"It will cause soreness in the morning"� he said softly brushing her hair out of her face and Adeline had to swallow the rapid tears that came unbidden that she would not allow to fall. Adolhan brushed them away with a flick of his finger and a small hopeless smile that came she supposed when one was marching to their death.

"I want to feel you" she replied because it was true. Pain or no pain, until death, she wanted to drink him in until there was no Adeline that was not merged heart and soul with Adolhan. Adolhan stilled on top of her and then nodded keeping his cock safely enclosed within her and burying his face near her neck so that she could feel him alongside every inch of her.

She gripped him tighter even as sleep came and when she woke up in the morning, her last morning she supposed it was to a delicious ache in between her legs and Adolhan stirring on top of her. her body ached but her legs parted willingly and for the last time she felt that surge that came when a woman knew that she was so in love with a man that she would do anything to remain with him-even if that included following him into the afterlife.

She had been lucky she realised as they got dressed, Adolhan helping her slip on her armour that had been her birthday gift, that Spartacus had chosen her ship to liberate, that her father had known that there was something about that ship that meant that Spartacus had to choose the gladiators from there. Beyond pissing Crixus off to the extremes she thought. Perhaps it was all down to the Gods in the end. Who knew?

They boxed up their things with Laeta though Adeline did not hold out much hope that they would see them again. Instead she plated two strands of her hair away from her face and then tied the rest back with strands of strong twine, sheathed her daggers and then moved to join hand in hand with Adolhan, the man that had saved them all.

Spartacus.

Her father was also there dressed like he was going to fight with them. He was clutching shield.

"I thought you..."� she looked from her father to Nasir as the words died in her throat. Adolhan was grinning.

"Shield has given me purpose" her father said grinning, some of his old fight was back at least. "Nasir has found way for me to grip it without losing movement in hands"�

Adeline swallowed as tactfully Nasir drew Adolhan into somewhat semi private conversation giving them the moment alone.

"I am glad" she said thickly because she was. She had not realised it until it seemed a possibility but she had been so desperately afraid of leaving her father in this life while she went to the next. Now whatever happened, however it happened, they would be together.

"As am I" he said and his hand found her cheek without warning.

" _I am so proud"_ he said switching to their common tongue.

_"_ _So proud of the woman you have become. I have done many good things in my life, perhaps great. This rebellion is one of them. Soon we might die but I know that one day there will be no slaves, no gladiators, no powerful Roman Empire...however I think that you are the best thing I have ever attached my name too. You are my daughter, my child, I wish I could have protected you from this but I am glad and proud that you are standing beside me as the strong confident woman warrior that you are and I know your mother would be as well" �_

Adeline swallowed and then threw herself into his arms like she had done when he had gone off to war, both times, when she had seen him standing there on that ship and through all the battles in between. Adeline felt his arms go around her and they embraced each other for a long time.

They said everything that needed to be said in that hug, and when her father let go it was with something like desperation etched in his face mixed in with the pride and love. She stood next to Adolhan their hands linked when Spartacus spoke. Gratitude's were called to the one man who had saved so many for such a selfish reason for revenge and Adeline was among them thanking the Gods whoever and whatever those Gods were that Spartacus had become the man he was believed to be. Even now he looked stunned at the gratitude he was being showered with and she found that she was smiling because for Spartacus this had begun with the death of his wife and would end with so much more.

And then they were departing.

Finally, it was time to confront Rome for the injustices inflicted upon them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The last night was a blur sitting in the darkness, chatting with old friends and waiting for the dawn to come and death to follow. The only consolation was that the Romans were doing the same thing. Adeline sat for the majority of it with Adolhan, never being apart for more than one second. Lugo was sat next to the boy that was the only connection he had with his family. Saxa was leaning her head on his shoulder in a moment of uncharacteristic weakness and Gannicus was playing absent minded with the stone statue Sibyl had given him. Her father was either with Nasir or Spartacus and then when dawn broke, silver and gold mixing on the horizon they stood and prepared for battle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Spartacus spoke to them his words comforting, familiar...true...

Adeline unsheathed her daggers, she was wearing her boots, the same that her father had got her on the steps of that temple so many months ago. She was wearing her battle skirt and armour covering her breasts in green and silver armour a gift from her father, her hair was braided but strands were falling free and she was suddenly aware of how perfectly still the very air seemed to become.

Adolhan's fingers found hers and they clutched at each other for the briefest of seconds even as they were running. She caught her father's eye and he grinned at her once, feral and she grinned back.

She was Adeline, she was the daughter of Agron of Lands East of the Rhine, daughter of Larissa, niece of Duro, she was lover of Adolhan, follow of Spartacus, rebel through and through and a true daughter of war.

That was not a small thing to be. That was not a small thing to greet the afterlife with.

And it was that, that she thought of when she threw herself up the rough ladders, over the edge and into battle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a mess.

There was perhaps no other way to describe it but it was a mess.

A mess of blood and shit and gore and Adeline had seen battles before, had fought in them but had never seen one, never taken part in one like this.

She slashed her way across throat and belly and leg, stabbed in the eye and the mouth, deflected blow after blow and dodged raining fire from above. She gained gashes on the back of her leg, her shoulder and she returned fire teeth gritted through the pain.

Adolhan was next to her covered in blood and grime, her father was on her left and he had only left her side when Castus fell and Nasir needed the added eyes. She dodged a fire ball making her stumble and she fell onto a dead body roman or rebel she was not sure. Adolhan hooked her up and cut the head of the first solider coming towards them but then there was a scream and a shout and she turned to see Lugo on fire.

He was dead in minutes.

Adolhan staggered and Adeline took his moment of distraction, of grief at losing the only father figure he had had upon entering this brave new world to kill the three nearest soldiers before he regained self. She kicked the nearest one away slashing him across the neck but she could not tell anymore where her daggers ended and her hands began all of them so slippery with blood and guts.

One sword edge nicked her in the cheek when a shield crashed into her and she felt her lip split and her nose bleed, when she looked up Adolhan was removing the head of the man who had done it something crazed in his eyes that she had never seen before.

Spartacus was gone, Gannicus and Saxa were on the other side of the field and even in that last endless night they had never said goodbye because what was the point? If death was coming for them then they would all be reunited anyway. Naevia was ahead screaming looking crazed and dead inside all at the same time and the Gods only knew what had happened to Spartacus.

And still there were more Romans.

She ducked again and this time she knew she was weakening. She slashed again and again so many times with so many bodies that when one Roman caught her unawares and knocked out her left foot she found the ache in her knee difficulty to stand up again.

The Roman raising sword against her again had his head cut off and she looked to see Adolhan through a haze of blood and red gore but she could only see a shield. Her father.

He looked as exhausted as she felt and with one hand he pulled her up and Adeline would given much to remain in his arms and pretend that this battle was all a bad dream. Something crashed into side and she turned to see Adolhan alive, exhausted and as battered as she knew they all looked.

 _"_ _We must go aid Spartacus"_ he said quietly and Adeline allowed herself to be pulled along with Adolhan and Nasir through the waves of screaming and blood through to the other side of the rebellion. She thought she saw the bodies of Naevia and Saxa but she could not be sure. All she was aware of was how _tired_ she was of this.

"Spartacus is upon cliff edge facing Crassus alone" Nasir shouted killing two men deftly to his left. "We must assist"�

Adeline nodded but she could hardly feel her body. They had been fighting for many hours now and she could barely see through the smoke. She linked fingers with Adolhan the blood making them slip and realised that he was already on the back of some Roman horse. He pulled her up behind him and then they were off, following her father and Nasir up the rocky terrain. For a brief, second the noise stopped and Adeline allowed her head to rest on Adolhan's strong back.

If there had been many Roman's with their commander they were all gone now. There was nobody but Spartacus, nobody that she could lay eyes upon anyhow. And Spartacus...

Spartacus was dying.

She threw herself off the horse tiredness gone wincing as her naked knees hit stone gravel and she found herself running to Spartacus's side. She had seen him sad, angry, alive with a purpose she had never seen him hurt. Somehow the thought of death and Spartacus was something that she had never imagined despite the danger.

He turned to look at her though he doubted he saw her. his ruined fingers touched the lock of dark hair that was loose and Adeline knew then that Spartacus was seeing his wife.

Between her father, Adolhan and Nasir they got Spartacus off the spears and onto a horse. How she did not know, she was too distracted by the sight of the rebellion being soundly defeated. Those that survived would be crucified she knew and it was becoming clear that they would be the only four to make it.

She stood watching the movement she had been a part of die even as Adolhan lifted her into the saddle and climbed in front of her grasping at the reins. It was a sad ending to something that had been so beautiful in the temple but at the same time something inside her knew that even with sound defeat they had scared the shit out of the Romans. They had proven that their power was not absolute and one day she knew, the Roman Empire would crumble into dust and the thing that so many people had lived and died for would be nothing short of long ago memory of history.

Perhaps they would study this rebellion she thought as they rode through the hills.

But either way once they reached safety, once she saw Sibyl and Laeta their faces set in grief already she knew that for the first time in a time long gone, she was free.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Spartacus died in her father's arms.

It seemed fitting Adeline supposed. Her father had been the last yet living who remembered sacking the gladiator master's house and setting the events that would see this rebellion come to pass. He was the last that remembered Spartacus as a different man. He had lost his last and final brother.

Adeline did not bother to stop the tears carving tracks through the grime and the blood on her face. She did not look at Adolhan as they buried Spartacus even as Sibyl's tears at the loss of the man that she loved came to pass. She knew Adolhan had lost Lugo, had lost his father twice but he did not look broken. They were free.

They were free.

_They were free._

He reached for her blindly as her father used his makeshift shield as a poorly erected tombstone for one of the greatest legends to ever grace the word with their presence, the man who had brought hope to so many, strived to free them from a life of chains, Spartacus, Gannicus, Crixus, Agron, the generals who had changed the world. They would fade Adeline knew but this man would not. 

It should have been better, but she knew that where Spartacus was, whoever he had been, he was safe in the arms of his one great love, his wife and peace had been granted to him for the first time since her passing. 

She was grieved, heartbroken, but at peace. Crixus and Naevia were together, Lugo was with his wife and children, Saxa had died in a wave of blood like she had so desired, Spartacus was returned to his wife arms, Gannicus to his friends...all of them...happier in the afterlife than in this one that had done them so much hardship. And when she died she would greet them all as friends. She would never forget this rebellion, the lessons and the hardships and the joy it had caused her all in equal measure. She would never forget Spartacus or the cost of true freedom, a thing to be cherished forever, or love, the real love that came to dying beside the love of your life for a cause you believed in. Adeline had never really been a child, but she had become a woman in her time in this rebellion and she knew that she would forever be happy that she was a part of it. 

Forever be proud. 

She pressed her fingers to the rock, to the shield granted pride of place on top of the man she had respected and offered prayers that he was truly at peace. That they were all truly at peace. For weather it was death on the battlefield or by the cross nobody she knew would ever regret being part of this rebellion. 

Her father pressed a kiss into her matted hair, hoisted the smallest children onto the horses and then sent them off over the alps, the crowds of people getting smaller with the setting sun, they could not go back she knew, only forwards to a future. It did not make the losses of Lugo, Saxa, Crixus, Naevia, Gannicus and all the others who had died for them to come to this point.

She did not say anything to Adolhan, there would be time for words later...years for words later she supposed. She looked back at the setting sun, the lands that belonged to Rome, the dead behind her until her father called softly. "Adeline" �

Only then did she take Adolhan's offered hand, take one last look at the resting place of her leader and good friend and follow her family over the ridge, into new unclaimed lands and finally...

To freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is adored. 
> 
> Final chapter and explanation as to a squeal or prequel will be along in the final note.


	17. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline and Adolhan adjust to freedom, Nasir and Agron build a new life and even as peace is brought to the survivors of the rebellion nobody can forget the brave men and women that died to bring them this small little bit of freedom and peace.
> 
> Final Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so here is the FINAL CHAPTER. 
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading this story. I have a couple of one shots planned but I am gonna take a bit of a break from this fandom before I tackle them. 
> 
> As I always say, nothing is historical accurate, nothing is mine, spelling and grammar are subject to improvement and once again I apologise for the difficult way in which this will upload 
> 
> Disclaimer-Nothing Is mine.

Then. 

It took three months of walking over harsh terrain for Adeline to realise what was wrong. The rebels dispersed when they hit the foot of the mountain and many took to their separate ways. They narrowly avoided skirmishes with another Roman General and then finally they were over the mountains free from Roman soil.

The mountains Adeline was told were so high and the winds so cold in winter that the Roman's never considered trying to take the sparse villages. The land was next to useless unless you got over the mountains and once there they were safe...they were free and they could start rebuilding their lives.

It was only into the sixth week, when the blood had crusted upon her skin that the sickness started. They had spent time walking over rocks and mountains and the air was dry. Most of the water used was spent on drinking not washing and Adeline found that the blood was sticking to her making her look wild no doubt considering the way that her hair was now curling with dried blood and there was barely any twine to tie it back.

Adolhan did not look much better. He had started smiling again which greatly gladdened Adeline. After the rebellion's ending and Lugo's death he had become withdrawn for a month but now seemed to be coming back to self.

 _"_ _Lugo is with his wife and his boys now"_ he said quietly one night over a small fire as Adeline watched the stars on her side. _"_ _He is reunited with his family. I am glad for him, though I will miss him"_

And that was all he said upon the matter and Adeline, knowing Adolhan as well as she did know that upon a day he might want to share with her what he was feeling.

It would not be today.

Her father was now the leader of the small camp that stayed with them when the rebels broke. It gave him a purpose Adeline could see. He could lead men into battle and he could lead them into freedom that much was clear. Staying with them were Laeta and Sibyl, Diana and boy of fifteen called Lexus, the small orphaned girl Aurora and another small girl Melia who Lexus identified as his daughter. The two girls were friends and it appeared neither would go without the other. Lexus tended to keep the children spirts up and had decided to stay with them because he had no other place to go. He was missing three fingers on one hand due to the battle against the Pirates so long ago and therefore had not been fighting against Crassus.

But complicates inevitably arose. Sibyl confessed in the first month to being with child, Diana had a small babe to take care off and they were still wanted fugitives.

For the most part they slept rough and it was one morning in the third month of fleeing when her father deemed them so far into the rocky wilderness that the Roman's would not follow.

Small villages were secluded amongst these caves and rocks secreted away from the Roman's. Her father did not doubt they would be able to join new clan. He had commented over fire that night to them all that most of the people in these villages would either know runaway slaves or had been them once upon a day.

But Adeline did not think much upon that, Adolhan began talking more and more about building a house in which they could live. Nasir and Laeta began to make plans in earnest for their survival in this village that her father and upon occasion Lexus scouted for but Adeline could not find herself enthused by anything.

The rebellion was behind her, she had survived, she had her future ahead of her and her freedom just like she had asked and yet there was something in her that felt like she had lost who she had been along the way. It was a like a part of her really had died upon that battle with Saxa and Lugo and all the others. The part of her that had been a warrior, that had been a killer. Now she looked at her daggers and she felt the overwhelming urge to never pick them up again.

And the sickness did not help.

At first both she and Nasir concluded that it was a combination of weak food and the shock of...well, surviving. But it had persisted.

The fatigue had continued as well. Most of the time as soon as she lay her head upon ground she was asleep and upon more than one occasion Adolhan had to rouse her forcibly from sleep. She had stumbled on more than one occasion upon the rocky terrain and the second time that had happened, Adolhan had picked her up and carried her and in a far cry from being embarrassed she simply lay her head upon his chest and shivered into her blanket, her eyes closed despite sun beating down upon them.

She could tell both her father and the man that she was going to marry were frantic with silent worry, though they were doing their best not to show concern in front of her. However, she could feel it in the way her father's gaze always flickered to her and the way he asked her how she was at least three or four times per day, she could feel it in Adolhan's hands when they combed through her hair and she lay upon his chest as the nausea subsided somewhat.

Eventually when they found the village upon a crest of hill that looked suitable her father had, had enough. Sibyl clutching the swelling of her belly had to be helped to a seat by Lexus and Aroura who had become quite partial to Laeta-sat in her lap, he claimed that he was heading into the village to see if there was a medicus that could offer opinion.

Adeline for the most part was too tired and too cold to care and when Adolhan wrapped her in his arms again and followed them into the village she found that all she could do to wave off another swell of sickness was to bury her nose to his neck and under the sweat and blood smell the scent that was her lover.

The village was clearly accommodating, her father was right when he had suspected that people living here were former slaves. Adeline did not see many brand marks but there was too much reverence in the hushed murmurs when her father said he had fought alongside rebellion and now was in need of help.

She was taken inside a room with small bed. After so many months sleeping under open air and on hard rock, a bed and a roof seemed like a gift from the Gods.

The healer, a woman nearing forty stumped in several seconds later. She did not seem to speak but her hand shooed at Adolhan who after a second with his hand on the hilt of his sword left her to assist her father in speaking to the village elders.

The woman did not seem to speak much common tongue or perhaps she did not speak at all Adeline did not know but she prodded at her stomach for a moment and then her breast which made her reach for her daggers out of habit only to realise that she had taken them off and passed them to Lexus when she had entered the village. Which upon looking back seemed like a very foolish thing to do.

Finally, the old woman was done with her prodding and fixed her with a beady gaze that reminded Adeline strongly of the village elders back in her old lands who had not believed her father suited to raising a child.

"When you last bleed?" she asked in stilted common tongue.

Adeline gazed at her and then thought. The last time she had bled had been...Sinuessa? Yes, it must have been...but that would mean...

The woman nodded seeing the recognition bloom upon her face.

"Yes girl" she said nodding, "With child you are" she jerked her head at the door and then much to Adeline's surprise, well, her amusement really because she could not be more surprised at this turn of events if she tried, "Your man will be pleased, to come through death and pain and be greeted with such a joy so soon"

Adeline nodded. She and Adolhan had discussed children but they were not yet married. The woman seemed to understand and patted Adeline on the hand in what seemed like motherly comfort.

"Man, and you be married before you leave village" Was all she said and Adeline smiled though she feared the tears in her eyes might have ruined it a little.

She wiped her eyes as the woman left and forced herself to sit up her hand finding her belly. She stood up and stared. She was still in battle clothes and there was still blood upon her belly but as she placed her hand upon it she could see now that there was something hard forming, the skin tightening and contracting beyond muscle.

She was pregnant.

She was still standing in shock as the curtain was ripped apart as Adolhan stormed in. He moved towards her with rapid intent and took her face in his hands, he did not seem to notice her hand on her belly.

"What is wrong?"� he asked rapidly. "Woman outside just smiled and muttered something about a wedding and then pulled your father into room for a cup of wine, what is happening?"�

Adeline laughed once and then she found that far from being frightened which had been her initial reaction upon miscalculation within the city she was happy. They had survived, she was here, she was pregnant and this man that she loved so deeply would get to see his little son and daughter grow in a land where slavery could not touch them.

"I confess my stupidity at not reckoning signs, especially with Sibyl so encumbered by them"�

She pulled one of his hands away from her face and placed it over hers, the two hands joined in single purpose over unborn child. Adolhan followed her gaze with a questioning look and then he stopped. He seemed to become as still as stone.

"Adolhan" she said because it seemed as if she was going to have to tell him.

"I am with child"

Adolhan stared down at their hands for a moment longer and then looked up.

"They are certain?" his face was unreadable but Adeline for once did not give into the fear that came with that look of undescribed emotion. She nodded once.

Adolhan looked up at her then and caught her expression-Adeline knew that she was smiling, for some reason this was infectious, this little bubble of glee that they had survived so that this event could take place, children, marriage, a home, a family...

Freedom to have all of these things. 

And then his face split into a grin that wiped away all the fears that she might have unknowingly carried disappeared. He lifted her up and swirled her around and she was laughing and hugging him and he was kissing her and suddenly it seemed that for once in Adeline's life the fates were finally going her way.

Now. 

She had been collecting flour from the mills where it was produced and was making her way home when she ran into her father. Since they had settled down into village her father had become almost different man. Gone had been the days when blood and battle were all he had claimed to know. He was still in love with Nasir and they had taken in Lexus and his daughter Melia and Aroura and had given them home. Adeline thought that for a man who used to complain that one child was bad enough he had done rather well raising three more. He had never tried to claim paternity on Lexus or Melia nor with little Rori as she became known. But both of them seemed to have found true happiness and Adeline had noticed that as her father was getting older and his eyes were straining more against the harsh sunlight he seemed to be happier.

Laeta was married. She had married the son of the village elder this year past. She had been courted by him, in fact many of them had, he was a widower and had two small girls and therefore Laeta had two children, Adeline did not doubt that one day she would have her own child but for the time the woman was happy. She had buried memories of her husband and old life and she had buried memories of Spartacus and found a path for herself.

Sibyl had given birth to her son, Cyrus not long after Adeline's marriage. Her boy had Gannicus's blonde hair and her brown eyes buts it seemed in terms of personality he was very much his father's son. He was now toddling on his feet and Sibyl who was as much as a devoted mother as Adeline was, was pleased that her friend was smiling again. she still grieved for Gannicus but Adeline knew that in the last month, Lukan, a tall redhead from the village who tended the horses had been escorting her on walks in an attempt to court Sibyl who seemed to be smiling and blushing more at the attention rather than outright running away from it.

"Father" she said smiling when she saw him and her father without his sword at his side wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close. He was getting old Adeline realised. In truth he was nearing mid-forty years come next summer and he was squinting in the sun, his hair was greying a little at the temple. It did nothing to deter how handsome he was in, indeed Adeline knew that more than one woman in the village had wondered if Nasir was really forever for him.

Adeline on the other hand knew that if the Roman's had not dragged her father away from his boy then there was no way a woman would and delighted in telling people this whenever she was forced to endure the simpering. Admittedly she had been embroiled in a rebellion but she had never simpered at anyone.

"Adeline"� he said simply and Adeline was content to lean her head upon his shoulder as they walked back to the village.

"And how is my little granddaughter?" he asked and Adeline smirked. She wanted to make some flippant comment about how her father might now better than she did because her father came around every day almost to see how his little granddaughter was doing. He had bemoaned becoming a grandfather at what he called, _˜Such a young age"_ but had stopped once Nasir had snorted twice into his wine. Her wedding had taken place shortly after the announcement of the baby and when she had given birth to Larissa in the following months it was her father that had been the first person to hold her daughter after her mother and her father.

"Larissa is just the same as always, she has quite wrapped her father around her finger. I doubt there is anything he would refuse her, even now at one year"

Her father hummed beaming. "She gets that from her mother"�

Adeline rolled her eyes and then couldn't refrain herself from explaining reason why she was so happy.

"Well" she said smiling brightly "Let us hope the next one does not develop same trick" 

Her father stopped dead raising an eyebrow, Adeline nodded. He smiled his whole face full of happiness and Adeline took in the moment of her father being proud that again he was to become a grandfather. He hugged her gently and she hugged him back feeling relieved that this secret was out in the open though she did not doubt that she would have a small gap of opportunity other than to tell her husband before her father would tell everyone and anyone who was in earshot.

"I will allow you time to tell husband of glorious news and then I will perhaps call on you for dinner, Nasir is out tending to a labouring mother in central village and will not be back for some hours"�

"And still you cannot cook for yourselves"� Adeline said smiling.

"Go and get the children I will inform Adolhan of change in plan of meal"�

Her father smiled at her once against the setting sun and then disappeared. It was on the cusp of her tongue to thank him suddenly, for all that he had done. And not just doing all he could to ensure that she had a life, a future, a chance to enjoy true freedom without ever having to worry about Romans coming this far north but for all of it, for supporting Spartacus, for arguing with Crixus and choosing her ship just to spite him, for accepting Adolhan, for coming back from that cross, for all of it.

For a second they stood there, father and daughter looking at each other and then Agron was gone back to his little house and Adeline turned to go back to hers.

Adolhan was sat in the small patch of grass in front of their house his sword to his side. Adeline had long since lost her daggers though she still kept them under their bed but Adolhan like so many of them kept their weapons at immediate sight. Larissa their daughter was toddling around in the grass. Her hair which Adeline had braided was black like her father and spilling lose and her little dark eyes were fixated on what looked like a little butterfly on the end of a leaf it's wings quivering.

She sat down next to him laying her legs back and then took his fingers and placed them on her stomach again. Adolhan turned to her his expression creasing with a smile.

"I was wondering perhaps when you would tell me news that would raise feelings to the heavens" he shrugged when he caught her eye and her teasing smirk.

"You think I do not know after the last time what mystery illness plagues my wife?"

Adeline smiled at him.

"What are you casting thought about" she asked him finally.

Adolhan smiled at her. "Tomorrow" he said finally. "The next day after that and the next. All of the days" and with that he leaned backwards and slid his arms around her and watching her daughter play, knowing her father was safe, she was with a man that she loved and that loved her and that her family was truly free Adeline knew that tomorrow whatever it would bring would be greeted with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again I send a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed, or commented, or read and kudosed this story, It means a lot. I thank all of you. 
> 
> Feedback is adored. 
> 
> And once again thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two chapters of this story completed.
> 
> If you find it terrible then I will leave it at two chapters, if you want more...I can write and post more. 
> 
> Feedback is adored.


End file.
